It Was Just Sex
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: It was just sex, that is what they had told themselves even after she left. Gaara finds himself in a new set of circumstances caused by the kind of relationship they had. Walls need to be broken down if these two are going to find the happiness they have denied their longing hearts.
1. Chapter 1

It was just sex.

She moaned her breathing erratic with her upward and downward movements. The thick head of his penis penetrating her felt like she was nearing cloud 9. Grinding her pelvis against him she could hear his moan behind her right before she continued her previous movements.

"Ah, it feels so good," she moaned knowing she is reaching her limit.

Her black raven hair came down to a 'v' at the small of her back, it made her look even sexier as she would occasionally toss her head back and moan while he watched her ride his dick. His eyes watching it disappear in between those wet lips while he got a great view of her ass. It has always only ever been about the sex, a way for them to both relieve stress without the concern of a relationship. A relationship, something they both denied that they wanted. He grew up with trust problems due to the childhood he had and now as the Kazekage he still has problems getting that close with another person. On the other hand she had trusted too easily and was burned repeatedly until it hurt too much to give it a try again.

He supposed when his brother introduced them to one another it was for the purpose of bonding or healing but instead they started this affair because regardless of the mind and heart, he is still a man in body and she is definitely a female with certain needs. She looked so exotic moaning and riding his dick the way she is. The fact she enjoys sex just as much as he does almost like another form of exercise had been a bonus since she is always willing and ready to go for a round. It is funny though, they have been like this for months now and no one even has a clue that he has her screaming his name whenever they can make time which is often.

"Gaara I can't hold out for much longer," her voice thick with pleasure had him grabbing around her waist, eyes watching as she lowered herself on his dick again, the sight sending heat to his loins giving him the extra burst as he slammed his hips upwards watching her hair tumble back at the loud moan as she arched her back. He knows that she loves it when he surprises her like that, it excites her further.

With precise movements his feet were flat on the bed as he began thrusting his hips up being quick and hard. Knowing his hands will be enough to keep her being impaled by his dick she arched her back as one hand grabbed his balls to play with them while the other went to her black curls giving them both extra attention as he took over while she panted up top between moans spilling out of her mouth. He grunted as he felt those soft fingers touch his balls, playing with them as he became tense and increased the force to his thrusts with their ends coming soon. Gaara gritted his teeth and then with an explosion of pressure the sperm began coating her walls, trying to make its way to her womb while her walls continued milking him. Around his pubic area and down his scrotum he could feel and see their hot liquids flow out after the initial gush.

A blue eye looked at him over her shoulder briefly as forced her forward on to her hands not letting his dick slip out from her hot cavern. Getting his legs beneath him he took the power back in terms of position not done with her yet tonight. He knows how to work her body; he can manipulate it now almost as well as he manipulates the sand. With a hand flat on her back he smoothed it down her tailbone loving the fact her rump always gets pushed up further into the air not unlike a cat being petted. Gripping her hips again he gave them a light squeeze as he felt her walls squeeze him a couple times. His aqua eyes looked at that round and toned ass he just enjoyed seeing bouncing up and down in the previous position. Kneading the large muscles that make it up she began moaning, her walls clenching him as felt his dick harden and expand. After a couple more minutes of getting them both back in gear he began a brutal pace that made her toes curl as she yelled out, "GAARA!"

Like every time when it was over he gave her just enough time gather her clothes as they disappeared with a swirl of sand only reappearing in her apartment before he disappeared the same way, both taking showers alone as they have a silent agreement of what they can and cannot do in order not to gain feelings for the other. For instance, any sex position where they are facing the other, one is always blindfolded if not both of them. They do not speak hardly ever face to face or share things about themselves so really outside of being good sex partners they knew little about the other and do not socialize outside of his bedroom beyond him picking her up or dropping her off. Stepping under the stream of hot water he felt the majority of his tension drain from his body as he shut his eyes fighting off the part of him that wanted to take a shower with her for once.

After that hookup he appeared in her place once again a couple days later knowing that she should be home. Looking around the place, the only light coming from the windows he realized it looks barer than it usually is. Seeing a paper on the table in the silent home he read what he supposed to be her handwriting.

" _My time is up, take care."_

 _-Kagome_

He knew about this, well to some extent. This was one of the few things he does know about her is that she informed him at the beginning of their sexual encounters that their will come a time that she will be leaving and won't have the time to give any formal goodbyes, she will simply be gone. With his lack of knowledge on her it bothered him that he has no idea where she disappeared to or why she left. For spending so much time with her, more time with her than a lot of people he really should feel ashamed for never taking the time to get to know her even on a friendly basis but it wasn't something she wanted either because eventually she will leave and it sounds to him like she doesn't anticipate ever seeing anyone ever again. With a frown he left the note as it was and left her apartment, ignoring the tightening in his chest.

-previously in her apartment-

"Come on wench, it's time to go," a gruff voice said as they landed in her living room via window. The hood fell back revealing doggy ears on top a thick mane of silver hair.

"Already," her blue eyes appeared as she stepped out of her bathroom.

"Yeah we need to get going so grab whatever you need and let's go," he sounded impatient. "We can't lose the trail after it took so long to pick it up."

With a sad and knowing look she was soon walking down the streets wearing a brown matching cloak as they made their way out of the village with a heavy heart. This day has truly come. Although she had not known the Kazekage all that well, both holding back on getting attached, she still would miss him and even though she had a few friends, no one real close, it was bittersweet leaving a village she has spent months living at knowing no one will truly miss her here she believed but then again it was her goal to leave without feeling too guilty about the sudden departure she will have to make.

So now as she stood before Naraku, facing off with him as InuYasha held a weakened Kikyo behind her she had no problem defending them even if they are the reason for the scars on her heart. In her mind she had convinced herself that she will not likely walk away from this battle but after several months of fighting him since she left Suna, she hadn't thought back then that she would hold so much regret now. This is her duty though and she cannot turn her back on it or taking down this monster that is now causing problems in a new era. With a firm resolve and feet planted in the sand she pushed her powers into the bow in her hand purifying a few tentacles as she remained the only one standing right at this point.

With heavy breaths and the blood loss more than normal, most likely at a dangerous level by now she rested against a tree, her duty finished but her body feeling broken. Panting and pushing the area around her was the beginnings of a forest on the edge of the Land of Wind, the desert battlefield straight ahead of her, her eyes barely making out the sand. Her body had hit this tree hard, it hurt a lot to breathe but right now she has much more important things to do and she wasn't about to fail.

A pained cry escaped her lips, tears streaming down like a dam that just burst, it hurt so much. Hands fisting in what was left of her outfit after the battle and her ripping the fabric up for a more important purpose. _'Please body just hold on longer,'_ she pleaded.

With a few more deep breaths and pushes she held her hands ready, feeling like she is being split in two and crushed all at the same time she bit her lip in an attempt to stop her cries of pain when she finally felt it. Sucking in another lungful of air the head finally came out. Her excitement helping her to give another push as her one hand easily supported it as she soon fully birthed this miracle child, the new cries of the newborn baby rose up into the air around her. Although in pain she couldn't help but give a watery smile as she looked at them with the pride and love of a caring mother.

With all the care and gentleness she could give her first born, she did her best to clean them up and get any gunk out of their mouth and nose. She was worried and rightfully so as she swaddled them up and offered her breast. The feeling was unusual but this is a natural way to feed your child. Looking down at their small body being held in her arms she regretted the fact she has no way to contact the father or get them help. With a battle like that it is possible it was reported back, she is certain it would be but what would happen next? Keeping calm she knew her focus will have to be on just staying alive as long as possible for the sake of her child but right now her time is limited and this tree could very well be where she will take her final breaths. Tears gathering in her eyes she cuddled her baby closer.

Gaara had been given a strange report, one that had him deciding to check things out personally. Heading out with a medic and a couple other shinobi he had made his way towards the border where the battle had taken place and now stands looking at it. Kneeling down he could find traces of ashes and other such finds like blood and strange creatures hacked to bits but not a soul in sight. Eyes looking around again, just as he caught sight of what looked to be a path where someone or something was tossed he could barely make out crying.

The skin on his brow knitted, he gave the signal to pursue as he took the lead noting the broken branches and charred earth as they went into the forest. Approaching carefully his eyes made out the barely clad figure up ahead, the crying coming from the bundle held in their arms. His nose scrunched up a little, the smell of different fluids soaked into the earth floor permeated the area. It was a female, she had been sent flying into the tree and it appears she had been pregnant at the time; the impact must have forced her into childbirth.

When he finally reached her dirty and bloody form he was unsure if she is still alive, his eyes portraying the sad thought. Carefully he knelt down, the raven colored locks making his heart beat faster as he pushed them out of the way and looked at a face he never thought he would see again. Alarmed he removed the child from her limp hold, taking notice to the red hair that is definitely his and the black rings around their eyes. He remained crouched there stunned as he realized this child is his. They were so small, he knew that meant the birth was premature just like his and then as he looked at the mother of his child he felt his chest tighten, the panic flaring inside him as he searched for a sign of her breathing still.

The medic came forward, beginning to check for signs of life in her and the extent of damage. "Lord Gaara the mother is still alive but I don't think she will make it," he turned to him unsure why his lord looks so upset by all of this.

No one knew those two were sleeping together while it was going on, his brother had even approached him after she left and in an angry voice had asked, "Why didn't you two give it a shot?"

He looked over the horizon at his usual place for his talks with his brother. "Neither of us would take a chance in that direction. You could say she was my lover but we kept feelings out of it, it was just sex, and she informed me that at any time she will simply be gone but I knew not why."

"Wait so this whole time you two were sleeping together and yet all you ever did is fuck? Are you both so stubborn that you can't even see how much you might need that deeper connection with one another," he asked him.

"Kankuro, I appreciate you trying to look out for my best interests but there is little to discuss now since she is gone. I don't know where she went or why but it didn't sound like I would ever see her again so why start something that will only end in pain," he countered back to him.

"Was it really just about sex all of these months since I introduced you two? I find it hard to believe that neither of you came to care for the other at least a little bit," he grew to feeling so aggravated and frustrated at this revelation.

Thinking over the times he has watched her play with the orphaned children or do good deeds around the village, he knew the answer already. "I do miss her," he revealed, "and not just because of the sex." His brother grew quiet behind him, most likely stunned and hoping to hear more. "Even if we didn't allow ourselves to kiss and do things in bed that might lead to such feelings I can't say I avoided them because I still picked things up with her body language whether inside the bedroom or watching her outside of it. I know she is a good and caring person, I've seen her do nice things a thousand times but in the end I was then afraid of the hurt that would come when she disappears. If not for the fact that she would eventually be gone I feel I would have wanted to be more together, maybe even a couple."

Kankuro looked at his brother sad as he understood. "I just had hoped she might be the one to make you happy. I guess there is no point in trying to find her or wonder if she will ever come back. It did sound like we will never see or hear from her again."

Now glancing between the baby and the mother he felt part of him warm up at the sight of his child and another break at the dying mother. It was a tug-of-war match with his emotions. "We need to get her help, stabilize her long enough for me to get her to Suna," he ordered out, his voice strained. From the corner of his eyes he noticed the disturbed dirt. Turning his head to look at it better he realized it was a message. She drew the kanji for _'miracle'_ in the dirt and then below it, _'Kazekage Gaara.'_ It was her effort to get the child united with the father, him.

The baby began crying again and he tried going for a rocking movement he had seen his sister use with her child, trying to pull from memory anything that will help him now. "Shhh," he tried to hush the baby, still unsure if he has a son or daughter. Walking around the clearing with nervous energy, his eyes darted to look over at Kagome as he felt the possible tragedy of a dying mother and a premature newborn weighing down on him. In his conscience he at least knew it had not been entirely his fault since he didn't even know she was pregnant to begin with and he certainly didn't do anything that caused her to go into a premature birthing of their child. Pausing he looked back at her before his eyes went down to the baby beginning to cry again, _their_ child. It isn't like the child was brought into the world because they had fallen in love but he would be lying if he said that he doesn't care about her or sport some amount of feelings. The child though was brought into the world by parents that do love and care for them but right now it appeared the child would only get to experience the love of their father in the future.

Eyes looking around the area he somehow earlier missed the discarded bow lying next to the tree. The bow was right where Kagome left it, the quiver of arrows tipped over. Kagome had looked up from where she made the painful hit, eyes glaring at the monster through the pain. Naraku had thought she was done for after that hit but she will show him different, she will show him how wrong he is. Arms shaking and protesting with each movement, sharp pains running through her back, she bit her tongue to keep quiet as she notched the arrow and pulled back aiming. With the soft twang of her bow she let loose an arrow charged with her lavender powers. The bright light coming from the forest just barely caught his attention as he looked right at it, a slow show of horror spread on his face just as he was struck.

Grabbing her half of the jewel she tugged it off the necklace while watching the display before her. Starting out praying she held her glowing half in hand, her strained voice coming out, "Shikon no Tama I bid your other half to return and unite," her eyes could see the tainted other half becoming purified before it tore out of Naraku's chest and joined with her other half, turning pure once more. "It is time jewel to be rid of you. I wish for you to disappear forever so you may never be fought over like this ever again." With a glow the jewel rose up getting brighter and brighter until it exploded into a shiny dust and was carried away with the wind. Naraku screamed in front of her and like the jewel he became an explosion of light then turned to ash. Trying to get over the shock that he is dead and the jewel is gone while she is still alive a contraction hit her _hard_ and she just realized that her water broke after being slammed into this tree. Clutching her side in pain she felt the panic rising in her chest at the circumstances until she began to calm down internally, doing her best to think this through. Knowing it can get cold at night around here she tore her pants into shorts with the help of an arrow head, and her top was torn until it only covered her breasts, her sleeves turned to straps but this was all for something far more important, the survival of her first child, it has to be done.

Looking at that quiver of arrows and the bow he did not know how she made this basically her last stand against her biggest enemy or how right at this tree she also destroyed a jewel that could have caused havoc to his era, and destroy his village, but he did know this is the place she gave birth after hitting the tree, this is the place she most likely figured to be her last breaths. He ordered one of his men to gather her weapons, he felt surprised that she is an archer with such a traditional bow and quiver. As soon as she was stabilized enough for the trip back he wrapped her in sand to keep her movement to a minimum after hearing she has fractures in the bones. With his child in his arms and Kagome spread out before him he left with the others on the sand transportation.

Pacing at the Suna hospital he has already been here for several minutes and sent out a new team to take pictures of the battle that had occurred where he found them. After arriving on his sand the medic was quick to get help in moving Kagome on to a stretcher and getting her to where she needed to be while filling in another medic about the child. He didn't want to but he let them tend to his child and now stood outside a hospital room waiting to ensure they are fine while sweating over Kagome being on another floor.

"Lord Gaara," a nurse stepped out. "The child will be fine; the mother had done well to take care of him. Would you happen to have any information on the mother so we can begin writing things down and find the father?"

"I am the father," he surprised her with that answer. "The mother is Higurashi Kagome," he watched her jerk back into action as she felt a little foolish since the child does greatly resemble him. Having the gender revealed to him he asked, "When can I see him?"

Still a bit startled at the news she straightened up again, "Umm now if you want," she watched him walk into the room she just exited, following shortly after as she took notice to some of the tension leaving his form as he looked down at his son, the frown wiped off his face, instead looking more curious now that the child is all cleaned up with a diaper. "He will have to be bottle fed for the time being sir, would you like information on how to care for your newborn?"

He didn't turn from his sleeping son, "Yes, I would like that," he responded, keeping his voice soft.

"I will go and do that sir," she exited the room leaving the new father to take in the so far healthy newborn, a rare occurrence but she figured they will figure out how later. When she returned a few minutes later with the information in hand as well as a book it was quickly received by him. "The doctors would like to keep him for observation for a few days just to ensure he will be fine. Have you decided on a name for him yet," she inquired.

Aqua eyes looked back down at the sleeping child she could see he wasn't sure yet. "No I haven't made up my mind yet," and it wasn't hard to see why. Just the other day he didn't even know he was a father… Knowing his child will be in safe hands here he informed the nurse, "I'm going to check on Kagome then return in a while," he looked back to his son wanting to hold him but not wanting to wake him he turned and walked out the door. His steps took him to the stairwell until he reached her floor and entered, feet leading him right up to her room. Right now he couldn't bring himself to sit down and read the information given to him; his ears were trained to hear anything on the other side of that door that might give him a clue to how she is doing.

Unfortunately it was muffled and no one came out in search of informing him of her state of health. It meant to him that the situation is dire indeed. Seeing the long hand to the clock sticking out of the wall move around until an hour had passed he was soon turning around to retrace his steps back to his son wanting to check on him even though he didn't want to leave Kagome either. When he reached the hallway where his son's room is he could see a familiar dark clothed figure approaching from the other end.

"Where are they," Kankuro quickly asked him, his voice a mixture of worry and excitement.

"My son is in here sleeping," he gestured to the room, opening the door as he watched his brother's face light up.

"Son… so that means I have another nephew," he quietly said to himself as he approached the hospital crib, looking down at what could almost be mistaken for Gaara as a baby but he had a feeling the eyes will be more like the mother's in shape and color. "Have you thought of names," he asked while still taking in every detail of the newest family member.

"No but Kagome wrote the kanji for miracle in the dirt so I am guessing that was one of her feelings when looking upon him," he answered but had yet to think of a fitting name since he wants to honor her.

"I would too from the little I have heard. Now where is Kagome," he looked over at his brother concerned.

"Down two floors, I just came from there but haven't heard word." They both shared the same concern. His brother practically mirrored his face as he looked down at his new nephew while taking in the lack of news on the mother.

"Would you like me to send a letter out to Temari, see if maybe she can come give us a hand? She will probably want to kill us if we don't send word sooner rather than later." Yeah their sister can sure have a temper but he doubts she will really say much towards Gaara.

"That would be nice. I will be remaining here, I'm heading back down to Kagome," he joined his brother in looking at the small bundle. Neither dared to disturb the child any further so they quietly exited the room with Kankuro following him to see where Kagome is being taken care of.

With a look at the operation room he turned to his brother seeing him look at it worriedly, no doubt trying to hear what is going on inside. "I will be back later Gaara," he departed knowing any extra words right now might do more damage than good. To him it appeared that Kagome anticipated her death but not a pregnancy. The two of them might not be in love right now but if she lives through this that child is sure to bring them together eventually. Sending a prayer above he hoped for the best, he didn't want another tragic incident like this in the family.

Gaara stood in front of the waiting room with the papers still in hand. The situation made him keep drawing comparisons to his birth, thinking of how upset and worried his own father must have been. They were married with two kids already, a third being birthed as she lay dying. In his mind he repeated the conversation he had with his father during the war, focusing on how they both agreed his mother is strong and now he shares that semblance with the mother of his child. To lie against the tree she was thrown into and give birth to a child with no one to help her. She had even took great effort to care for their son and scribble a message in the dirt as she likely felt her life slipping away. Mothers are strong; they can withstand a lot, far more than he probably could. Her body was broken and battered, fluids soaked into the ground. The pain she must have endured along with the helplessness… He wished he had known wished he had been there sooner so she wouldn't have had to go through it alone…

Hearing the door open a worn out older lady stepped out in her garb from the operation room. "Lord Gaara," she noticed him in the quiet and mostly empty halls of the hospital in this late hour. He turned and gave her his full attention, patiently waiting to hear what might be the final word. "It is uncertain still whether she will live or die. The woman we discovered is a priestess and with the aid of her power and strong will she was not only breast feeding the child to keep them fed, she was also feeding them her life energy. We are getting things ready for a new team to come in and replace us while she is stabilized. Right now we are all low on chakra."

"How bad is the damage," the quiet question came out almost as if he is afraid to ask.

"She had several fractures in her spine, ribs, skull, and shoulder bones. The blood loss was already correcting itself and any damage from the birthing area we healed but her life energy is what ensured the survival of the child I'm sure but is also why I am not sure she will make it through this. I am sorry I didn't have better news for you sir," she bowed to him, not aware of their relationship but able to see he is concerned about her.

"Just do your best," he instructed and watched her go in. He waited until the two teams swapped before going upstairs to be with his son instead. He slumped into a chair in the room, setting the papers on the one next to it as he propped his arms up on his knees as he held his head. How is he supposed to raise a child on his own or even begin to explain the events around their birth? Surely his son will one day want to know all of these questions and should be able to obtain them when he grows curious about his mother. The love of a mother, he feels his mother's love every time the sand automatically defends him from attack. Will his son be similar in that fashion? Kagome was literally giving the remaining bit of her life to keep him alive… Running a hand through his hair he felt at a loss on what to do as he looked at his son sleeping soundly now that he is clean with a full belly. "Kagome…"


	2. Chapter 2

It was just sex.

That is how it was planned to remain as but while Gaara sat at her hospital bedside and looked over towards his resting son he knew even if she stayed it would have turned to more and regardless of what he told himself back then, he only ever wanted to have sex with her. He had never been interested in anyone else, it was just her he wanted to feel himself enter and after she left he never had sex with another. It was hard to adjust, he had gotten so used to having sex the moment he was free of his duties for the day and hearing her moan his name. He was like an addict that was just cut off and more than just his male anatomy had begun to ache for her. It was a clear indication that just sex or not, he had become attached regardless.

The almost funny thing about it all was the fact they were both virgins when they started out, only knowing their own touch before they joined their bodies. It was a relief to him in a few ways that she still was since it told him she is about as new to this as he is and she is coming into this agreement with a clean nose. The fact she will eventually be gone from the village ensured they wouldn't get any closer and she won't be expecting anything from him beyond the sex.

No she never asked him for a thing, they just enjoyed learning what gives the other pleasure as they learned about their own body. After a few get-together's that didn't go quite as smooth they eventually eased up without any words and began to master the art of sex as they went. Through it they gained trust, it showed when they began trying bondage and blindfolding each other. The denial was there the second it was all over but the trust, confidence, and how relaxed they became in the bedroom was proof that they could have aimed for more than just sex and Kagome knew she could have opened up but was firmly against involving others in her problems.

Sitting there thinking he looked back over at Kagome wishing he could do more for her. The doctor said there was nothing else they could do for her; if she is to live the rest will be up to her own strength and will to do so. So she remained at the hospital with their son. His son continued to remain healthy and they detected some of her power running through him trying to help his underdeveloped lungs and other organs progress while she stayed hanging on the balance.

"Kagome, please live," he whispered her way.

A knock came at the door before it was pushed open revealing his brother. "Hey, how is everything," he kept the volume down, tone soft as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him as he carried a bag with food in it. If it wasn't for him bringing Gaara food he probably wouldn't eat just like he hasn't been sleeping. Thankfully he is going home long enough to shower and such but he spent the majority of his time here looking things over while Kankuro played the role of the Kazekage's assistant, informing him when important documents have come and staying here to keep an eye on things so his brother could work easier.

"Nothing has happened beyond the discovery that Kagome's powers are the reason why his underdeveloped lungs are not giving him problems. It will still take some time but they are guessing in less than a week he will be healthy enough to go home," he revealed to his brother, joining him at the table to dine together quietly.

"At least that is good news. Have you come to any major decisions or finally come up with a name for your son," he took a bite of his noodles, chewing and swallowing as his brother cleared his throat.

"Yes for the most part. The choice will also be up to Kagome," his eyes looked her way, "but I want them to both come live with me and I want to try and make things work between us as a couple. As for the names I have come up with Kei and Kichiro, they are the closest I can come up with in terms of a name meaning something similar to miracle. I would prefer to have her input," he held on to the hope that she will pull through this and wake up.

"We should get started on a nursery then and shop for clothes. Want me to scout out a few places or would you prefer to wait until Temari gets here. She replied that she is leaving immediately and that was yesterday morning so she should be here in a couple days." He scarfed down some more food as his younger brother remained thinking things over, his eyes flickering between his son and Kagome.

"I will go out in the morning and look around after I shower. I have a feeling Kagome likes the dark cherry wood but I think for now I will get a bassinet to keep next to the bed. It is possible he will be released before she wakes up." He kept feeling that tug-of-war match going on with his emotions. He feels proud to be a father and knowing that his son has such a great mother but on the other hand he wants her here to be a part of everything, not die in a similar manner to his mother.

"I understand, well at least we will have Temari here for a few days to help out with things. Hopefully she can stay a little longer than planned," he knew with his sister around she will be able to help him keep Gaara in good order. She will hopefully adopt the role of mother hen and force him to bed.

Gaara sat in a chair a few days later by the bed resting his arm against the window ledge as he drifted off to sleep recalling the last time they were together. He had just finished spilling his seed into her after she had already reached her climax a couple minutes earlier, they were both panting but she was already turned on again, wanting more. Just as he knows how to work her body, she knows just what to say to get him revved up as well. "Gaara, please take me any way you want," her blue eyes were looking back at him, that plea for more spoken within the depths of her eyes as he felt his breath catch for a second before his eyes became lidded with desire, the sand weaving around the bed at his will. Those words sealed her fate that night.

Unlike him she isn't a shinobi with chakra to help aid her recovery and adrenaline. It was almost a guarantee that by the time he is through with her she won't be walking much or even have the energy to do anything tomorrow. If she is saying words like that then he knows she is more than prepared to do deal with the consequences because she won't be returning home until he is done having her any way he wants and the second she finished that sentence he already had five positions in mind that he is certain they will both enjoy. No that night it may have started off with her riding him but by the time it ended he was dominant and she was hardly able to even moan because her throat was going as dry as her sheath. He could have continued going at it, dawn was only a few hours away but he didn't because he respects her and knows anything further would have only served to hurt her. Nights like those were never forgotten because that is when they really let things out, when they felt their best after recovering.

The door opened and Kankuro walked in with Temari seeing Gaara had nodded off. They were holding the baby, Temari insisted on having time with her nephew while her youngest brother got some time to relax but instead they found him still in Kagome's hospital room falling asleep in the chair rather than going home to rest. Today is the sixth day that Kagome has been here, the second since Temari got here and she has to admit, for the two only having a relationship based on sex, Gaara is very dedicated to her welfare. For right now she will leave him be but tonight she is dragging him home and forcing him to sleep in his bed while the baby rests. He may have once been an insomniac by force due to Shukaku but those days are over, he has a lot of responsibilities lying on his shoulders and he needs enough rest to keep going strong.

"I guess we should check back later," Kankuro said and quietly shut the door. "Be nice if Kagome would wake up so we can finally have a name for this little guy. Gaara is adamant on having her input to decide between the two names he came up with."

"It isn't even certain that she will wake up and what if it takes weeks for her to do so? I mean she was sacrificing her life energy to keep their son alive. That isn't something you can easily recover from. Right now there is only enough left to keep her alive in a coma and she might never come out of it," Temari brought up being logical about what the facts are.

"I know and I know Gaara knows this too but he also recognizes just how much she went through alone. He isn't likely to give in to anyone's demands real easy and on top of that the council is demanding answers to what it was she was battling because we have never seen creatures like that before. They are worried that the village could be in danger and are pressing to have someone take a look inside her memories to get answers just in case she does die. Gaara isn't happy about it and we know she is a good person but we really don't know a thing about her past, we didn't even know she is this really powerful priestess. I mean that part was only discovered a couple days after she arrived and her powers had recovered all the way so really the council has a point, we should try to get answers while we can or we may be up against an unknown threat." Kankuro spoke to his sister as they both looked at the facts and felt the scale tips more towards getting these questions solved so they can hopefully either prepare or breathe easier.

"So what are we supposed to do then, convince Gaara to go through with it? As far as I see it the whole process won't hurt her and the safety of the village could be at stake," she tried to figure out why Gaara hasn't let anyone do anything. Is he really that concerned and paranoid about something going wrong or is it he doesn't want to invade her mind? Then again if they go through with it, anyone who looks inside her memories will also be seeing their intimate moments too or more like her brother and Kagome going at it hardcore. Really the sex must have really been that good if they were having it as much as he had hinted.

"Who knew our brother would have such a sex drive…" he mumbled trying to not be disturbed by it. "Then again maybe the sex really was just that good… I mean seriously he told me that after a few weeks they were going at it most nights depending on what they had going on. I think he became a sex addict honestly, at least that is what I initially thought but after she left he wouldn't even think about having sex with anyone else so he turned to training instead; primarily his taijutsu and I know this because he made me join the bandwagon with him. Man I could hardly keep up with his ferocity and was unprepared for the stamina he has. It really whipped me into shape after I got done being sore the first couple weeks," he grimaced thinking of just how tough of an opponent Gaara really is in taijutsu. "Really I think when it comes to Taijutsu he can only be taken on by a taijutsu master but at least now I am going to be more useful and stronger in missions and battles."

"Really so for these past months you two have been training together that much. I mean I know you two have both changed physically but it is hard to see how much when you wear clothes the way you two do," she waved hand at his loose black outfit. "You might catch the eye of a few ladies if you shed those clothes from time to time for something that will show off your physique you know," she commented his way seeing a slight glare in his eyes.

"Yeah well I am more than capable of catching the eye of a few ladies just being as I am," he grouched out.

"Oh so where are they," she smirked his way, a challenge lit in her eyes.

"Obviously not here right now, jeez do you think they would be on my arms at a time like this," he turned away hiding his flustered face so she couldn't see the fact he really hasn't been seeing any ladies at all these days.

Deciding to catch him in his bluff sooner or later she said, "Well I want to meet these ladies before I go home. It is bad enough that Gaara kept Kagome a secret, I probably could have helped the spark between those two so we could have avoided all this so I hope you don't follow in his footsteps and ignore how helpful your older sister can be."

Nervously rubbing the back of his head he looked down at her confident eyes, "Uh yeah yeah... sure Temari." Looking back at her words he asked suddenly, "Wait what do you mean about helping Gaara, I mean Kagome said she would be leaving? The fact he found her was surprising but she has been lingering on deaths door since before he found her. Really I don't see how you could have done anything for the two of them."

"Well to me it is obvious. She had some responsibility that was going to claim her attention and take her away at any point. Had I been informed of this predicament I could have broken down the walls that neither of you bothered to push against and maybe got an answer to what was going on so we could have possibly helped her. The way I see it, she would have ended up pregnant regardless but at least this way we would have known what was going on and she could have given birth in full term at the hospital rather than for the most part helpless against a tree with no way of getting help and sacrificing her life and power to keep their son alive. I really think my way would have been much better," she concluded while she received a dry look.

"Yeah well first you would have had to get her to speak about it and then convince her to let us help. I have a feeling she kept this all a secret because she didn't want anyone getting involved in her problems," he pointed out to her.

"Well that is just too bad for her; she is family now regardless if those two end up together. By the time I leave I will be making sure we cover all of our bases and wear the two of them down so maybe they will finally give things a shot between them," her decision was final and really she can be very convincing when she wants to be.

"Yeah well I doubt you need to worry about Gaara. I guess I forgot to tell you but he wants to give things a try and he wants them to both live at his place which would make sense. Right now I suppose he is just trying to not jeopardize any chance he might have at making things work between them. She might not take to having her memories invaded," he clued her into his thoughts as she looked somewhat relieved that Gaara has decided those whole only sex thing was a bad idea most likely.

"We will just have to see," she looked down at her nephew as they finally exited the building and began making their way over to Gaara's place where she has been helping to get a room setup as a nursery for the little guy. "He really does take after Gaara's looks so far," she whispered looking down at the sleeping infant. Even her pouch of kunai knives weighs more than he does right now.

It took a while longer but a week later Kagome had woken up and was discharged from the hospital. Gaara on the other hand had been pressured into ordering for her memories to be searched for the sake of the village's safety and he felt bad about it. He stood with her now standing in the hallway leading into three of the bedrooms. Although he has had plenty of time to think about things it still doesn't change the fact he isn't sure what the outcome will be. Facing towards her he could see she understood that he wishes to talk to her about something and really she knows there is a lot to talk about.

"Kagome I know we kept each other at a distance but there is something you need to know. I never would have decided to sleep with you if I had found any part of you repulsive. As the Kazekage I keep a close watch on everyone and make it my business to learn about any newcomers and so before Kankuro even introduced us, I already knew of your kindness and good heart. Had it not been for the fact you informed me that eventually you will be disappearing I would have thought about seeking something more with you," he confessed, surprising her with the fact that he was basically saying he hadn't chosen her as bed partner just because they wanted the same things, he had already been well aware of the kind of person she is and even went as far to say if not for her impending departure he would have pursued her quite likely.

"Even though we didn't really interact face to face beyond sex and had tried to keep our distance, I still found myself missing you and regretting the fact I didn't get to really know you. It bothered me for a long time when you were suddenly gone and I had no hints or clues to where or why. I don't want to make that same mistake a second time and so what I am getting at is I don't want things to be like how they were before, I want to know you and take a chance at their being an 'us.' Either way I would like you and our son both living here with me, you can either have your own room or share the bed with me. The choices are yours to make," he shocked her, coming face to face with her other emotions, ones he didn't see in the bedroom but rather from a distance as she interacted with the other people of his village.

He was so serious in all of his decisions it really surprised her as she wasn't expecting all of this or the fact that he is asking her to give him a chance. She knows he is a fair ruler, open to others ideas and suggestions but it looks like this is a trait that extends into his personal life as well. With him being the Kazekage he could have simply ordered her to live with him or give up their son to his care and several other things but all he did is let her know where he stands with things and where he hopes things will go while offering her his home and bed if she so wishes it. Well it really goes beyond just the bed, he is asking for them to give a relationship a try and not just because they now have a child together but because he regrets his actions in not trying before and was instead upset at the fact that he didn't know what she was hiding and never asked either.

"This might be ridiculous but are you sure this is what you want Gaara," she tried to meet his eyes and though confident in the bedroom with him, she felt exposed outside of it.

"Before I even knew I was a father, only a few weeks after you disappeared I confided in my brother that I didn't avoid gaining feelings for you because I often watched you play with the orphans and I was upset that I found someone I would have been willing to take a chance with but it would only lead to pain when you left. I wish I had at least gotten you to tell me why you were going because then I could have at least made a clearer judgement. Had I known you would have ended up in such trouble I never would have let you leave," he rested his hands on her shoulders trying to keep her drawn in even though she was already sporting a stubborn look.

"Gaara I never would have told you even if you demanded it. If given the option I would have left the village instead," she was no longer looking at him but instead at a door frame. "It was my duty, my problem, not yours so I wasn't about to let anyone else become involved."

He understood to a certain degree but if he kept her at the village any longer she would have started showing signs of pregnancy and then she wouldn't have had a choice or the ability to leave. Things would have likely become rough between them but in the end he wouldn't have let her go, especially not pregnant regardless of if it was his child or not. "This is a shinobi village Kagome. You wouldn't have been able to leave if I thought you were going to be in danger. We could keep going over what we interpret how the past could have been played out with different decisions and actions but what I care more about is the future. So Kagome, will you stay here and see if we can make each other happy?"

She felt flustered when he used a hand to force her to look up at him. Biting her lip as she looked into his calm and patient eyes she felt indecisive. It wasn't like she felt they wouldn't work out or something like that but she just wasn't sure if she is really ready to put her beat up heart out there again if ever. His hand was firm and warm against her skin, unrelenting against her wish to turn away from him and stop feeling so bare to his gaze. "I-," she paused looking up at him as tears welled up in her eyes.

He felt sad that she has yet to say yes and give them a chance. It would have been easy to take it as a rejection but her body language was telling more than she would reveal in words. For as confident as she had been in the bedroom that confidence was completely gone out here in the hallway. In front of him he has an insecure woman that is behaving more submissively than he has even seen. Her eyes reflected a pain he knows that he did not put there and so it told him that it was another who made her this way. "We have to both be willing to open up if we are to try and make this work. Both of our hearts have bled because of the way others have treated us and it made us unable to keep opening up to the possibility of not being hurt the next time," he was able to get her attention with his sincere words as he let her see she isn't alone in feeling pain.

"My uncle told me long ago that the only medicine that can cure a wounded heart is love. I had for a long time shut myself away from receiving it and although I opened up to some degree, I still closed myself off from receiving the full extent of this love. For the first time I feel like I found where I can receive the full extent of this love, I only need to open myself up to receiving it and finally have a life worth dreaming of. Even before you became pregnant with our son I already knew you would make a great mother some day and after it sunk in that you are the mother to my child as well as the lengths you went to in order to keep our son alive… I felt proud and lucky." He kept her eyes trained on his and going against what their agreement had once been he lowered his soft lips on to hers in their first ever kiss. It was sweet and heartwarming all at the same time as he pulled her closer trying to break down a barrier. As he pulled back he requested, "Let me show you how I really want us to be and what I held back on all those times in bed."

Her stunned blue eyes looked up at him, nearly speechless as she could only think about touching her lips as her mind wrapped around that kiss while she barely got her brain to function enough to realize he is looking for a reply. "Okay Gaara, I will give us a chance," she finally answered, his eyes relaying his relief at her choice.

He sealed the deal, so to say, with a kiss. Without missing a beat he led her into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them, not pausing until they were before the bed. "I promise this time will be much different compared to any other Kagome."

His vow stuck as he only took his coat, gourd, and vest off for the time being. That alone was one of the first differences. The next came in the fact he wanted her to lie down on the bed facing up after he took off the loose fitting green dress he bought her since her clothes were destroyed beyond repair. He was quick to keep her from covering her body from his eyes… something she hasn't done in a long time and though it has been a while he supposed it was partly due to the fact her body is still recovering from being pregnant these past months. "Don't hide from me; I could never be offset by the natural changes your body is going through. You're beautiful regardless so let me show you I mean it," he was already hovering over her, staring her right in the face, yet another thing they had never done before along with all of the talking. "Relax," he calmly instructed and began kissing her neck, something he has always wanted to do but would have been crossing the line. She was still partially fighting it but he could tell that she is beginning to relax into his touch and trust him in this.

Even if he wasn't all that smooth or skilled when it came to these more loving touches or any kissing, he still put his feelings behind it hoping she will feel it with his actions. Rubbing his hands up and down her arms he circled one around her shoulders and lifted her head with the hand on the other. He drew her into another kiss as her hands rested on his back trying to bring him closer while she bent her knees letting their most private parts touch through his clothing. He ground his growing erection against her, letting her moan against his mouth. The more intimate contact already felt better, it made the sex between them in the past seem almost cold in comparison to the heat growing around them now.

After pulling back he pecked her on the lips and slid the hand under her head to her shoulder and then down to her exposed breasts. Due to the coma her breasts had stopped producing milk already, returning back to their former state but as he looked at them he knew that while barely clinging to life she had been feeding their son with the milk she had naturally been producing at that time. Having never done this before he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it as he lightly groped and squeezed the other feeling her arch her back pushing her breasts into his attentions more as a surprised moan escaped her lips. He knew it must have felt good so he continued to worship both of her breasts as if giving thanks to her and them for what they did.

Her pelvis rubbed against him and he could feel her heat on his dick through his remaining clothes. With her fingers digging into his back he grinded against her as he continued to lavish her and her breasts with his affection. He has heard her moan a great deal of times but never has he ever heard her moan like this before. It was like a new symphony playing in his ears as he listened to her passionate cries. Her body was writhing beneath him, a bundle of highly responsive nerves that he steadily learned how to caress and manipulate to bring her more pleasure from his actions.

By the time he finally got around to taking the rest of his clothing off and pushing himself in he felt like she was already nearing her release. The walls were already squeezing him, trying to milk him of his seed. It made him hiss at the sudden pleasurable assault. He drew his hips back and thrust them forward harder than he meant to and she exposed her neck further to his view as she moaned at the intense feeling. It wasn't in his mind, over these last almost two weeks that he spent thinking about them, to be back in bed with her this soon but in a way their actions were speaking louder than words as she relaxed and responded to his affections. They were not having the stress relieving sex where they did everything basically hardcore. No this time the movements were almost at a sedate pace where they were both able to keep up while their lips graced the other's skin. After her lips met his shoulder as she worked her way up his neck, he knew that he wouldn't have stood a chance back in the past. The actions felt so loving causing him to feel like a security blanket is wrapped around them as they moved their bodies together. This is what he figured it meant to make love to one another…

Almost automatically when it was over she had begun to get up but he drew her back to him, spooning her from behind. "Please stay and rest," he whispered by her ear, "I want to feel what it is like to hold you at least this once," his voice held a plea that melted her defenses. With a pleased smile he felt her snuggle into him, relaxing once more as she drifted off to slumber and he dozed off as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming back to Gaara's home Temari and Kankuro were aware that Kagome has been released from the hospital and looked after their nephew in hopes that Gaara will be able to speak with Kagome. They were unsure of how things went but after arriving back and finding his door closed with everything quiet they pushed things further as Kankuro lightly rapped on his bedroom door. With no answer he opened it just enough that they could both look in and were surprised to see the discarded clothes and the back of his naked torso facing them. Temari was about ready to explode in frustration and anger but with Kankuro's height to aid him he could see something that she could not so he shut the door and dragged her away.

"Kankuro quit dragging me around," she hissed at him trying to keep her voice lowered as she held their slumbering nephew.

"Yeah well I wanted to make sure you didn't cause a scene and mistakenly damage things," he bit back at her.

"Oh and what damage would that be," she nearly growled at him as she wanted to go back there and tear into Gaara for being such an idiot.

"Just think about this for a second and let me speak. Then I'm sure it will be clear to you," his eyes demanded that she listen to him for this once. "Gaara is in there sleeping _with_ Kagome, which is something they have never actually done together before this. As soon as the sex was done she was taken back to her apartment and then he would immediately go back to his. Yeah they may have just had sex but she was snuggled up in bed with him. It might not be much to someone else but for them this is a huge step. They obviously must have broken down a few barriers to be in there doing that so let's not jump to conclusions and on top of that Gaara is finally resting to the point that we coming into his home and opening his bedroom door had not stirred him so I think for now we should let them be."

His solid points had her looking at the cold hard facts and letting her shoulders fall in defeat as she knows her brother made a good point. Those two have a different kind of relationship and history compared to others. It they are both in bed like that together it is a clear indication that things have changed for the better. They were not sure how long they will be asleep yet but Temari is certain that Kagome will not be put off from seeing her son with her own two eyes for long. She most likely was informed by Gaara that they had taken him for a short while to give him a break.

Thinking over the last week and a half she and others have shoved a lot of information into Gaara's head about taking care of a baby and the how delicate a state his child is in due to the premature birth. With his care and devotion to his newborn son he took it all in stride, asking questions where needed and often found reading information to prepare him for almost anything. It was almost amusing to see how frantic he would look the second his son cried about anything and she found it adorable how he went about trying to solve the problem and mimic actions he has seen her incorporate. With his ability to think with a clear and level head in battle, she watched it be put to the test as he tried to take on the beginnings of fatherhood. After a few days he knew better than they did as to what his son's cries were signaling. Like a true shinobi he had begun to detect the difference in his cries and was almost always right. Really she nearly laughed when instead of asking them for help he created a clone instead to go make a bottle while he tried to calm his screaming son. Gaara can be a stubborn and independent little bugger when he wants to be.

Gazing down with loving eyes she had a feeling that mommy and daddy will not be sleeping much longer as they watched him yawn and look up at them with blue eyes. Temari has yet to see Kagome's eyes so only Kankuro could note the likeness they held to the mother just like he had figured they would. It was a lucky guess for him he supposed. It was only fair that he take after his mother in some way rather than just being the spitting image of his father.

"I'm guessing he is going to be hungry so I am going to get a head start on making the bottle," Kankuro decided. "Once those two are up we might never really get to hold him," he commented making Temari pout as she absolutely adores her nephew.

"Yeah and tomorrow Shikamaru should be here with Shikadai so my attention will be going to them. I wonder how they will react to the new member of our family, or maybe I should say members," she thought about it.

"Well if things work out we will have a new sister-in-law eventually, depending on when they actually get married." He wasn't sure how long the courtship will actually last when it comes to those two. They can both be so different at times he isn't certain if they will take things slow or rush it because they have a child already.

"You are quite confident that they will work things out," she remarked to him from the couch as he worked in the kitchen getting the formula ready.

"Well she is the only one that Gaara has ever taken an interest in so I don't see him making the same mistake twice in letting her get away now that he has had a taste of what that was like and the fact he was reunited with her when he found her instead on the brink of death holding their son. You think seeing him worrying over Kagome being in a coma and tackling being a new father was something, you should have seen him when he was a nervous wreck trying to decide where he should be: Outside the operating room where Kagome's life still hung in the balance or up a couple floors with his premature son. He hardly sat down the first couple days because his nerves were getting the best of him. I mean really, how would you take finding the one person you would have taken a chance on to have a deeper relationship with on the verge of death and then realize they had also just given birth to what is clearly your child? Talk about, 'hey here I am again and by the way you're a father and I am dying,'" he ended with a higher pitch voice.

"Oh come on, it isn't quite like that. It is more like, 'sorry that I am basically dying now that you have discovered what happened to me but here is our kid so take care,'" she gave her interpretation to it.

"Yeah well regardless it freaked him out and really no one can blame him. His son looks like the spitting image of him when he was a baby and was also born premature from a dying mother. Obviously there are big differences too but Gaara was clearly sweating it even more as he was haunted with the events around his birth." Their conversation was heard by a priestess that had already woken up, having rested enough but felt comfortable remaining as she is. She doesn't know Gaara nearly as well as his siblings do but she could tell he did look as if he wasn't taking the best care of himself.

"I do agree that mom's death seemed to be haunting him; it isn't like Gaara to sit around worrying but what more could he really do? He got her to Suna, different medics worked on healing her until only her life energy was keeping her from waking up. Regardless of our tactics we still couldn't get him to hardly rest and now I swear his clothes are looking baggy on him," she shared with her other brother.

"Here is the bottle, I already made sure it isn't too hot," he handed it over to her. "Yeah I bet it was the stress and lack of sleep that caused it but we shouldn't have to worry about that now."

"I know but still, what am I going to do with the two of you? I still say had I been aware of her this whole mess could have been avoided. The two of them could be planning a wedding by now or something," she grumbled trying to get her point across.

"Hey it isn't like I knew the two were getting together like that after I introduced them. It took me putting the pieces together and confronting him for me to realize what had been going on but by then she had already left the village with hardly a trace of her left behind. Either way go complain to Gaara, you hardly ever nag him about anything," he grumbled right back.

"Psh, yeah well he seems to have learned his lesson so now I have to deal with you. You still haven't introduced me to any of these ladies that you supposedly caught the eye of while wearing your loose black attire," she started right in on him.

He made a noise to sound out his irritation. "Yeah well I have had better things to think about and take care of since you arrived," he tried to deflect it.

"Oh so you mean even when it has just been the two of us walking around shopping you couldn't find the time to introduce me to anyone, not even mention a single name," she pressed and Kagome tried to cover her laugh so she doesn't wake Gaara as the conversation continued to be loud enough that she could hear it through the closed door.

Gaara adjust his hold after a stretch, his head resting in the crook of her neck. She thought that maybe she had controlled herself well enough that he remained asleep but when his lips graced her skin, lightly sucking after each kiss her body instantly reacted to the sensitive area, giving him the moans he was after. "What has you laughing," his sleepy voice asked her.

"Your siblings' conversation," she supplied him with the answer trying to cool down her heated body thanks to him turning her on.

"Hmm," he grew comfortable once more feeling the pull of sleep.

"So Kankuro, are you going to give it up," she challenged him.

"What, whatever Temari, I am not incapable of attracting the ladies. Really I should be offended at your lack of faith in me," he tossed back in reply.

"Well if I could ever see one on your arm then I wouldn't be so concerned. Gaara has had plenty of admirers since he was 16 but didn't take notice to anyone until Kagome came along. You on the other hand are always going with this tough guy act, wearing your face paint and black attire; which only makes you look more unapproachable being they are for shinobi purposes. When you're off duty I think you should have a different set of clothes. You were saying how Gaara basically forced you into training in taijutsu with him and it really got you both into shape because you were at it almost every night," she reminded him. "So why not show off this new physique you were boasting about?"

"Are you just trying to trick me into agreeing to let you play dress up with me as your doll," he accused her.

"Well maybe I am. You could use a wardrobe change, one that will have me more confident on you finding someone to be with soon as well," she replied unhindered.

"Well aren't you the vain one," he jeered at her.

"Hey I'm a woman; I think that counts for something when it is my goal to see you stop being such a bachelor. What are you trying to be, like Baki or something," she taunted.

"Would you quit already, I get the drift. I will prove to you that I can be more fashionable since that is clearly where you think I am lacking but I was the one to help Gaara put together some of those outfits that made him look totally cool where the girls were fawning over him calling him the handsome, silent, and elite type," he pointed out to her.

"Yeah yeah, we both know he had them but I wouldn't say they were fawning over him. Honestly I don't think a single one of them ever approached him and that was why I used to worry about him since he didn't tend to smile often. If he wasn't frowning or looking serious, then he looked somewhere in between. Unlike you he has lightened up quite a bit so why don't you take after him and start doing the same," she began nagging on him again.

"What did Konoha do to you? Do you seriously sit around all day while your husband and kid are gone and think about your brothers or something… Well I am going to raid his fridge and see if he even has anything still edible in there," he left the living room to head back into the kitchen away from his nagging sister.

"What is that supposed to mean," she frowned at his retreating back.

"It means he hasn't been home eating in the last two weeks so quite a bit of the food could be spoiled since you were primarily cooking over at my place where you know I always have a ton of food," he replied as he opened up the refrigerator and scrunched his nose at the smell and sight. "Ugh it is just as I imagined."

"What, you can't be serious. Gaara is basically a neat freak, I can't imagine he would have so much spoiled food in his fridge," she got up from the couch still feeding her nephew.

"Hey, if not for the fact I was bringing him food at the hospital he probably would have lost even more weight. The only thing he ever made sure to do was be hygienic, worry some more, and work," he reminded her.

"Guess this means I need to add more meat into the food since he will need all the protein he can get," she looked inside his fridge still surprised that he let all the food spoil even though he didn't have a lot in there to begin with.

"Well I am going to clean out his fridge and go order some food for all of us. Are you staying here then," he asked while grabbing anything spoiled and dumping it in the garbage.

"Yeah, I'm going to lay him down for a nap after I change his diaper. Then I think I might lie down on the couch. I forgot how much work it can be having a baby around," she looked down at his content face as he continued to suck on the nipple of the bottle. "Really compared to Shikadai, he is quite the happy little guy."

"Which is funny seeing how now he has inherited the Nara's laziness, a complete opposite of the way we are," he shook his head never understanding how the two ever got around to falling in love but according to his sister and brother-in-law, his parents were the exact same way. "Well I'm heading out," he grabbed the garbage, hefting it over his shoulder; "I will see you when I get back."

"Yup, see you later," she watched him head out.

From bed Gaara lightly listened to the conversation until it came to a standstill. He felt ready to pass out but could tell Kagome is currently wide awake and judging from the conversation he could assume that Temari is feeding his son right now. Pushing himself up he connected eyes with Kagome, giving her a kiss before pulling her up with him as he led them to take a shower.

"Gaara, where are we going," she asked, having never been anywhere beyond the bedroom until today.

"To take a shower while we can," he informed her.

"To-together," she stuttered out surprised, seeing his aqua eyes look back at her.

"I've wanted to for a long time," he shared with her. "I know my sister wants to meet you. She came here from Konoha to help out while you were in the hospital."

"How long was I in the hospital for," she wasn't sure what today's date is.

"Sixteen days," he replied letting his answer sink in as he got the shower ready with his spare hand. As the water heated up to the right temperature he decided to add on to that. "You were giving him your life energy as well. Even though he was born premature your efforts made him stronger and healthy enough to be released from the hospital after a few days of observation." He tested the water and stepped in, bringing her with him. Letting go of her he wrapped his around her waist until she was snug against him. "Mothers are strong," he repeated his father's words to him. "From now on I will do my best to keep you both safe so you never end up in such a dire situation again," he vowed to her, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"Why haven't you called him by name," she realized that he never once said it.

"Because I haven't named him, I wanted you to help me. I did my best to honor you by finding names that are close to meaning miracle. I came up with Kei and Kichiro," he supplied to her.

She wrapped her arms around him feeling touched that he waited for her to decide on the name and even went so far as to honor that she looked at his birth as nothing short of a miracle. "Thank you, they are both good names," she complimented and tried to decide which one to go with.

"Maybe when you see him it will help," he voiced after she went quiet a couple minutes. Looking down at her damp head as the hot water showered over their bare forms. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her in the shower. Lifting her face up he sealed his lips over hers as the fire began running straight south in both of them. What started out as just a curious kiss turned into her back pressed against the cool tile wall with her legs wrapped around him as she moaned. It was a new position for them and he loved the face to face interaction they were given. "Kagome," he moaned her name feeling the passion running through his veins with each thrust.

With her arms wrapped around his neck she claimed his mouth, returning the kiss even as he made her moan. His hands were gripping under her upper thighs timing the movements with his thrusts as their tongues clashed. Sex came naturally to them but adding feelings behind it had exposed a whole new world to them that they kept locked away before.

Gaara was the first to emerge from the bathroom. Grabbing his clothes and getting her a robe of his to wear for the time being. Instead of putting everything on he just grabbed some black pants, his sandals and the button up shirt since he will not be returning to the office today. If anything he will be retiring to bed early if his son lets him do so. Entering the bathroom again he looked Kagome over as she stood only clad in a white towel. He wasn't about to push things off until later since they are both eager to see their son together and finally name him but he would be lying if he said the sight of her didn't get him excited again.

"I wasn't sure how you felt putting on that outfit again so I thought you might like something fresh," he handed her the robe seeing it fall to just above her ankles as she put it on and he took care of the towel she used.

Knowing that the other clothes she once had were all gone now she was glad he is turning out to be so thoughtful. "Thank you Gaara."

"Kagome, when you discovered you were pregnant, why didn't you just come back," he asked the question that has been nagging him.

"Well I had a few reasons, one of them being I couldn't, the second being that it would have put everyone here in a lot of danger. I had a duty to complete and it was all bad timing. Even though I was going to wait until after I gave birth and made sure he got to you, my enemy instead began pursuing us, spurred on by the thought of trying to end my pregnancy. It was just good planning that I was still within the borders of Wind Country. I was trying to keep to areas that are close to where I had seen border patrol and knew they would be my best bet in uniting you two," she gave him what her plan had been.

His mouth was a little slack but he still had plenty he wanted to say. The first to come out of his mouth was, "You didn't plan on returning with him?" His hands went to her shoulders as he felt upset with what he guessed to have been accurate.

"I didn't think I would live or remain here," she shared with him. "I'm not from this era and I wasn't from the era my enemy came from. A well on my family's shrine gave me the ability to time travel into the past 500 years. My enemy discovered it and came here with half of a jewel that I was to protect and destroy. InuYasha, Kikyo, and I chased after him and that is how I came to be in Suna. Being InuYasha is a half demon and Kikyo is my former life, so had a false body, it was decided that they would track Naraku down and I would stay in Suna until the time came. In the end I killed Naraku with a final arrow charged with my powers and InuYasha went to Hell with Kikyo just as he promised after seeing the destruction I'm assuming at least, I really don't know for sure but the jewel is gone as well." Sinking into her thoughts she tried to think of what happened to InuYasha and Kikyo but kept drawing a blank when it came to them. Feeling his grip tighten on her shoulders she was surprised when he pulled her to his chest, arms wrapping around her as she relayed information he had already learned but was glad she chose to share it with him.

"I'm glad I found you both. I wasn't expecting it but I felt relieved to see you even though your chances at living were slim. My regret will always be keeping that door shut between us because I could have helped you and kept you safe." In his eyes he nearly failed them both. Yes they were using protection when having sex but nothing is ever guaranteed even when coupled together. Back then he should have realized the chances of her becoming pregnant and ended that arrangement between them and pursued her just like he had begun to desire doing. "Stay with me here, I want to do my very best to be there for you and our son now like I wasn't before."

"Gaara you are not to blame, if anything it was my fault for not informing you of the pregnancy or danger. I was stubborn and it nearly cost his life," she fisted her hands into his shirt as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Kagome, we can both share the blame but from now on I want to move past any insecurity for his benefit. I'm happy being a father and I will be even happier giving us the chance to be a family together. I can't change the past but I can help the future," the familiar words coming from his mouth phrased in a different way.

"I want to too," she decided, looking up at him. If this is the kind of man she got herself tangled up with then she is glad because he is more than she ever expected

They both leaned in and shared a kiss. "Let's go see our son," he liked the way that sounded as he gave her a light smile that she returned with one of her own.

Going out into the living room Temari was surprised to finally see them as she looked a little worn out since apparently her nephew was not going to sleep like she thought he would. The two made for a striking couple as Gaara held her slightly in front of him. "Temari, I want you to meet Kagome. Kagome this is my sister, she is the oldest of us siblings," he began the introductions.

"Hello Temari, thank you for coming and helping us so much," she gave her a polite bow in a show of gratitude.

'Now why didn't my brother snatch her up a long time ago…' she looked the girl over seeing the sincerity behind her words and actions. "I'm just glad I can finally really get to meet you," she responded with a smile. "I think though someone else has been missing you," they could hear the baby getting fussy the moment he heard his mother's voice. Kagome could hardly keep her eyes off him even though she was doing her best to be polite with the introductions but Temari figured by now she knows how long she has been out. Handing him over carefully to her she could see her brother relax as he watched the mother of his child get to hold their son once again. That haunted look he had been carrying these past couple weeks was erased, he instead looked just like a new father, his eyes holding warmth as he looked over her shoulder to watch them interact.

Kagome cuddled him to her chest, happy to feel him in her arms and able to tell he has gained some weight since his birth. "Gaara, I'm thinking Kichiro, what do you think," she looked up at him and Temari thought the two were near ridiculous even if this moment is real cute.

"Kichiro," he mumbled looking down at him. "I will have to let the hospital know we have finally decided on a name," he gave the approval that Temari knew was coming.

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen Kankuro watched them feeling in a celebratory mood. "You know Gaara this means we can finally share that cup of sake later," he chimed in as he watched his brother smile. "When you guys are ready I have food out here for us all to eat."

Watching Gaara giving her a one armed hug as he rested the hand on his son's head she could see how truly happy he is feeling right in this moment, looking as if they are a complete family. Temari had a feeling that if Kagome is the person her brothers say she is, then Gaara is bound to fall in love with her and hopefully she will fall in love with him too. Right in this moment, they looked like a happy couple.

"He is still so tiny," Kagome noticed as Gaara's hand made her realize just how small Kichiro really is.

"Yes but he has been steadily gaining weight. The doctors want to see him every three days until he is at least eight pounds. It will take time but at least he is healthy because of your sacrifice," he stroked those soft locks of red hair, just as bright as his hair had been.

"I'm not sure what you mean, I was just trying to keep him fed and praying he will live until someone could help him," she replied to him.

"Then I guess your prayers were answered. My mother's will is in the sand. It has always protected me; it was one of her dying words that she will protect me." If he had the strength of a mother he is certain he could always protect any children he has but he is the father and so he will protect both the mother and his children with his own strength. With a kiss to her cheek making her blush he definitely hopes they have another child together but right now they have barriers to break down and a son to raise. This dream of the future is much better than the one he had of a happier past in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. "You had been feeding him your life energy as well to keep him alive while your powers aided his premature development. Even though you didn't know that you were doing it, it just goes to show how much you care about him. Your will to see him survive is what has him alive and healthy right now," he praised seeing her cheeks grow redder.

Spirits were raised in more than one meaning that night as Gaara tapped his cup to his brother's while he watched Kagome feed their son in the rocking chair and Temari did the dishes humming a lullaby that was stuck in her mind. He has some of his most precious people under his roof right now. Tomorrow he will see Shikamaru and if given the chance, play a game of Go with him and maybe see if he can rope his nephew into a round.

"So Gaara," Kankuro has been watching him. Although Gaara is sitting here at the table drinking some spirits with him his eyes kept going back to seeing Kagome holding their son out in the other room. "Are you finally seeing her the way I had meant for you two to get together?"

He slid his eyes back to his brother, "Yes, I suppose you could say we are officially dating now."

"Well then let's have another toast," he filled their cups up, "we have to celebrate that good news as well."

Smiling his way he took his cup, repeating their actions. "Kankuro, I heard earlier that you are going shopping for new clothes. Mind if we join you so I can buy Kagome a few outfits," he asked, seeing his brother nearly choke down his drink as Temari stopped the water.

"You know Gaara you should let me go shopping with Kagome as a bonding experience. We will even take Kichiro with us so we can pick things out for him. How about this, we will meet up at that restaurant we used to dine at around noon. This way you can join us and shop for the nursery and I can see Kankuro impress the ladies with his fashion skills," she decided, not about to let Kankuro slip a fast one on her.

"Oh come on," his spirits deflated as he watched Gaara agree.

That night Gaara rested on his side with his head propped up by his elbow. He fiddled with a strand of Kagome's hair while watching his son rest in the bassinet. They may not be husband and wife but he still felt like they are being a family on some level. "Kagome," he watched her eyes open, turning her body so she could look up at him. "I will be going into the office early in the morning to finish work but I will be with you two for the majority of the afternoon."

"You look so tired, are you sure you're not pushing yourself too much," she looked up at him worried. His tired yet serene face looked down at her, breaking his gaze on the bassinet. "Even I can see you look worn out."

"I will get more sleep tomorrow night… I used to never sleep so I can adjust." He thought back on those lonely and dark days. They are nothing like what he is experiencing now. "It will take time since I have a duty to the village but I also have one to you and our son. All three are important to me so I will somehow make it work. Just be patient with me, it is all I ask," he requested from her as he knows his role as Kazekage is one that keeps him busy. "You know this is the first time we have been in bed together and not had sex," he shared the observation. His body just couldn't do it tonight; he was just exhausted in all forms.

"Which goes to show how exhausted you really are," she cupped his cheek recognizing these last sixteen days to have been stressful, most likely an emotional roller coaster and he didn't take good care of himself. "Gaara, everyone is okay now so just rest."

He looked down at her kind and reassuring face, 'how did I never realize just how special she truly is,' he questioned. "I will rest after this," he drew her into a loving kiss until he was too tired so held her in his arms and relaxed with her resting her head on his chest. Just as he planned he rested until early morning. He was up before the sun regrettably untangling himself from Kagome and checking on their son. By the time he was finished dressing in his robes he could hear his son beginning to stir. Before a single cry could escape his lips he had a clone made down in the kitchen getting the bottle set while he took him from the bedroom. Kagome will be able to rest at least; he could tell that although awake she is still in a fragile condition so he will just have to be strong a little longer while she recovers.

Sitting in the rocking chair as he held Kichiro with a damp burp cloth and an empty bottle next to him, never had he ever thought about how happy fatherhood could make him. His little hand held his index finger as father and son looked each other over. "You're wide awake this morning," he began to quietly speak to his son. "Are you as happy as I am that you have both of your parents here to care for you now," he questioned the gurgling baby with a smile. "I will stay until I can get you to rest again and then I will need to get over to the office," he informed him well aware that he could not understand him but that he will enjoy hearing his father's voice. "I will always love you and be there for you," he promised him, "you will have as happy a childhood I can give you and I'm sure should you choose to be one you will make a fine shinobi someday."

Taking the sleep babe back into the bedroom he made sure he was all swaddled up before setting him down in the bassinet next to the bedside. Kagome was still resting peacefully and was now cuddling the pillow he had rested his head on. Drawing the covers higher up and pressing them to be more snug around her form he left the room satisfied. With just minutes until dawn he headed to the office determined to catch up on work and get plenty done by mid-morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter was totally 6000 words on the spot… surprised me.

Sitting behind his desk as the morning continued on he remained rooted to the spot getting any and all work done when a knock came to the door. Beckoning them in he was surprised as he looked up to see it was the shinobi who had done the job of looking into Kagome's mind. "Tazu how can I help you?"

He had shut the door behind him and went into a one legged kneel until Gaara waved it off wanting him to be more casual. Feeling nervous but coming to the conclusion that he is probably doing the right thing he took a deep breath. "Lord Gaara, you know that I don't just see memories but I can feel the emotions and hear the thoughts of the person holding them. I know you ordered that only information on the threat she had and any that might be possible on the village were to be shared. To me since this is the mother of your child and I have met Lady Kagome a few times and know she is a good person it might be in yours and hers best interest if I inform you of something I bit my tongue on before." He stopped; it will be up to his Lord if he is to go any further.

Gaara thought about it, propping his arms up on his desk as he folded his hands while considering hearing any further to what is on Tazu's mind. He didn't want to intrude any further, Kagome came from a much different world and is likely to be offended at this intrusion to her privacy. It is one thing to only have information regarding threats and what happened that day come about but it would seem Tazu still feels there is more that he should know about since she is the mother of his child. With a slight frown he said, "Go ahead Tazu, I will listen."

Nodding he started in, "Being I have seen her life since birth I can say she for the most part had a good life until her quest started on her fifteenth birthday but not long after she was then introduced into a new form of heartache and not just because she grew homesick but because she had grown fond of her companion InuYasha who was there in that final battle. The problem is he was in love with her former life, Kikyo, and even confused Kagome with her a few times. Even though her heart warmed to him he had not been gentle with it. She was insulted a lot and compared to her past life coming up as the short end of the stick. The way they left her just in eyesight of the village had been a hurtful experience as she felt abandoned, used, and feelings of a degraded self-worth," he paused to gather his thoughts as he watched his Lord's frown deepen a little in a show of being upset that she had not been treated kindly.

Gaara could tell that there is more and judging by the look on their face he will likely be more upset than what he had just heard. It wasn't really surprising that something had caused her to keep off any close ties and he had partially assumed it was because she knew that things wouldn't last but that hurt he had seen in her eyes yesterday had clued him in to there being more. He would have found it preferable that he hears of this from Kagome when she is ready to open up but it might be wise to listen right now.

"When it was discovered that she was pregnant the harsh words had continued with a tone and look of disgust and I know that she really had been planning on letting her life end at the final battle until she realized the new life she carried. Even that didn't change much, she just planned on making sure the child was taken to you after birth and carry on with it since in her mind no one would care and she felt like a burden even to her child. Lady Kagome wanted to die, she was hurting far worse emotionally than any physical damage could cause her but I can say this, she missed you and put a lot of thought towards the happiness she felt you would gain in having your very own child to hold close. To her, you two shared a likeness and she could see a void in your life that she wanted to see filled with love and by the time that last battle started, she was completely dedicated in doing what she felt was right because she wanted to die knowing the child is safe, being taken to you where you will then be happy holding the small bundle. The only reason she held on like she did was because your son was still in her dying arms instead of being turned over to the care of sand shinobi that will get him to you. I just find it sad," he squeezed his eyes shut a few moments, "and unfair that she was treated so horribly when she is such a giving person, a good person that has given up a lot, basically sacrificed nearly everything. She used to be such a happy person; I could even see her smiling face in reflections until the comparisons began with Kikyo. There was never anything she ever did to deserve being hurt and treated in such a fashion." He cooled down his jets and knew he should keep as much of his feelings out of it as possible but having her life exposed to him he felt hurt for her and knows that Lord Gaara is a good person. "I just thought you should know how fragile she is mentally. I can't assume to know your feelings or wants but if it involves having her as part of your future then it is only right that I make you aware of the fact she is the type to jump in front of an attack to save another and be glad to finally have her life end in a way that might be just as unselfish as it is selfish."

Gaara closed his eyes as he tried to keep his emotions under control. He may have gotten over his past but Kagome is just escaping hers. Would Kagome kill herself? That was the major question rolling around in his mind. "Are you saying Kagome is the type to basically die if it saves another but is not the type to just straight out commit suicide?"

"You are correct, her religion frowns on suicide and she isn't the type to do it. Since she lived through the battle and has seen that you have been given the child it just ate at me that I don't know what would happen with this change in things… I want to see you both happy, and if possible, together." His feelings were shared and they shared the same worry now.

"Thank you Tazu, I'm glad that I have become aware of this. Although I knew something painful had occurred I didn't know it was to this magnitude. As of yesterday she is my girlfriend so I believe she is trying to gain the strength and will to keep on living." In his mind and heart he wants to believe in her because she was strong enough to make it this far, he will just have to keep on giving her a reason to keep on living.

"You're welcome Lord Gaara," he did a short bow.

"This information will help me to better gauge how she is doing. You were right for bringing this up to me, I don't want something bad to happen," he fell silent as his mind ran amuck. "Go ahead and return back to what you were doing. Have a good day Tazu."

"You as well Lord Gaara," he was soon out the door leaving his Lord to think over what he had shared with him. Tazu felt confident that Lord Gaara will do his best.

With a weary sigh he let his posture slouch a little as he became riddled with worry over this revelation. With a few deep breaths he checked the time and knew his brother will be here shortly to head off on their morning shopping trip before joining the rest of the family for lunch. His brother-in-law and nephew should be here by now getting settled in wherever his sister decided to stay. Thinking about any and all interactions he has had with Kagome since she woke up he is certain he hasn't done anything to hurt her in any form. Straightening the papers on the desk and finishing the document he had been working on, he decided on getting fresh air up on the roof.

'If I am to enjoy this day I should get my thoughts in order and figure out what to do from here,' he looked out at the village from up there, a sense of pride always washes over him when he is up here looking out at Sunagakure. This is his village, the village he protects and forges bonds with people but it is also connected to other lands where he has more bonds within other villages. 'Kagome, Kichiro this place is home. This place will be your new home Kagome where I will do my best to make you happy,' his eyes watched kids running in the streets, citizens waving hi and stopping to chat with others as they went about their day. Turning around he watched his brother land on the roof behind him. "Kankuro…"

"Finally out of that stuffy office I see. Kagome said you went in early so how long have you really been up, we are all getting worried that you might overwork yourself," he stepped forward to join him in looking out over the village.

"I woke up before dawn and fed Kichiro before coming in," he answered honestly. "I'm going to bed earlier than last night; tomorrow we have a meeting in the morning and I don't want to be worrying Kagome."

"Already thinking that way, huh," he looked at his brother surprised. "Neither of you are in the best condition to be overdoing it, she still isn't looking the best."

"I know… she hasn't fully recovered so I hope Temari realizes that today. She may be awake but it will take longer for her to be in the clear. I'm just thankful we don't have imminent threats or known enemies. If she got caught up in something like that…" he couldn't finish it because he knew several scenarios would be possible.

Kankuro looked at him sharply, hearing the waver in his voice and the slight tremble to his hand with astonished eyes. "Gaara you…" he sighed and looked back out at the village with a smile. "You have come a long ways little brother. I can already tell you're going to be a great father and maybe even husband one day," he grinned as Gaara looked up at him. "I'm glad you're my brother and the leader of this village, it makes me proud. Since you're now so focused on the future I will start waiting for the day that I might hear wedding bells in it even if it is a bit far off right now. Kagome is sure to fall in love you," he proclaimed confidently. "Well should we head out and prove to Temari that I have fashion skills," he lit up with the challenge she gave him.

With a nod and a grateful smile the two jumped off the tower to head out on their shopping trip. "Kankuro, where is Shikamaru and Shikadai," he noticed they were not around.

"Well Temari recruited them to help the girls shop so you know Temari is making them carry the bags," he was certainly glad that he wasn't stuck in the same boat as them.

Kagome walked down the street a bit unsure about being out in the village with Kichiro. He is bundled up the best she can get him but still, this is a desert and he was born premature. They had left that morning not long after he was fed after they ate breakfast. Temari has been sure to keep things moving along but wiping some sweat off her brow, Kagome just wanted to sit in the shade at this point. At some point Temari had gained her brother's money and it made her feel uncomfortable with the amount of stuff they have already bought. The groceries she could understand but clothes and all that for her? She thought this was a trip to get Kichiro a few things.

"Okay we are almost to the next store and then by the time we finish there it should be time for lunch," Temari looked at the position of the sun over the village and the shadows it is casting.

Shikamaru sighed behind them holding a few bags while their son held a smaller one. "Temari we should take a break at this store," he said as they walked in and he began looking around.

"Oh stop being so lazy and quit whining," she gave him a sharp look.

"If I knew I was going to turn into your bag boy I would have stayed back home and taken it as a vacation," he grumbled as he noticed this place is full of feminine products and clothes. "Besides, Kagome could use a rest and we still have an hour until lunch." Seeing a few chairs over at the mirrors and fitting rooms he placed a guiding hand on Kagome's upper back. "Come on I spotted a place where you can sit and take a rest while my wife gets her shopping fix."

"Eh," Temari watched them walk off.

"Geez mom, I thought she was just released from the hospital yesterday? I wonder what Uncle Gaara would look like if he were to get mad," Shikadai cut through her thoughts as he walked away determined to go sit with them.

"Here, I will hold Kichiro so you can rest your arms while you get the chance. Temari is turning you into her personal doll," he held his arms out taking his new nephew from her as his sharp eyes took notice to her change in appearance. 'Really I think she should just go rest back at home,' he looked down at the sleeping infant. It was almost like holding a baby Gaara, it weirded him out until he got a look at the blue eyes of the mother.

"Thank you Shikamaru. I guess for all the sleeping I have done I'm just not up to par yet," she tried to smile it away and not show how exhausted she really felt.

"Uh, don't worry about it. Having a kid can be exhausting enough as it is," he waved it off.

"So what does Temari want from here? I really don't feel good about us spending so much of Gaara's money and he probably won't appreciate it either," she slumped in her seat a little as she tried to gain back some energy.

"Oh well from what Kankuro told me it was originally going to be you and Gaara going out but Kankuro wanted him to go shopping with him and Temari wanted to do the girl shopping with you. If you ask me at least the older two of the siblings have a bit of a problem holding on to their money when it comes to certain things. Gaara, well I don't really know but I'm sure he is just more focused on other things like being the Kazekage and now he is suddenly a father and a boyfriend," he stared off for a few moments. "Either way I know Gaara to be a decent guy, he is just trying to do something nice for you and probably spend time together like a family. That was probably his real intention but let his siblings have their way instead. Man all this thinking is such a drag and here I thought I could sit around and play a game of Go with him, not end up shopping," he sighed as Kagome looked up at him curiously.

"You know for being so determined to do nothing you sound like you're good at reading people," she took notice.

"I better be I'm counted on for coming up with battle strategies. In fact I met my wife when we faced off during the Chunin Exams and ended it in a draw. I had the next 200 moves planned but I was running out of chakra. It really surprised her that I was so good for being so lazy. Honestly I think only Gaara and a few others are capable of coming close to matching me. He is far more powerful than me so I know in raw power he beats me but in Go we get to really size each other up in our abilities to strategize. He is a tough opponent," he finally sat down and looked at the child that doesn't even weigh as much as a paperweight.

Kagome looked at him silently studying the man. He is more of a humble sort she can tell but is very good at what he puts his mind to. "If there is time would you mind teaching me how to play? I have never been able to sit down and try it before. Or if you have the instructions somewhere I could study them."

His dark eyes looked over at her a little surprised. "Not many people would be interested in a game like this. I will teach you but I am surprised."

"Well I'm not sure how good I really am at strategies but it can't be too different than facing an opponent on the battlefield and looking at the options before you, deciding what would be the best route to defeat them. Sure some people just have brute strength but even with that you still need to think when you have a tough opponent or they are usually a scheming sort." Naraku was the first one to come to mind and the way the jewel had used others just to stay around. A frown formed on her face as her eyes took in that distant look that told Shikamaru she is wrapped up in her own world of thoughts.

'I guess there is a lot more than meets the eye when it comes to Kagome. No one has said anything but then again I only just got here a few hours ago.' He let her be for the time being, soon his wife will be pushing her into a fitting room regardless.

Gaara made it to the restaurant and was shown to the private room his sister got for them. Entering in Temari was headed towards him while Kagome sat feeding a bottle to their son.

"I'm going to go freshen up," she departed for the bathroom.

Making his way to sit over by them he could see something is on her mind. He turned towards her after he sat down on a cushion. Holding a hand to her forehead he checked for signs of a fever after seeing how worn out and flushed she looks. "Kagome are you okay, you don't look so well," worry tinged his voice.

Trying to smile if off she replied, "I'm fine just a little worn out from the shopping." If she wasn't holding their son she would be twiddling her fingers or wrinkling her clothes in her nervousness in revealing the amount of money his sister spend today. "Umm Gaara, I am worried about something. You see your sister spent so much money this morning that she ran out and made a few tabs in your name instead. Normally I would mind my own business but a lot of the stuff had been for me and I really have no clue as to what all she ended up buying."

"Is that what has you looking uncomfortable," he questioned as she meekly nodded. "I had a feeling she would do this but I didn't give her all of my money and took care of the tabs already."

"But Gaara that was a lot of stuff," biting her lip she tried to look him in the face as she felt guilty. "I'm fine with most of it going back since I really don't even recall what it all is and some of it I really fail to see when I would ever need it. The dress you bought me is good enough."

He is well aware of his sister's spending habits but he has little to buy or pay for from his own pocket so it would take a lot to wipe out his savings. It wasn't intentional to save that much money, he just accumulated a lot since he isn't big on shopping or anything. "I'm well aware of her spending habits but I don't mind. She doesn't normally have much for female company with all of us guys so I let her enjoy today. What I do want to make sure is that you got something you like?"

"It is all nice I'm sure," she attempted to assure him.

"Kagome the point was for you two to enjoy yourselves while you get something nice and anything you need. How can I treat you to some new clothes and things if you don't pick anything out that catches your attention," he looked at her seriously. "After they leave we will talk about this but for the afternoon I want to go shopping for a few things together. When we are done I want you to rest until I get back from the office. I'm planning to retire early to bed; it would be nice you joined me." He felt tempted to hold her right now but before they could say anything further he turned his attention to the curtain as he heard them all chatting as they made their way down the hall.

They ordered plenty of dishes to pass around; Gaara cradled Kichiro with his left arm easily while he ate. Around the table conversation flowed, everyone hearing about any news coming from the different households. At that time Kagome did not realize or understand this is her family now. She felt like a guest and a stranger all at the same time even though she is now related to them through her son with Gaara. Preferring to remain quiet but still polite she was glad she at least had the food to keep her busy as she took measured and sure bites, timing it all so she could make it last all dinner. It did not escape any of the shinobi in the room.

Only Gaara really knew just how alone she is now, or at least how alone she thinks she is. It is clear in his eyes that she isn't comfortable yet and didn't understand what her new circumstances really are. They may be a couple now but they are still not close to where she can ease up around him easily and this is their first time out in the village together since they first met.

Tazu said she had been a happy person and she didn't start to look at herself differently until the comparisons to Kikyo had begun so he knows it will take some more thinking. If he can go from the village monster to the village leader then he is sure he can help her. In his mind he began to analyze everything he knows about her, mistakes are _not_ allowed in any of this. Finishing his own food and tea he relaxed slightly, switching Kichiro to his other arm as he rested his left hand on the small of her back rubbing it a couple times in hopes to be comforting. Kagome looked at him startled at first as he gave her that knowing look that alerted her that she was not escaping his notice in the least.

When the food was finished Gaara paid for it all and resumed having his hand on her back, watching her cheeks turn pink from the corner of his eye as he led them out the door and on to the street. "I'm going with Kagome to shop for the nursery, are any of you joining us?"

"Yes, we will be around, it is time for Kankuro to show us his skills when he gets back from changing," Temari grinned as if she has hidden motives, which she probably does.

"After I'm done with work for the day you can all come over for dinner," he invited them since he has plenty of room and seats to host the whole family. Gaara enjoys seeing his place filled with their laughter and conversations; it made it less lonely when he has memories to think on. Now though, he glanced down at Kagome, he has his son and girlfriend there to keep the place feeling more like home rather than the dead silence. Seeing the sand blowing down the street towards them he retracted his hand from Kagome to bring Kichiro upright, sheltering him from the coming wind and particles.

"I will fix a couple dishes to bring over from Kankuro's place," Temari replied once again for everyone as typical of her.

With a nod they waited a few minutes as the different citizens and shinobi looked at them curiously, many waving hello to the family as they eyed the bundle in Gaara's arms. With a cry Kichiro alerted everyone he is up and by a simple sniff and the sound of this cry Gaara was able to figure out his diaper needs changing. "I will be right back, he needs his diaper changed," he alerted them and with a swirl of sand they were gone surprising Kagome. It has been a long time since she has seen him do that.

"How does he do that," she mumbled.

"Simple, with a burst of chakra he can move really fast. You could call that the Sand Body Flicker, the sand is used to help disguise his movement. I don't really use it that much and neither does the rest of us but he uses it real often you might have noticed. Since he also has a lot more chakra, possibly more than the three of us combined, he can go further distances since it does take a lot more chakra than just simply walking or running wherever he goes." He tried to explain to the still confused woman.

"I really don't understand what chakra is. How does one get it, are they just simply born with it here because I have never heard of chakra being used to accelerate your speed," she turned her questioning eyes to the couple figuring she should finally take some notice to what this world is really about.

"How could you live in a shinobi village at your age and not be familiar with chakra. I mean the village has been attacked in the past, hadn't you been there to witness Gaara protecting it," Shikamaru countered as he was out of the loop with Kagome.

Shaking her head she tried to picture what Gaara would be protecting the village from. Was it enemies or some ferocious monster? "No I didn't grow up around here. I was in the village for I think eight months the last time I was here and minus him doing this Sand Body Flicker and occasionally control sand I have never seen anything else that would strike me as different compared to anyone else. I know what shinobi are, well at least what they are from where I came from but they… well never mind," she decided to drop the topic not wanting to say she has met a demon shinobi clan or the fact that shinobi in her time are not thought to hold any special powers, just a lot of strict training.

Shikamaru cast a look her way, studying her as if trying to figure out what she was about to say but decided to withhold. He could see she is curious, wanting to answer questions but was holding back for some other reason as she turned her attention towards any guards she could spot. Most likely she was waiting to see them do something spectacular but as it was nothing happened and Kankuro showed up just before Gaara.

With Gaara's lead they walked down the street heading to shop for the nursery. Once again they were gathering attention as a rumors had spread around town about Gaara being a father now which surprised many but being they are rumors no one was sure what to believe. The state of Kagome's health to the reasons why no one knew of their relationship were all given a lot of attention but no one could get the actual truth, it would surprise them if they ever were to find out. Although Kichiro was swaddled up to protect him from the elements he still caught a lot of attention as many wanted to catch sight of this infant they have been hearing about.

Kagome was given a good dose of attention as well and she tried to ignore it but she felt nervous. Here she is some nobody that disappeared from the village months ago and now she is suddenly back with the fact that she had been having sex with their leader exposed. It does take two to tango. Next to her she could see Gaara was just ignoring all of the attention, she wasn't sure how but he looked deep in thought.

Behind them Temari has yet to give her say on the outfit Kankuro chose to wore. A black vest with a rugged looking holding silver buttons and cut off sleeves was worn over a forest green plain t-shirt. The pants were not much different, black but a different material compared to what he usually wore and then just the usual sandals. It did look better in Kagome and Gaara's opinion, much more laidback and casual, showing off the muscle in his arms and occasionally his chest which would draw in an air of mystery. To them he did just fine.

"We are here," he directed them to the store he had in mind, letting Kagome in before him. The others walked in after as he turned his attention to Kagome. "What colors would you like to see in the nursery?"

Feeling a little startled she did find her eyes catch on a crib, it was a dark cherry wood and next thing she knew Gaara was going right over to it as he studied her for an answer when she failed to verbalize it. As the sales people approached she grew nervous and though she did her best to be pleasant, Gaara would have spotted it a mile away. From high school gossip to the magazines on the newsstands in her time, to her experiences in the past she felt her nerves increase as she fidgeted. Before she knew it he drew her to press against his side, an arm wrapping around her waist as he spoke to them and was shown where the matching furniture resides. He soon had it paid for and got her out of the store as his siblings stood by a sales lady where his sister played matchmaker with the two. Not wanting anything to do with that he left them to figure out that they had already finished their business there. Gaara is just as direct in his conversations as he is with his shopping Kagome figured and was thankful this wasn't going to be a long trip.

Back out in the street he kept his hold on her enjoying that he has her and their son in his arms. "Any other colors you would like to see in his room?"

"I'm not really sure, you should pick something," she looked between father and son. 'It is undeniable that this is his son.' He rubbed her side giving her the urge to giggle at the tickling sensation. She nearly pouted when she realized he was amused at her squirming. "You did that on purpose," she accused him but he gave no answer to either confirm or deny it, just a hint of laughter still shining in his orbs.

"Relax, I want us to enjoy today. We were robbed of enjoying your pregnancy so let's enjoy things like this together as much as we can," the sincerity leaked the tension from her as she stared at him.

Feeling a bit dumbstruck she didn't realize right away that she was nodding her head. "Yeah…" she agreed. Right after that the others filtered out of the store.

"We might be done after this next store," he said and before his sister could nab some unfortunate woman he got them moving seeing his brother look irked. 'If we can make this quick I could rest a few minutes with Kagome at the house,' he thought about that a moment and wanted to hurry up but held himself back. Walking into the next store he was able to spot the bedding he likes. It was blue looking like the shimmering surface of the ocean with a sandcastle pattern on it. "What do you think," he asked her as they reached it.

"I think it is cute," she smiled, feeling the fabric to the one on display, "and it is soft, almost silky." Looking around she noticed a sandcastle lamp, "Gaara did you see that lamp over there," she pointed towards it watching his eyes latch on to it.

"Let's go look at it," he decided and they walked over there together.

"I like this theme. Will he be able to manipulate the sand like you do," she asked feeling curious.

"I'm not sure myself. My father could manipulate gold dust due to kekkai genkai and I the sand, not many have ever had these abilities. It would be nice if he could," he never would have said that at one time since it was this very ability that ostracized him from others but he sees the value when he can use it to protect others and more pleasurable uses, he looked down at Kagome as he thought about the ways he has used it in the bedroom. It made him very aware of how attracted he is to her. Spotting an associate for the store he gained the complete set and had them out of the store deciding the rest can wait since it will be a while until they have to worry about a high chair or other things like that. Kagome now held Kichiro while he held the two bags. Approaching the family where they waited outside with Temari and Kankuro bickering he informed them, "We are done shopping for the day. Would six o'clock be okay for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good, gives me plenty of time to do everything," Temari answered back.

"I will see you all then," he picked Kagome up and was gone a second later. Arriving through his front door he let her down and while she got their son comfortable he went to quench his thirst with a glass of water. Walking to the bedroom he met her in the doorway as those thoughts still circulated through his mind. "Kagome," he pulled her to him. Giving her a hungry kiss as he began pushing her back towards the bed, "I want you to rest too you know. I need to return to work but I'm staying for a little while," he started shrugging off the top white layer to his robes, pulling it all off until his crimson button up shirt and matching pants were revealed.

By the time they reached the bed his lips were all over her neck, pulling on the dress to gain more access to her collar bone and shoulder. "Have I ever told you how attracted I am to you," he questioned. "You're the only one," he sucked on her pulse making her moan and pull on him. With a sigh he stopped knowing he would never finish at the office in time for supper if he let things continue this way. "After they leave tonight I want some time for us," he kissed the juncture of her neck. "I will try to be here ahead of them," he rolled on to his side.

"Gaara I thought we were going to right now," she whined as he already had her turned on.

"If I want to be here for supper then it is best we don't and I can guarantee you would be too tired." His voice was dark at the end of his sentence, a bulge in his pants pressing into her as proof of how much he wants her. "We will rest together for a little while and then I need to return to the office. I have a meeting in the morning with the council so I am going into the office a little early but I should be home around this time tomorrow. I would like to do something with you then while Temari is here to help with Kichiro."

Still lying on her back across the bed staring at the ceiling, she tried to get her mind and body off having sex. "Do something, like what," she wasn't sure what would be on his mind.

"Something couples do to have fun or spend time together. You're my first in a lot of things. I wish I had gotten to know you better the first time around. It wasn't until you were gone that I realized how attached I had become and not just the sex but being able to see you around the village or when you played with the orphans. Things could have been different but I'm lucky to have a second chance and glad I went to the border in person with a unit… I had been looking over the battle when I heard a baby crying in the forest and found a woman all dirty and bloody holding a bundled up child. At the time all I knew was there was a strange battle that had been going on and the people were strong with strange powers so I had given instructions for the border patrol to keep an eye on it but keep their distance. Seeing a mother there possibly dead," he took a breath, "and then I got close enough to noticed the raven hair, I panicked when I pushed it out of the way, coming face to face with you. Then to pull the baby from your arms and know without a doubt that I sired it… I can't really name all of the emotions. As happy as I was to be a father I felt near devastated seeing you, unsure if you were dead or alive until the medic looked you over. Kagome I just want you to understand that I do care about you, it isn't just about the sex or being the mother of my child, it is more than that. I really enjoyed how you made those kids smile and did nice acts for others, it was proof to me that you have a kind heart and strong mother instincts. Though surprised that you did become pregnant even with the protection I will never regret it."

Her eyes had moved to look at his face as her heart beat faster and faster. She didn't know how to react or what to say she just felt so stunned, flustered, near breathless, and numerous other emotions. The whole time she was at the village before she had never known he was watching her from a distance, never had a clue that he was remaining distant because she thought the moment she left the village it would be the last time. When he didn't hear anything from her he looked down at her feeling calm, raising his hand to brush his thumb on her cheek.

"You're my girlfriend and the mother of my child, I want you to know how I feel. A relationship of this level cannot progress without honesty and openness. So that is why I have spent time getting my thoughts and feelings in order in these last few weeks because to me you are strong, stronger than I am so I had faith that you would wake from your coma." He confessed almost everything but soon he will need to confess about learning of her past.

"Gaara you-," she choked up as her eyes grew teary but she fought off crying. 'How could he think of me as anything but weak or even find it in him to call me strong,' she doesn't think of him as a liar but she could not see the same thing.

"Shh," he tried to soothe her as she buried her face into his shirt. Moving them to where she could rest on him he allowed her to go in either direction she wishes right now. "Don't feel inclined to give an answer right now or any response. You only woke yesterday and there is more to speak about later. Just focus on what is important right now." She drew comfort from him, drifting off to sleep for an uncertain amount of time until he tried to pull away and head back to the office.

"Gaara," she mumbled and clung to him tighter. Being pushed on to her back his lips found hers.

"Mmm, still here," he mumbled still focused on her sweet lips. Feeling her legs part he almost automatically ground the erection he is still sporting into her. "I will never make it to work at this rate," he grew frustrated. "It can wait," he muttered and was quick to get his shirt off and pull the dress from her. Seeing her chest bound he grabbed a kunai from his pouch on his leg and cut it right down the middle. As soon as they were both in the nude he was thrusting in her as they kissed fervently.

The moment the baby began to stir from the sound of their bodies joining Gaara had her in the bathroom with the door shut as they gave the counter a new use. One round wasn't enough for either of them and so their moan and hisses in pleasure bounced off the walls in the bathroom and shower as he continued pounding into her feeling her walls grip him. With a third round finished as he felt his seed pump into her he still didn't feel satisfied, he could keep at it until supper if they wanted to. Pulling the shower nozzle to on he let the lukewarm water spray over them as they panted. "Tonight Kagome," he stressed, "I hope you will be in the mood to continue this."

He groaned as he felt his body respond to her once again. Keeping her pushed up against the wall he formed an idea to get his work out of the way quicker and with a jerk of his hips he began thrusting into her once again as he made her moan and took one out of Naruto's book… clones and he has the chakra to do it too he grinned. Feeling confident in his plan he enjoyed the rest of his shower with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Lunardragon33

I've never understood why the kage's never used clones to do all the paperwork that they all hate this is awesome

~Yeah I know right, even if one of the Kages has a meeting they could still have a clone in the office working on papers. I don't get why no one else ever thought about it. Well in Boruto Naruto sort of does it but in a different way. I am sorry my updates on stories are sporadic. I'm not sleeping much still, insomnia problems, so I am having problems just plain thinking and focusing in a productive and creative way.

It was just sex 5

In the office Gaara was successful and was feeling rather good. What man wouldn't after having sex with their girlfriend for a few rounds and then helped each other bathe which led to more sex. With a firm plan in mind on how he is to at least take care of paperwork quickly now that he has the motivation to do so, he sat behind his desk going through paper after paper while he had two clones standing on either end going through more papers. The pile was quickly diminishing when a knock came to the door.

With a couple words they came in and he found Shikamaru joining him in the room. He almost wondered if he is just avoiding Temari but from the look on his face it appeared he wants to talk. "I see something is on your mind," he observed.

"And I see you are doing something more typical of Naruto," he looked at the clones seeing the work quickly diminishing. "I am most likely out of the loop but I came to speak about Kagome," he announced and could see Gaara didn't seem to know what to make of it. "I will just get straight to the point. Today she was asking about chakra and was trying to figure out how you move around so fast after you left to change the diaper. I'm sure you didn't just find her under a rock somewhere but where could she have come from that made her so unaware to what we can do with chakra? I could tell she never heard of the chunnin exams and she most likely thought it was a board game or something but she spoke as if she has seen other kinds of shinobi and been in battle. It doesn't make sense to me," he got it all out figuring Gaara would be the person to speak to since Temari had no clue what was going on and Kankuro could only reveal she was in a battle and had been badly injured.

"I suppose since I do trust you and we are family now I should reveal something to you and my siblings that they do not know about yet. Kagome doesn't even know that I learned this; I'm planning to speak to her tomorrow if we get the chance. Should something ever happen to me she would have nowhere to turn to except her strength or you guys because we are the closest thing she now has to family or people to trust. Kagome is a time traveler, a powerful priestess that came here with two others to chase down an evil person by the name of Naraku who had half of a powerful jewel that she was born with the duty to protect and destroy. Kagome has seen three time periods so quite likely she has seen other shinobi but she is not unfamiliar with powers, she has just never seen humans do something that only those with demon blood could do back then." Shikamaru looked surprised but they have seen quite a few things in their couple decades of life so it wasn't unbelievable.

Continuing on in a more solemn manner he explained, "She has basically lost everything and planned on dying in the final battle but that changed when it became known that she was pregnant, even to the enemy. Instead of being able to wait out the pregnancy like she planned and get our son to me, Naraku relentlessly pursued her in hopes of killing the child before it was born. The final battle ended up occurring and she was the last one standing. Naraku threw her into the forest where she hit a tree causing the fractures and other damage, also her water broke. Kagome fired one last arrow, and within minutes she defeated her enemy, destroyed the jewel, and then begun preparing to give birth as the contractions hit her. The way she came here was destroyed but she has suffered a great deal in many other ways as well. Once she is aware of my knowledge on her past I am hoping she will open up more and finally have the break down that she has been avoiding. She needs to start healing or there is little anyone can do to bring her back to the person she once was, the one I have seen glimpses of." He still felt worried, he had no clue to what she might feel about him knowing so much but he needs her to realize that he is there for her and hopefully start feeling like she has people she can count on and trust.

"So I am guessing you are worried for her mentally as well. I mean it wasn't hard to pick up that she was uncomfortable with conversing at lunch so did her best to avoid it. That and she had planned on dying originally," he quickly put the pieces together, studying Gaara.

"Yes I am, she doesn't realize it now but we are her family. Unless it turns out that I don't make her happy and she finds someone else that will treat her right, I do not plan on letting her go. Not only would it not be honorable but I want to be with her." The soft confession kept them both quiet for a few moments as Shikamaru stood with his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"I didn't expect all of this but I hope for the best. Why was she so close to death, did she have brain damage or something of that sort," he questioned wanting to be sure he understood the extent to her injuries.

Shaking his head he answered, "Her skull was cracked but that wasn't it. She was so focused on keeping Kichiro alive and herself as well until she could see him in sand shinobi hands that she left a message in the dirt to get him to me and was unconsciously giving him her life energy. That is what nearly killed her, everything else the medics took care of." He rested his head on his hands a moment. "She somehow figured out the routes of all my border patrol and kept her path close to theirs to ensure when she gave birth she would be close to them. From the strange powers, strong opponents, and creatures that turned out to be demons I had ordered the unit close to her to keep their distance but went to check it out myself instead. That is how I came across them," he thought over that day, everything that occurred and his desperation to get her to the hospital along with the war on his emotions as he knew without a doubt he held his child but couldn't find it in him to take the time to pause and see if it is a son or daughter, not with the mother's life on the line.

"You went through a lot… she went through a lot," he smoothed a hand over his dark locks as he thought over everything Gaara just shared with him. "What a drag it must have been. So I'm assuming these other two that were fighting Naraku are dead?"

"I have no definite answer but I think they retreated, abandoned her, or thought her dead, I'm not sure but I do not count them as friends or even allies. Not with the way they treated her. I don't know any details or specifics, just that the way she has been treated had turned her from a happy and smiling person to this. During our affair, I guess you could call it, I had witnessed her do many kind and often generous things but those other two are the whole reason she is this way. If they ever come here I will not let them go by Kagome, the woman is her former life and has tried to kill her to gain back the soul she once carried. The male is a half demon with dog ears, he was supposed to be her protector but he has failed in every single aspect and is in love with her former life. That is basically her story," he summed up for his brother-in-law wanting someone to have a good scope on what her past is to ensure that she always has someone that knows of the life she once carried and the hurt she is going through now.

"Do you want us to stick around a few days longer," he thought he should ask.

"Hmm no, I would just like it if Temari could watch Kichiro for me tomorrow when I am through with work. I want to do something with Kagome tomorrow, I'm not sure what yet since she is more comfortable when we are alone but I hope to figure something out." He frowned in thought; he is so new to all of this.

"Maybe you should start with the truth of knowing about her past, let her get anything needed off her chest so then if there is time you two can do something in better spirits so you can bond and really enjoy yourselves. By then it might be sunset, she might enjoy watching it with you. You have a movie theatre here too, that would be an idea as well." The ideas got Gaara thinking over all of it, thankful for another level head in the room. With a nod they continued on with their chat as Gaara kept his mind turning over plans for tomorrow.

Walking into his home after only being at the office a couple hours, he found Kagome in the kitchen holding Kichiro while making a bottle. Greeting her with a kiss he finished the bottle as she got settled down in the rocking chair giving him a smile. This is what he wants to come home to, his very own family greeting him as he comes in the door. When he surfaced from the kitchen it was with a smile as he handed her the bottle and crouched down giving his son a kiss on the head. "We have some time until they arrive," he told her.

"I didn't expect you back early, I thought you had a lot of work," she looked up from their son once she was certain he is getting the formula milk.

"I found a way to make it take less time. Since I didn't have the motivation before I never took the time to think of it. Tomorrow I will show you," he promised, not wanting to make her any more surprised with all the things he can do while she is feeding their son. "I will be back, I'm going to change," he gave her another kiss and got up.

'He is in a real good mood,' she followed him with her eyes; 'I've never seen him like that before.' The smile he had come into the room with had immediately caught her attention; it has been a long time since someone looked at her that way. Sure the sex was fantastic earlier and it is really nice he made it home early after leaving so late but really she didn't see how either of those would cause that kind of reaction. That smile had been directed at her and Kichiro. 'Gaara has been completely honest; he wants us both here with him. Was I right about him being just as lonely as I am?'

While she puzzled over it as she watched their son just barely hearing Gaara right before he crouched back down by them. "Did you get any rest after I left," he questioned, figuring if she would like to do so she has the time.

"Yeah, I just got up with him right before you came in the door," they watched him eagerly drink the 6 oz. of formula. "He is eating with a lot of vigor today," she noticed, taking it as a good sign that he has such a healthy appetite.

"I almost forgot, tomorrow he is to see the doctor and get weighed. We can take him when I finish with work," he figured. They sat quietly for a while, their breathing and the sucking noises from their son being the only thing you could hear. Gaara felt his tuft of red hair, "Think my hair was as soft as his," he asked.

There was something in his voice that made her look at him, not sure what happened but realizing she has heard little about their parents. "I'm sure and just as cute too," she gave them both a smile. "He is like a baby version of you." That bonding moment he wants to have with her is already there, right in this moment.

Minutes later the house was full of the family sitting around the table eating as they talked. Kichiro stayed awake rather than falling back asleep. After dinner was cleared Kagome worked on the dishes while Kankuro held his nephew. Shikamaru and Gaara began playing Go while Temari was off somewhere with Shikadai in the house. That night had gone well so far, the two guys were already well within their zones focusing on out strategizing the other. Once done at the sink with all the dishes dried and put away she headed off to the bathroom.

"Hey Kagome, when you are done in there come into the guest room," Temari called to her as she watched her head into Gaara's bedroom.

"Okay," she called back. She felt hot and thought about finding a way to put her hair up when she stood in front of the sink. Gathering it up her eyes latched on to something on her neck. Tugging on the collar she looked closer, seeing the evidence of her activities with Gaara earlier. Up and down the left side of her neck lay the marks of where his mouth had occupied itself with sucking on the skin. '... I have hickies…' She reached up feeling the slightly tender areas surprised she has them for the first time. 'I guess the hair should remain down unless I want to broadcast it to his family what we were doing earlier.' Dropping her hand she didn't take any further time to look at it, just thankful they are not overly visible.

Heading into the other room she was surprised to see Temari going through all of the bags. She had been intending on returning at least some of it. No matter which way you look at it, a lot of money was spent and it was all Gaara's. She gets that he is the Kazekage and all that but to her it is a lot. She was working the last time in the village and knew it would take her a few months at least to earn that kind of money and really she could only do that if she didn't spend any of her earnings. 'Gaara didn't even seem phased by it…' which astonished her as she thought about it. 'How could someone be so calm about their hard earned money being spent so easily?' Then he had bought everything else that day not worried in the least and took care of the tabs. If she even had money she doubted that he would accept it but at least she could have contributed to something.

"Good you're here. What room are you sleeping in," she quickly asked as she continued sorting everything out. Really it looked like she had three birthdays with all the bags and boxes of stuff.

Feeling her cheeks warm up it didn't take much for her to realize that she is sporting a blush as the blunt question would then inform her if she is sleeping in bed with Gaara or not. Deciding to try and avoid that question she looked at the outfits piled on to the bed along with a few shoes, accessories and other things. "Umm Temari I don't think there is enough room for all of this."

"If you think there isn't enough room for all of this then you haven't seen the closets here. Well judging from the baby sleeping in Gaara's room I will just assume you two are sharing the bed," her sharp eyes taking note of her cheeks going from pink to a dark red as she fidgeted near the door. All day yesterday she could see how uncomfortable she was with all the purchases picked out for her. 'Gaara hardly spends any of his own money and before he was the Kazekage the council was always sending him on missions that they hoped would kill him and since they were highly ranked Gaara got paid nicely even then and those missions started when he was twelve. Well she certainly hasn't been the least bit interested in his money or position, it's Gaara that is pursuing her and trying to support all of them, I don't think she has ever asked him for anything. Hmm, I think it is time we have a talk.'

"Kagome shut the door and sit with me on the bed," she found a spot on the bed that was open where they could both be comfortable. Though Kagome did do as she basically demanded, she looked as if she is about to get told off, her body language was enough to tell Temari how uneasy the other woman is. 'Well this won't do, this won't do at all.'

Once she was seated slightly turned towards her Temari did something she isn't sure she has ever done before. Placing a calming hand on her brother's girlfriend's shoulder and another on her fidgeting hands she tried to non-verbally communicate that she isn't about to chew her out. "I know we don't really know a whole lot about you and the same thing could be said about your knowledge on us it seems but to me you are already family, everyone feels that way. If any of us thought ill of you or suspected you of anything that would cause concern then trust me, we would not be taking you shopping and all of this. Really I have no clue where or who your friends and family are but I hope soon you can come to thinks of us in a similar manner. Sure I would love it if my brothers were not idiots and things were different so we could be instead sitting here as married women but the past is the past there is nothing I can do to change it... Kankuro introduced you to Gaara because he thought you two would be good for each other and become friends at least. It wasn't until you were gone with barely a trace that he approached Gaara feeling angry that you two didn't give it a shot and well, he was certainly surprised to find out you two did continue seeing each other, just not in the way he hoped. I'm glad that Gaara didn't turn out to be a-sexual or something because I have never seen or heard of him being interested in anyone of either gender. The only other female that he has a closer relationship with is Matsuri because she was his student and though she is quite open in her admiration and apparent crush on Gaara, he has never looked at her as anything but a student and fellow comrade. When I received word of being an aunt and that they needed my help because they had no idea how to care for a baby and the mother might die, well I could hardly believe it but I knew it had to be true. When I arrived on the fourth day of you two being in the hospital Gaara had a lot of pressure thrown on to him and I know he felt alone in his certainty that you would survive which really he isn't usually that way."

Closing her mouth after a sigh she reflected on seeing Gaara looking near desperate for some sign that she would pull through. "Anything he could hold off on he did, like naming Kichiro and shopping for furniture in the nursery. He was completely convinced you would wake at any moment so you two could do it together, the way he wanted it to be. Making any sort of major decisions to him was like he held no faith in your strength to come out of it. He knows that it wasn't really his fault that you two were in such trouble but on some level he feels like he failed you and Kichiro. We know pain and Kankuro knew you were probably just as lonely as Gaara and needed that deeper connection with someone you can relate to. Really I don't know much more than your name, the fact you turned out to be a powerful priestess and this situation with my brother but I can tell that you're caring and would prefer to not have others pay your way. The problems with that right now are you don't have the ability to buy anything, have a premature infant to care for, and just got out of the hospital. Maybe you will work again at some point but for now just let Gaara take care of things, he has more than enough money since it just kept building up from all of the high rank missions he began going on when he was still a kid and then was made the Kazekage at fifteen. Trust me the money is just sitting there collecting dust basically and we inherited our father's property after he died. I guess I shouldn't be surprised if you don't know this but he was the Kazekage before Gaara until he was assassinated."

"Wait, your father was killed, but why," she turned her stunned blue eyes on her. She sort of figured he might be dead or something but she didn't know he had been the former leader of the village.

"He brought it on himself in all honesty," she shook her head thinking of her own past regrets. "I think it is best you speak more about some of this with Gaara. It isn't that I am incapable of telling you this but tomorrow when I watch Kichiro for you two, I think it will be a good time for a needed talk. If I launch into all of that I will have a hard time not revealing things about Gaara that he should share instead. I know Gaara feels to blame with our mother's death but I blame our dad and the elders at that time. What they did, the actions they chose to make while she was pregnant with him had been what caused her death and for him to be born premature. He was so frail and tiny; it took him until he was the Kazekage to finally be at the average height and weight of other males his age." She looked down at the floor deciding to stop there with the talk about their past. "Kagome, I don't know for sure but you sound like someone who has seen and been in battles. You know I was a former sand kunoichi until I got married and left for the leaf to live with Shikamaru. We could be more alike than you think, we're all here if you would like to talk," she offered, "and don't worry about all the stuff. You're a mother now so you should get spoiled at least every once in a while."

Taking a look around the room Kagome tried to gather her thoughts and see how she can best explain things. "It isn't like I had never been interested in shopping and being _normal_ ; I just left that life behind a long time ago," she slowly worded. "My life ever since I turned fifteen had been primarily reduced to roughing it. I only carried what could be carried in my big yellow bag, which is apparently gone now," she figured it would have been given to her by now if they had it. "I survived with primarily one set of clothes and occasionally pajamas. If my current set of clothes was ruined then I wore the priestess garb from Lady Kaede. The only other things I carried were my bow and a quiver full of arrows. The days of hanging out with my best friends listening to them gossip about cute boys and all that were basically over even though I did manage to still get together with them occasionally."

"What happened that your life changed so drastically," Temari questioned, figuring she must have been just an average citizen.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, my friends wouldn't have believed me if I ever told them. Everyone would think I'm crazy and say impossible. I'd rather not see you look at me like that. Heck I didn't even believe it at first, I tried to convince myself that I must have hit my head hard because things like that were not possible and went against everything I thought I knew, that the world knew." She looked almost bitter for a moment until she straightened her mind around. "It is over with now, everything is so there is no use to even trying to prove it."

"I think you might be surprised in what we would believe. For now I guess you won't tell me but I think you should speak to Gaara tomorrow even just a little while you are both free from any distractions or responsibilities. I guess I can see why this would all seem like so much to you when you were living off of what you could carry but like you said, those days are over. Now you can relax and enjoy being a mom with Gaara being so supportive," she encouraged her, bringing her back to the new circumstances.

"I guess," she still looked skeptical as she looked at everything.

"Don't guess just do. You will see soon enough. Now why don't you give me a hand with all of this and then we will see if our men are anywhere near close to finishing that game," she smiled and got up, offering her a hand up. With a smile Kagome accepted and they got to work.

In bed that night Gaara rested with an arm draped over Kagome. Inching closer he ran his hand down the side of her thigh as he asked, "Are you in the mood?"

She was lost in thought when his question caught her off guard. "The mood," she questioned what he meant by that.

"To have sex," he explained simply.

Mind turning back to earlier that day as she rolled over to face him, finally taking notice to his hand as he gave her a smoldering look and moved his hand to caress her butt, she felt her mind go straight to the gutter. It was strange that he asked but she could only guess he was either worried she is too worn out or is being respectful if not both of the possibilities. His flesh was bare around his torso and as she studied him, she could see he looked more defined than he already was when they were going at it like rabbits nearly every night most weeks. Letting her right hand touch his chest and float down his abdomen until she reached that 'v' between his hips she had to admit, she has not seen a man in person look nearly as sexy and handsome as Gaara is. He is sensitive while still being manly, caring, thoughtful, strong, and very attractive. She has seen and heard other girls and women talk about him. His good looks have not been ignored by the female population here in Suna. This is the first time she has so openly stared at him. Feeling him squeeze her right butt cheek she moved her hand to lay on his chest above his heart before giving a gentle push to indicate she wants him to lie on his back.

Straddling his waist she leaned down to kiss him, resting her hand on his chest while both of his gripped her butt. She kept the kissing going while he moved his hands to go under her robe and come into direct contact with her panties. He wasn't satisfied touching her with a cloth barrier keeping him from feeling the flesh there so he pulled them down as far as he could get them and then immediately went back to his earlier objective. Already her body was lubricating itself in preparation for penetration but feeling the muscles under her hand she decided on something else.

Gaara felt her move away from his lips and from her movements he released her butt from his grip and pushed his pants down until he could grip his erection and kick the pants the rest of the way off. It was standing tall as he anticipated the feel of her sinking her body down on it. The feeling was indescribable every time, something he highly enjoyed but rarely has she ever done it while facing him and even if she did, this will be the first he will be able to watch her. Those blue eyes looked at him in the dark speaking of some dark, lustful desire. Her hands slid down his body with her as he tried to figure out what she is up to when instead of discarding her panties and hopefully the robe, she kept on going. Her face was so close to the skin covering the ripped muscle of his abdomen, body hovering over the thus far ignored erection. She instead pulled his arm away from it as her pink tongue came out to lick up along that line of definition in his abs.

Mouth slightly parted he grew even more turned on than before as the little minx teased him, kissing his torso and sucking lightly on the skin in some places. With this welcomed change he was kept in suspense of not knowing what she will do next and he certainly didn't expect her to wrap her mouth around a nipple and suck on it, giving a gentle tug on it with her teeth before swirling her tongue in a circle. She had clearly read the surprise in his face as this sexy smirk made its way on to her lips… About to turn the tables on her he was going to grab her and roll them over so he could end this sweet torture with the much anticipated first thrust of his body entering hers but she pushed his arms back to the bed not done with him yet. Sure he could easily overpower her but the suspense and curiosity in him had let her remain in charge, being the dominant one in bed right now.

When her head moved down again, hands caressing his hips as she moved her mouth to ghost her breath over his erection it jumped at the warm air, bonking her in the lips as she held a slightly mischievous look in her eyes. He could hardly believe his eyes when she opened her mouth further and sucked on the tip of it making his breath catch before she could even dart that tongue out and lick up the head. "Kagome," he spouted with his breath caught in his throat still. Not stopping there she took the whole head in her mouth sucking and licking it before she bobbed her head up and down. She had him moaning, his head pushed against the pillow as his face became screwed up with this new pleasure as it surged through his body.

Hands finding her head he fought off guiding any of her actions as he fisted his hands in her hair. Never did he think about her ever doing such a thing to him but now he is torn between wanting her to keep at it and wanting to start thrusting. It just felt so good and it wound him tighter and ever so painfully tighter until he thought he might snap. "Kagome please ride me," he begged her with a moan. He couldn't take much more of this and so far she hasn't wanted to relinquish control. At this point he really wants to see her riding him from the front, see her enjoy feeling the penetration in her body with his dick and grind her hips against his. She discarded her panties and began doing just that with the robe still on. He gripped her butt again watching her enjoy the feeling of pushing him inside her. With her hands in her hair she began setting the pace, arching her back a little in reaction to the satisfying feeling as he closed his eyes a moment to soak in this feeling when Kichiro gave a short cry.

Everything came to a jerking halt and he held his breath hoping he might go back to sleep. A tense moment later he began getting up and Kagome got off him. She must not have expected him to pull her with him to go into the bathroom and shut the door. Taking a seat on the toilet he pulled her to stand before him. He was having too much fun and enjoying this too much to let it end. Though surprised at his choice of location she straddled his waist after moving the robe out of the way and with her hands on his shoulders to help her balance she dropped her body to engulf him once more as he held her around the waist. With no more cries from the bassinet they went back at it as he leaned forward to kiss the skin on her chest, using his hands to part the robe down to her elbows as he took a special interest in her breasts, groping them both as he watched her continue to ride his dick. He loved it; he loved every moment of it as he let his mouth join in the action once again.

When he got to the point that he needed to take charge he carried her into the other bedroom that he had made up for her in case she chose to sleep separate and now gave the bed its first occupants. With her legs over his shoulders as he stood at the end of the bed, he slammed home the second he undid the belt to the robe letting the noise of their skin smacking surround the room as they went at it just as hard as they used to but a whole lot better now that their emotions were tangled into the mix along with their fevered kisses.

So much for turning in early…


	6. Chapter 6

A WORD OF THANKS: You guys that are reviewing and following my story are all wonderful looks like my insomnia streak is finally coming to an end… well at least for tonight. That is why I get so much writing done. Love ya guys! And JJ if you are reading this I hope you are okay, it has been a while since I have heard from you. I may not always put a note up here on my stories but I do read and consider your thoughts and advice. You guys are all the best.

On the clones thing the jutsu Naruto uses is a Kage level jutsu because almost anyone else wouldn't have the level of chakra needed to use it without possibly killing themselves. In the war Kurama said the chakra Naruto was using is more so Naruto's he hadn't really been going on Kurama's strength for sharing the chakra around to all his comrades which showed regardless of being a jinchuriki he has high levels of chakra naturally and Gaara was the only one in the war to not show signs of chakra depletion despite the chakra-taxing attacks he was using even in quick succession. See after the Konoha crush Gaara stopped depending on Shukaku's power and began relying on his own strength and though he already had the immense chakra reserves and stamina from him, he continued to build his own. After Shukaku was removed he stayed just as powerful and continued to grow in power and techniques through the war and I have seen him use three clones during the second chunin exams. He had plenty of chakra left after creating them but was still caught in the trap by Hoichi. Even with much of Shukaku's chakra being stolen from him he was still fine after the whole ordeal which goes to show just how strong he was and that never changed after the actual removal of the tailed beast. A couple years after the war he had grown even stronger as was shown when he easily defended his entire village from the massive meteorites with multiple sand shields. Someone like Kakashi could not use a jutsu like that without consequences that could be severe, it really takes ones like Naruto, Tobirama, Hashirama, and Gaara to do it but they were both born with their own high chakra reserves. Though the clone thing is mainly just Naruto's typical move I don't see why Gaara wouldn't be able to do it since they both have immense chakra reserves and all the clones are doing is paperwork in this story, once he dismisses them he gets any leftover chakra back along with any knowledge they gain.

"Because of the manner in which the clones are created, the user must divide their chakra among the clones, potentially using up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra, or makes too many clones. This is especially problematic when the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique is used; whereas the normal version will only create a few clones, the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique can create hundreds.

A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user.[8] Similarly, because they are clones of the original, any chakra that the clone possesses will return to the original after being dispelled.[9] Conversely, the reverse is also true and the original is still able to manipulate the chakra of the clones.[10]"

It was just sex 6

Kankuro knocked on the door, waiting until Kagome answered the door looking tired while holding the crying baby. She automatically let him in and shut the door. "Hi Kankuro, give me a moment I was in the middle of getting his bottle ready."

"No problem, I came here for a couple reasons," he gave a confident grin and held his arms out to take his hungry nephew so she can get the bottle set with both arms free. She disappeared into the kitchen while he sat on the couch, being handed the bottle a minute later, the baby sucking on the nipple still letting out soft cries and hiccups as he calmed down.

"So what is on your mind," she asked while rubbing her son's head in a soothing manner. Kankuro had been one of the people she was somewhat friends with last time.

"Well for one I have a date tonight and Temari had nothing to do with it. I finally asked Katana out," he grinned at his success. "The second thing is Gaara asked me to be around for the deliveries today. The crib set is being delivered and the people are putting it together so he thought you might be more comfortable having someone here take care of that end rather than you being alone with strangers in the house."

"Oh, yeah I do appreciate it, thank you for coming. So I am guessing you are going on a date with Katana then tonight," she smiled feeling excited for her friend while stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, she is. I'm taking her to a place called the Blue Lagoon Lounge," he was not about to screw tonight up. "You on the other hand look tired. Didn't you get any sleep last night, I thought you two went to bed right away after we left," he looked her over seeing clear indications of lack of sleep as her cheeks turned red. "Yeah yeah I get it and I suppose the baby woke up after Gaara left and you likely didn't get back to sleep."

"Yeah," she mumbled, embarrassed that he figured out some of the reason she is looking so worn out.

"I would think with how worried Gaara is he would try keeping it in the pants. At this rate you will be pregnant again in no time," he was not about to complain but he doubted that she should be pregnant again so soon. 'Maybe I should say something to Gaara… then again if I say something to him he might decide that he does want to get her pregnant… man if he gets that idea in his head,' he nearly cringed at all the babies he could see Kagome having in the future, maybe even all in one pregnancy. Taking a glance at her he hoped she didn't catch on to his thoughts. "Well I hope you at least do something unless you want to be pregnant again."

"Well…" she thought it over, "sure I would like to be pregnant again under better circumstances than the last but not right now. This little guy will be enough of a handful and he isn't even near crawling yet." She wondered how long it will be until he does get around to all of that or when his first teeth will come in.

"Just in case I think I might grab one of those baby books from his desk and start reading off random facts just to cool his jets from thinking about having more kids in the meantime." He could only imagine what it will take to keep his brother's mind off of what it would be like to watch her go through pregnancy and keep it focused strictly on the stages of Kichiro's growth.

"Wait books," she looked at him wondering if she is really coming to the right conclusion.

"Yeah, the nurses and Temari began shoving so much information down his throat about how to take care of the baby he ended up with a book that I caught him reading instead of working. It helped to get his mind off things but he found the sections of all the things that could go wrong and began researching all the diseases and hazards that could harm Kichiro… he fretted over everything the first week. When reading all of that he also grabbed one on pregnancy and was reading that too so he could understand what you were going through alone and how far developed the baby was. If I ever have kids he will likely be my best source to go to with how extensively he has been reading up on everything." Looking at Kagome he could see she was astonished and he would be too if it wasn't for the fact that Gaara is very serious about any responsibilities he has and that he is now being given a larger family, his very own to make happy. "Kagome, he is there for you 100% with all of this. You will understand someday after you learn more about his past."

"I don't doubt he is there for me, I just didn't know he went that far," she felt amazed.

"Yeah well you were in a coma so he took it all on his shoulders to ensure he can be a good father and make the right decisions until you did wake." Those days of struggling to get his brother to bed are over but now it looks like he has no problem going to bed but more so one of sleeping when he does get there.

"I should ask him to bring them home," it sounded like there is a lot for her to learn.

"Ask him today," he paused to look over by the door. He got up just before a knock came; handing the baby over to Kagome so he could answer the door. "This must be the furniture," he said as he opened the door to find a few young guys holding the large boxes.

"Yes, this is the crib set Lord Gaara had ordered," one of the men said.

"Right this way," he opened the door all the way up, letting them through before he shut the door and led them to the nursery. Not many have ever seen Gaara's home; it probably won't surprise them much that he didn't have much for decoration or anything, just the basics. The one thing that did catch their attention was the attractive woman sitting on the couch feeding the red haired baby a bottle. "So you guys are setting this all up as well right," he wanted to make sure they are all on the same page.

"Yes, we will get it all set up and arrange it if you know where he wants it," another guy answered.

"I guess I will have to ask Kagome, well don't worry about the arranging part. We can do it no problem," he decided. "I will leave you to it, if you need anything you can find me in the family room or kitchen."

"Yes sir," they answered.

Walking away he was glad he did come over. They don't really have crime problems here but Kagome would have been uncomfortable alone with the baby and these men around. "Hey Kagome, how about I take care of Kichiro so you can get some rest while I'm here," he offered.

Seeing the bottle nearly finished she gave a tired nod. "Might as well I guess. Gaara did say he wants time to the two of us after Kichiro's appointment."

"See, all the more reason for you to sleep now since you didn't get much last night. I've got this," he was handed the baby again. "I will let you know when I head out now get some sleep. In fact I'm going to grab a diaper and wipes from the room quick," he followed her back there seeing the men look up from their work to get a look at her. "See something you like guys," he asked them sarcastically making them jump and get back to work. He walked into the bedroom seeing a dress laid out on the bed as he made his way to Gaara's dresser where he spotted the wipes and diapers. "Guessing Gaara wants you to wear that dress later," he asked, hearing the faucet on in the bathroom.

"Yeah, he laid it out before heading to work. I'm not sure what he has in mind but I guess we can chat tomorrow and hear how things went on both ends," she walked out of the bathroom with a stretch.

"Sure, maybe we can grab lunch or something. Temari might be leaving tomorrow with her family, maybe we can all get together. Well I will see you in a while," he headed out of the room shutting the door behind him as he gave those guys a glare for checking her out and was soon answering the door finding another delivery. "What is this now," he looked at the guy and let him in.

"A swing was purchased yesterday and set for delivery today," this guy answered and Kankuro figured Temari picked it out or maybe Gaara bought it somewhere. "Follow me," he led the guy to the nursery. "Just find a spot," he instructed and looked over the work a moment before heading back to the living room and setting the extra stuff down as Kichiro looked up at him with his blue eyes. "Hey little guy, we are going to hang out for a while as your room gets setup. Looks like you are going to stay awake for a while today," he searched the room with his eyes for a rattle or something. Seeing it on the rocking chair he sat down with it, shaking it in his nephews face after he picked up. "Kichiro, do you see what Uncle Kankuro has for you," he watched his nephew lift his arms up wanting to reach out for it but was still uncoordinated in his movements, not quite connecting what he wants to do and how to do it. The front door opened and he turned around finding his brother coming in the door. "Hey Gaara, the guys are in the nursery with the crib set and swing, Kagome is in the bedroom lying down. Here for a quick break I take it," he watched him walk over to them.

"Yeah, I thought I would check on how things are going and grab a bite to eat." He looked down at Kichiro seeing him wide awake. "I will be right back," he rubbed his son's head and headed towards the nursery and bedroom. Seeing them still in the beginning stages of putting the stuff together he opened the bedroom door seeing Kagome turn over to see who entered. Leaving it cracked he sat on the bed giving her a kiss in greeting. "I'm just stopping by to see how things are going and grabbing a bite to eat." He kissed her again as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself up. "I will check in on you before I head back out and then I will be done with work for the day in a couple hours. Sorry for keeping you up so late, tonight you can get all the rest you need."

"That will be nice even though I really enjoyed last night," she rested her head on his shoulder. Her body forced another yawn from her and she was soon curling back up on to the bed. With a lingering kiss he got up from the bed, shutting the door behind him as he glanced at the workers while he made his way to see Kichiro for a few minutes.

"I'm sure you want to see the kid," his brother got up and handed him over.

"Has he been awake long," he watched his little fist go into his mouth sucking on the fingers as he kicked his legs and gurgled.

"I don't know I only got here maybe 20 minutes ago. He was being impatient for the bottle she was in the middle of fixing. This little guy was really chowing down fast; the doctor is bound to be happy with his appetite." He grinned at the little guy. "On the other hand," he lowered his voice to keep it from carrying much, "I will be staying until those guys are gone."

"Something happen before I got here," he looked at his brother then turned his gaze towards the nursery.

"I know the majority of the village is aware she is your girlfriend, the mother of your child, the Kazekage and yet they let their eyes stray with me right there and when did you buy a swing," he asked his brother, only having heard about the first delivery.

"I didn't buy one, did Temari then," he wondered. A bit irked that they were eyeing her in that manner, in his world Kagome is only for his eyes to appreciate that way. Walking to the nursery he approached the guy putting the swing together. "There must be a mix-up I didn't buy a swing yet."

Looking up at the Kazekage they were all surprised at the resemblance the baby has to his father. "I'm sorry Lord Fifth; I was just told this is to be delivered to you from my boss."

He frowned looking it over seeing it is the same theme as the bedding. "Carry on, I will figure it out." His eyes looked over all of it, a crib, dresser, nightstand, and toy bin. Hearing a burp from Kichiro he looked down at his son amused. Putting him up to his shoulder he walked out of the room patting his upper back while his brother remained a moment longer making sure they felt uncomfortable under his stare. "It is time for daddy to eat now while you work on that diaper," he could see his son's face turning a little red as he gave a few grunts.

"Here, I will take the little guy while you get your food put together," he then looked at his nephew. "Great, he is already almost set for a diaper change," he grumbled. "At least it doesn't stink all that bad yet."

Gaara refrained from rolling his eyes as he handed Kichiro off and began getting various things out to cook his meal of choice up. A couple minutes later food was sizzling on a pan as he kept busy. Not long after he had two plates out and the rest put in the fridge as leftovers. Sitting down at the table his brother came in with Kichiro in a fresh diaper. "Going to eat with me," he set his chopsticks down and took Kichiro back, holding him with his left arm as his eyes drooped close.

"Yeah, thanks for the meal," Kankuro sat down with him.

"I will likely be done with work at the office before they are done. If not for the meeting this morning I would have been done by now." He really thought that meeting was ridiculous and a waste of his time. Normally it doesn't bother him but now that he has something more to look forward to at the end of the day he wants to be home sooner rather than later.

"How are you getting done with work so fast now days?" Gaara usually worked until supper time or later most nights so the fact he is now done in the afternoon a couple days in a row he had to figure out what he was doing.

"Working faster and the use of clones," he supplied.

"Wait you have clones in the office with you working," he was surprised by this change in things.

"Only when I am there but I could have been done had I kept them in there during the meeting. I have also been going into work early as well but I won't be tomorrow." He took a few more bites of his food before he finished and took his dish to the sink and grabbing the dishes he used for cooking it.

Kankuro's dish joined the pile, "Well if that is what it takes so you can enjoy time with these two then keep at it. I'm guessing you got the idea from Naruto always using clones?"

With a small smile he nodded. "Yes and though not many can do such I certainly can. In a few days I will have another table setup where I can increase the number of clones and be done even faster."

"So where are you taking her on that date tonight," he has not forgotten this will be the first time he has been on a date or even initiated it.

"I am not sure since she isn't all that comfortable out in public. Maybe the movies, I haven't been there yet and I don't know if she has ever seen one. If not that then I am fine staying in and doing something here instead," he glanced down at his son who had worn himself out. "I will bring the bassinet out here unless you plan on holding him the whole time?"

"Yeah don't worry about it. Heading out now," he asked.

"After I freshen up I will be," he looked down at his son again, it amazes him how little he really is. Even at the hospital he had seen him next to full term newborns and they dwarfed him in size. Hopefully he is still putting on some weight. He loves that he now has a family to come home to and he wants it to stay that way but it will take time to see if he can make Kagome truly happy. Letting his brother take Kichiro from him he headed to the bedroom, his eyes looking at the progress they are making with the furniture before he opened the door to his room and shut it behind him. Kagome was asleep on his side of the bed so he quietly went into the bathroom and shut the door as he made use of it.

After he got back out he stood in the doorway of his bathroom and stared at her. The last couple mornings he has done the same thing, soaking in the sight of her being his girlfriend, alive, and resting in his bed. Now that he has had a taste for what it would be like to have her here living in his home, sleeping in his bed, and there to greet him with their son when he gets home he doesn't want to ever give it up. Just in case though he wants to savor these moments so he has them forever. Deciding to leave and distract himself with work before his nerves catch up to him, he hoped that speaking with her later he could finally stop being so nervous.

A couple hours went by just like he said it would when he returned home seeing his son getting fussy and wanting another bottle. Kankuro waved him off knowing Gaara needs to be getting to the doctor soon enough. Making his way down the hall the guy who was putting the swing together was gone but some more needed to be done yet on the furniture although they did appear to be near finished. Hearing the shower on he entered his bedroom once again, making sure the door was shut tight as the shower turned off. He was tempted to join her but she was finished thankfully and he wasn't about to let others hear him and his girlfriend.

Stepping into the bathroom he watched her finish up as he let his eyes stray. For having been pregnant and then hospitalized, he found her body to be as beautiful as ever. In the bed she didn't like him seeing the loose skin around her stomach and seemed self-conscious about her wider hips even though he has made it clear that they don't share the same opinions. The thought of her being naked under that towel and taking her hair out of the towel on her head so he can watch it fall down to her skin had him ready to turn up the heat. Never could he figure out why unlike other guys he is only attracted to one person. Until she came along he found it odd that he never held interest in anyone but then he began noticing her after getting a report on the newcomers in the village, a routine thing he does and for the first time he held an interest in someone higher than the rest.

Just like with anything you don't quite realize your actions or what your reasons really are until later. It was practically a hobby as he knew where she worked and what her usual shifts were and any habits or places she often goes to. By the time a couple months passed he knew more about her than any other regular citizen even if she was only staying here temporarily. That was something he brought up when his brother introduced them. Although she had been friendly if not uncomfortable with that fact they both knew Kankuro was playing matchmaker, she was honest right off the bat with informing him she isn't looking for a relationship. By the end of that night, at the bar his brother was able to get them both to, he realized how often his eyes strayed from being respectful and minus the hormones he still deals with occasionally, he was becoming more and more painfully aroused for the first time. The alcohol could have been an influence to his following thoughts as he watched the sway of her hips as she left to the ladies room but without a doubt he wanted to be between them, he had the urge to do what he has heard other men say, even about her, he wanted to 'fuck her.'

It wasn't typical and this is the first time he has ever actually thought of sex with anyone specific. He remained in his thoughts wanting to figure out what is the difference between her and anyone else in the bar. Though drinking alcohol he knew he isn't drunk yet and she is the only one that stood out in his eyes, the only one that made his dick twitch in excitement whenever he caught sight of a little extra skin or cleavage. Taking a glance at other girls dressed either the same way or more revealing it did nothing to him and so after seeing her make her way back to him after finishing in the restroom and visiting with a few people, he took a far different approach than other guys. No cheesy pick up line or straight out flirting, he found their area clear of anyone that would overhear and decided to make this quick so he can be done with it.

"Kagome," he caught her attention just after she slid on to the barstool and ordered another drink.

"Yes Lord Gaara," she turned to where he stood with his own drink.

"I understand you are not looking for any emotional attachment like a relationship and I am not interested in one either. However the fact I do find you appealing I am offering something else," he paused and though he couldn't on some level believe he is doing this, the throbbing in his pants encouraged him to continue as he noticed her cheeks grow rosier, "would you be interested in one of a strict sexual nature?"

With the offer out there her cheeks went from a rosy hue to scarlet red and he couldn't help his eyes as they followed the path straight down to the top of her cleavage drawing his eyes to the rise and fall of her chest. She was silent as she looked at him disbelievingly with her jaw slack. It was an honest and straight out there way of saying he wants to be in her pants without jumping through hoops like the other guys.

"You don't have to answer right away, I'm going to finish my drink and head home after that since this kind of place is not my thing," he turned away from her slowly and took a sip of his drink just as hers was set down.

'The Kazekage, which turns out to be Kankuro's brother, just asked to have sex with me on a regular basis with no strings attached… I can't believe I didn't even smack him but he did it in such a direct yet respectful nature… what in the world am I even supposed to say and why does the fact that he has been checking me out all night make me aroused?' Her drink being set down was what helped her come out of her thoughts after she heard the last bit of what he said.

"Umm Lord Gaara, not to be disrespectful or anything but I think there are woman in this room that are better suited towards that kind of thing and I'm not – I mean I haven't," she was fidgeting trying to figure out what better way to say she has absolutely no sexual experience and right now having his aqua orbs look at her, after he slightly turned to her, was not making it any easier. Sure he is a hell of an attractive guy, the most attractive guy she sees here and maybe more on her level of interest with the bar scene but really, she should not be starting to have sexual thoughts or getting horny just because of this offer and the heat she sees in his eyes.

"You're a virgin," he realized as she snapped her mouth shut and nodded. That confirmation only served to make this even better with his lack of experience, virgin status, and it thrilled him to be the first to touch her in such a way. "I don't find that a problem and nothing against the other women but they don't do anything to me and it would be disrespectful should I be thinking of you instead. I'm well aware there are women in this bar that would take such an offer without batting an eye but I am not interested in them."

'He sure doesn't beat around the bush much,' she felt unprepared for dealing with this situation. She has turned down guys but they had never taken this approach before.

If she says yes he already knows just how he wants to have her, 'Unless she prefers a different position,' he looked down as he watched her legs rub together and he knew it wasn't because she had to go to the bathroom. He had to respect the fact she didn't jump at the chance to sleep with him and he watched her turn to her forgotten drink and begin drinking from the straw as she took the time to think it over.

Digging into a hidden pocket on her dress she put the money down to cover her drink. 'Am I crazy, why am I even thinking about this,' she berated herself. "Lord Gaara, I'm only here temporarily, I could be gone tomorrow or gone three months from now, I don't know when but I won't have time to end things with anyone, I will just be gone so that is why I am not making any close connections," she informed him.

He listened to her patiently and found it made sense, "If anything that would only further help things, unless one of us ends it prematurely we will consider it over when you leave."

'When I leave… I wanted to get married and have kids someday, have my first time be something special… oh yeah,' her eyes dimmed, blush fading from her face as she thought of what is sure to be her impending death. 'This might be my only chance to see what it would be like to be with a man in that way…' her thoughts circulated around that and it wasn't until she noticed him turning to leave after setting his empty drink down that she made her decision. With burning cheeks she said only loud enough for him to hear, "I accept," and found those eyes back on her.

"Let's leave then," he turned halfway around. It did surprise him on some level that she accepted his offer and even though he should have felt any ego he has take a beating with the more she thought about it, but instead the more she did think about it the more he respected her for taking the time to make a more sound decision.

Leaving her drink partially unfinished she followed after him not sure if she is making a mistake but knowing what her future looks like she wasn't sure if she really cared anymore. Her life as she knows it is already basically over. Her loved ones are in another time, the well was destroyed, the man she thought she was in love with has basically abandoned her for the woman she was reincarnated from because she is weak and will only hold them up due to her humanity and knack for getting into trouble. What is there in her life for her to really hold on to at this point? She has no one and even though she has a few somewhat friends here she didn't want to leave with any regrets of causing them harm when she does disappear. They will likely never find her, for all she knows if the battle with Naraku doesn't kill her Kikyo probably will and with the way things have been between her and InuYasha, she doesn't feel confident that he will pick her or even let her keep her life. No, to her once best friend and love interest, she is nothing but a pale imitation of her former life and jewel shard detector. Her life is worthless outside of her duty to end the jewel and uphold her promise to see to Naraku's demise. Catching Gaara looking over his shoulder at her she plastered on a nervous smile to hide the growing hurt as each day that went by only served to tear a new rip into her battered heart.

"Kagome," he called to her as he watched her finish combing out her damp locks from the shower as he came back from memory lane.

"Yes Gaara," she glanced over at him having noticed he has been lost in his mind for a while now.

"The first time we met at that bar, why did you accept my offer," he asked her as he craved to know the answer suddenly, turning serious eyes in her direction. "You're not the type to sleep around, I already figured that out back then but it did surprise me that you ended up accepting it."

"Oh is that what you have been thinking about all this time," she watched him nod in acceptance. She already knew the answer, it was the mark of when she felt her psyche heal at least a little bit as she grew to enjoy how sex made her escape all the internal damage inflicted on her as she instead focused on the immense pleasure it brought her. "I wanted to know what it would be like to be with a man and figured it might be my only chance since I was bound to be leaving at any moment," she answered honestly. Sex was her means to escape reality, the more taxing the better because that meant she wouldn't lie in bed feeling miserable or anxious. Whenever life was becoming too much she would use those trigger words to get him going at it harder than usual to keep her exhausted longer than usual. Yes the sex was that good and she used it like a drug to numb her pains.

She had grown to love the feel of the power he held in his frame. When her arms would give out or her knees collapse he would wrap an arm under her and go back at it. After the first couple times it happened and he learned she could still take more he began to learn her limits even as they continued to expand. The stamina she gained with the sex was nothing compared to his and he wasn't above using the sand to tease her nipples or bind her in some way. He was exactly what she needed in a somewhat lover. She grew so used to it she nearly deluded herself into thinking it could last forever if not a while longer but then the cold, harsh reality came back like a slap in the face not long after she finished work a day after she last seen Gaara. She was already getting ready for him to be appearing at her place in case he came a day early, she was looking forward to it but the gruff voice of her companion that she hadn't seen in months had crossed her ears and any ounce of this false reality she was deluding herself into was shattered.

No longer would she hear Gaara voice her name in pleasure, or any of the grunts and moans he would let out while they went at it. No more could she spot him on top of the Kazekage tower looking out at the village, seeing his face become unguarded at times to where she came to understand him a little better just by seeing the long days he would pull and how lonely he still looked in a village that holds him in such high respect. He never pried into her business even though he could have demanded an answer and she never once tried to pry into his knowing that if she did the attachment would come and she had to remind herself that she doesn't want anyone getting involved in her business, she didn't want to see him get thrown into the spider's twisted schemes.

Leaving was hard and the first month was even harder. By the end of it the signs of pregnancy appeared and soon after she knew without a doubt that she is most definitely pregnant. If she thought things were hard beforehand they grew to be even worse as she was surrounded by a cloud of negativity. The first couple months they spent chasing after Naraku's trail and after they clashed a few times he noticed her pregnancy as well and so the negativity grew. It hurt and she worried day and night that her lifestyle could be hurting the baby.

She thought about returning to the village many times just to finish out the pregnancy there so she could leave the child with its father but the attacks from Naraku were gaining momentum. If she went to the village right now Naraku would only follow and devise a plan of attack on it. Every day she worried about it and after noticing the border patrol a few times she began studying them. Her ticket to getting her son to safety lies with them. As she began to figure out their routes she planned around it so when the time comes she can turn her child over to them with the specific instruction to take the baby to Gaara while she would remain behind doing probably what would have been the hardest thing in her life… giving up her child as she will then have to face her grim future. At that point she held no hope of surviving beyond the battle and could feel in her soul that Kikyo plans to kill her if she did somehow manage to survive Naraku. No, her life had no future, that is what she had come to believe but she will die trying to ensure her child has one.

If not for what turned out to be the final battle she would have likely still been out there chasing or being chased by Naraku, still trying to complete her duty while becoming heavy with child. Gaara was on her mind every day and when she had the chance she would hold her stomach while looking longingly in the direction of Suna hoping she could somehow do it all. He was always only three days or less away from where she would be and yet it felt like they were a million miles apart. Neither of them expected things to change in this manner and had used the protection of his era to ward against a pregnancy but it didn't stop one from occurring.

On the other hand he doesn't know that he is even a father and if she fails he may never find out. So long as her child gets to their father she could care less what happens to her. Life has been torturous enough… she wants hers to end… Death would be a blessing at this point… She has no way to provide for the child and no way of telling when her quest will finally be done. In her heart she wouldn't be able to bare it if her child gets dragged into all of this… No, she will be dead at the end of it all so long as she has completed it. Looking over at InuYasha and Kikyo she felt sure they will play a hand in it. Holding her stomach tighter she prayed for the baby to survive a few more months.

Shaking her head of all those memories she realized she has been staring at the sink for a while now and Gaara is silently watching her. She could hardly believe she might have escaped that nightmare, that she is alive but a part of her told her this isn't over, not yet at least. Biting her lip she tried not to think of it but she has been awake only a few days and is now dating the father of her child.

Turning the cold water on she splashed her face wanting to rid herself of the thoughts and memories. Today is to be a good day, the first appointment she is going to with Gaara and Kichiro, a date with Gaara, and a good time for her to speak with him in private while Kichiro is with his sister. With a few more splashes she turned the faucet up and straightened back up just as his strong arms surrounded her while his lips landed on her neck. Never would she have taken him for being so affectionate, it made her feel warm and safe when he is here with her like this. With a kiss on her shoulder he then looked in the mirror at the picture they made standing like this.

"Kagome," he licked the shell of her ear and felt her shiver, "are you happy with me, even a little?"

She looked at him through their reflection feeling startled at the question as blue eyes latched on to his aqua eyes. 'It has only been a few days but am I happy? How do I answer this?' She went with what her thoughts had just been. "I feel warm and safe when I am with you," she replied trying to think through her thoughts and feelings over these last few days. "I like being with you," she told him and turned around to look straight up into his face wanting to study him in return as she brushed her thumb over the kanji on his forehead. "Gaara, I thought about you a lot and though I never imagined this outcome you were in my thoughts almost daily... If not for the problems I would bring I wanted to return even if it was just to birth our child and leave again but I didn't want to put you in danger or what you hold dear. Even though we never really talked much you were good to me and I'm glad you and Kichiro are both well." He has said so much to her and she wants to return the favor because his words and presence has been giving her strength, helping her to adjust.

"You will always be safe with me," he assured her, "and have a place in my life." He caressed her damp cheek watching her eyelashes flutter shut while she relaxed. "I'm glad you are here and with me. We should finish getting ready, I'm going to shower off quick and change clothes, it was hot in the office today, and if not for the lack of humidity it could have been a sauna." He kissed her lips and pulled away letting her continue to get ready as he began shedding his clothes.

Her eyes strayed to him as she watched him strip off his clothes revealing his pale skin and toned muscles. It teased her and she held her towel tight to give her hands something to do rather than take the initiative and run them down his body. She wanted to caress his body the way he does hers. With his back still to her she approached, watching him turn his head slightly as he heard her movements. Not expecting the contact he felt her soft run down his abdomen as towel covered breasts were pushed against his back as she licked his left shoulder blade. It was a nice change with how she is growing more bold in her actions. He was already getting hard when she wrapped her hand around it beginning to stroke him as he moaned at the feeling. Only a couple more minutes went by before he couldn't wait anymore. He had her up on the counter letting the towel fall on to it and swallowing their moans with a kiss as he delved in and guided his sand to shut the bathroom door.

"One round… until later," he mumbled against her lips as they went at it again while keeping quiet to ensure no one could hear them. Their lips never parted for long and they were both due for a quick shower by the time they finished.

Walking out of the bedroom Kagome shut the door so Gaara could finish getting ready in private. She wore a nice sun dress that Gaara pick out earlier and said the sandals were by the door for her to slip on when they head on out. The guys that were just beginning to finish up with the nursery furniture all stopped to ogle her. Seeing them staring a light blush heated her cheeks and she was thankfully given a distraction as Kankuro looked at her from down the hallway with Kichiro.

"You look nice Kagome, that is the one Gaara picked out earlier right," he asked as he watched her turn his way.

"Thank you. I guess he must have liked what Temari was picking out the other day," she began walking down the hall in her A-line dress with a sweetheart neckline and halter style straps. It was very flattering on her and did well to hide the slight tummy she gained from the pregnancy.

"She does have a good eye for fashion but she tends to go overboard when she isn't given a strict budget," he could never forget the times she has gone shopping with a strict budget and had a hard time choosing what _not_ to get.

"Yeah… I noticed that," she took Kichiro from him, cuddling the baby to her chest as she supported his little head.

"He probably decided to let her take you to ensure you came back with a wardrobe," he went back towards the kitchen to prepare himself a sandwich.

"What do you mean by that," she tilted her head and leaned against the corner of the hallway.

"If you haven't noticed Gaara is a very observant person," his words reminded her of when she only looked just a little longer at the crib set compared to the others and from that alone he knew what she liked.

"He is," she agreed with him.

"So he picked up on the fact you were uncomfortable with the idea of going shopping for yourself with another person's money. With Temari around she will ensure you have plenty regardless if you ease up," he figured it all out as he knows his siblings well and he knows Kagome to be more of the giving type, not a taker. "So what will you two being doing on this date?"

"Umm I really don't know. I just figured he has something in mind," she shrugged her shoulders causing Kichiro to stir and move his head the other way.

"I do," Gaara said as he exited the bedroom, shutting it behind him as he glanced at the progress in the nursery. Walking up behind his girlfriend he could look right over her head at Kankuro as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Would you mind staying a little longer while we head over to the hospital?"

"No problem, I will be here until they finish," he smirked and thought of a couple ways to scare them into keeping their eyes off what he hopes to be his future sister-in-law.

"Thanks, we will see you soon," he headed to the door pulling his black sandals on while Kagome slipped on the white ones that were more for fashion than for a battle.

Kagome looked him over seeing his crimson flare coat with black belts crisscrossing on his waist holding up a gourd on his left hip while he wore grey pants with black straps around his pant legs likely holding pouches with weapons inside. He looked really good in her eyes and she figured it would impress many others but she has never seen him act any different until he is at home where he relaxes a lot more. "You look nice," she complimented him seeing his eyes slide over to her. He had already told her how good she looks to him in that dress. With an arm wrapped around her waist they headed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks you guys

It was just sex… 7

Looking at the nurse Kagome stood there watching her movements as she weighed Kichiro on the baby scale before she announced, "He is now 2100 grams meaning 4 lbs 6 oz. He has gained about 1 oz. since his last check up and 3 oz. since his birth. Follow me to the room and I will get the doctor," she said and began leading the way as Gaara picked up his son.

Sitting down in a room they waited quietly as they got his diaper back on him. It was quiet in the room and a bit cool so Gaara swaddled him back up as he knew preemies have difficulty managing their body temperature and he didn't want his son back in the hospital after Kagome had given so much of herself to keep him alive and well. Cradling his son he thought over these last few weeks and felt better now that Kagome is at the appointment with him.

With a knock on the door the doctor came in and gave a short introduction to Kagome before getting right to business. "So how are things going having little Kichiro at home?"

"Everyone has been well," Gaara answered.

"What would you say his feeding and sleeping has been like," he asked while writing this all down on his sheet.

"He eats every 2-3 hours and it takes around 10 minutes for it to move through his body. After that he tends to fall asleep until his next feeding time although he has stayed awake a little in these last couple days." He answered it all already knowing what the doctor is looking for.

"Has he done much while he is awake," he figured he should ask.

"Today he was responding a little to my brother shaking a rattle in front of him," the doctor looked surprised.

"Is his feeding still going well?"

"Yes but he still seems hungry after finishing the formula."

"That isn't typical either; well I would like you to try feeding him 6 oz. with about a teaspoon of rice cereal mixed in to make it heavier. I'm surprised he is even drinking this much but he isn't a typical preemie." He brought some handheld tool and shut off the lights after he got up. With a light shining from the tool he steadily moved it over the baby and then hooked it into a projector after pulling down the screen. "Well I see what is still going on. He is still being aided by her power; see it all has a soft glow to it rather than being sharp. A typical preemie would be in an incubator until he is healthy enough to return home and finally be held by the parents and also digest milk. Due to the life energy and power of the mother he is fairing far better than he would have. In fact he wouldn't have likely survived the conditions he was in had those two factors not come into the picture." He looked back over to the parents, primarily studying Kagome a bit fascinated she had managed to do something few women could accomplish.

"Then he is still doing well," Kagome had to ask.

"Yes, far better but I would like to see more of a change in his weight. You see I figured out that he was about 32 weeks along when you gave birth just by going on the development he already had. I also found he was two days old when you two were discovered so he is now 22 days old today." They let the information sink in with her and she was amazed they figured so much out. This means she will know when his birthday was so they can always celebrate it. "That is everything for today. I still want to see him back every three days just to ensure he continues to do well."

With their business at the hospital complete they headed home and found the workers leaving the place sweating bullets and refusing to look anywhere near Kagome while Kankuro stood leaning in the doorway smirking. "You must have done something," Gaara watched the guys quickly get out of sight.

"Yeah you could say that. Well I am heading home; I will let Temari know you three are back from the appointment," he stood to his full height and began walking away waving a hand as he said, "see ya later!"

They both wanted to see the furniture in the nursery and headed that way after entering the house. Looking in there Gaara looked everything over in the manner of what would be safest for the baby. "I would like the crib away from windows," so that left two walls to choose from.

"How about across from us on that wall," she suggested and so typical of Gaara, he manipulated the sand to move it where she pointed. When everything was done he decided to place the swing in the living room. "Where did the swing come from?"

"Turns out Temari had spotted it at another store after seeing the theme we picked so it is a gift from her," he informed her of the surprise gift as he started checking everything over and turned it on trying the different settings, sounds, music, and lights. "Everything looks in good order," he laid his son down into it getting him all buckled in and snuggled up. Going on the lowest setting without any of the extras he let it swing him side to side gently as he pulled Kagome into his side. 'I have my very own family right here,' he smiled.

She cuddled into his side enjoying this moment with him. 'It feels so nice being with him. I guess we both blessed each other with this child.'

The moment was soon brought to an end when a knock came to the door. "I will get it," Gaara left her side and opened the door coming face to face with his sister. "Temari come on in. We have Kichiro in the swing already."

Her eyes lit up and she quickly made her way over to where Gaara had been standing. "He is so itty bitty," she cooed down to her nephew as her brother and Kagome both sported small smiles. "This is the perfect theme for him too," she stated. "Is the nursery setup too then?"

"Yes you should come see it," Kagome invited as Gaara turned the swing off and retrieved their son since it is now time for him to go with his aunt.

Walking to the back of the home Temari looked at the furniture all setup when she noticed something that they forgot. "You forgot the mattress for the crib," she pointed out.

"Oh," he realized but then gave a subtle shrug. "He will be in the bassinet for a while yet so I am not concerned yet. I still want to go shopping with Kagome again for more baby items."

"I will get the diaper bag all packed up and get set to head out with him," she went into his closet and grabbed it out. Only a few minutes later she was out the door happy to spend time with her nephew while her brother is getting a shot at love as he spends time with Kagome and she hopefully begins to open up.

Gaara could feel his nerves pickup along with the beat of his heart. He hasn't truly been alone with Kagome since she first got out of the hospital a few days ago and normally he would be thinking about the bed but right now that was far from his mind. She sat down on the couch ahead of him and right now he really hopes she is still there by the time this is all over, or more like still staying here with him and in his bed. "Kagome I would like to speak with you now that we have plenty of time and no distractions," he sat down beside her.

'I guess I wasn't the only one,' she kept her attention on him wanting to hear him out first as she felt nervous about telling him why she had left and any reasons behind her actions. She studied him closely as he didn't speak right away but instead was gathering his thoughts or something, she really couldn't be sure what was on his mind in this instant.

"I want to be honest with you and not destroy any trust but I also know there is a difference in perspective that can effect things," he worded it slowly keeping his composure as he still appeared to be calm though he knew his heart was still beating faster in his nervousness. "As shinobi, people trained to use chakra in different ways; we can do things I don't think you are aware of. You see that border patrol unit you were counting on to come check things out due to the battle had been ordered to keep their distance because they didn't feel prepared to take on the situation occurring and they have never seen creatures like that. After getting word of it I sent my orders back to them and prepared a team to go with me and check it out personally with the border patrol unit as back up. We found few of those creatures but what we did find we collected and you of course know I had followed the crying to discover you and Kichiro." He watched her nod as she followed along with what he has said so far. "With you in a critical state for a couple days and then a coma that the doctors had said you may never come out of I remained firm in my decisions to not take further actions because I had faith you would wake once more."

This is the part where he is worried she will be upset. It can really go either way but he hopes she will understand his hands were basically tied. "The problem with that is the others were thinking in a way that I am more likely to take. The chances of you waking were slim, you only had enough life energy to keep you alive in a coma and that was it. Finding you in the aftermath of a battle with unknown creatures and all of the powers clashing, we were concerned about the safety of the village and country, along with our allies. Due to that and the possibility you could still die I had to order for you to be given an interrogation in the form of your memories being seen. If I hadn't done it then the council would have taken their option to force it down by contacting the Wind Daimyo. Had it gone to that level they could have revealed anything they wanted about you so on day 14 of you being in a coma I made the order myself with the instruction of only anything strictly important to the safety of the village and the details of the battle were to be revealed… This way you still had some privacy but I wanted to ensure you know about this. In the shinobi world it is expected for it to happen but you're not a shinobi and do not even come from this era as I learned. I'm sorry if the actions that were taken have offended you Kagome," he figured that would be a good place to stop and let her share how she feels about it before he goes in any further.

Her mouth was slightly slack as she moved her eyes from his face to staring at his hand on his knee seeing it basically twitch. 'Wait so this means he doesn't think I'm crazy,' she looked at the upside. "I guess that actually makes me feel better in a way since I was certain you would label me crazy since I told you of my origins. As much as I am uncomfortable with the fact someone was in my mind I do understand the reasoning behind it and appreciate you trying to still respect me. This should also clear up any worry about attacks on the village linked to me."

He frowned a little at that, "I wouldn't say that."

Confused she asked, "Why not, I purified Naraku and wished the jewel away?"

"Yes but they are not the only threats I found," he interjected. "This is where I still have more to say," he intoned as he felt his nervousness was still there and gaining momentum as his hand twitched wanting to reach out and cup her cheek. "I consider InuYasha and Kikyo a threat too. I'm not convinced either of them is dead." He could see she is confused and most likely because earlier he said the instructions were for only information crucial to the village be shared. "The other day while I was working in the office I received a visit from the shinobi who had seen your memories since birth. They had asked to speak with me because he felt concerned now that you are out of your coma. I gave him permission to speak what was on his mind; I know how InuYasha and Kikyo treated you. They are considered a threat and I will be treating them in that manner should they ever turn up here looking for you. Your safety means more to me than my own; no one will ever get their hands on you in such a manner or treat you that way with me around."

She looked alarmed and wasn't sure just how much he knows about her at this point but she never wants to see them killed. "Gaara," she pleaded as grabbed hold of him in her panic, "please don't kill them you don't understand what they have been through."

He felt a mixture of anger and flabbergasted as she looked up at him with pleading eyes as his own hardened knowing they were a big part of the reason she wanted to die, why she was so miserable and the fact they have abandoned her again he is certain. Taking hold of her shoulders as she caught the look in his eyes she went mute. "I don't understand, what more is there to understand when I hear you were looking forward to death, to hear how miserable you were when you never deserved it, or the fact they might come after you to take your soul. How could I possibly look past that," he challenged her as kept his voice even as much as he could. "He was supposed to be your friend, your protector," the image of his father flashed before his eyes at that, interrupting him from the tirade he was about to go on. 'I should understand how she feels better than anyone else here… but that doesn't mean I will let them near her.' His face showed signs of his internal struggle as he wanted to deal with the threat to her life but he would be a hypocrite. "I won't promise anything but if they do show up here and try my leniency by making an attempt on your life they will not leave with their lives."

InuYasha's brash nature made her think the chances are slim but really if Gaara has discovered what was going on; she let her hands fall to his lap, then this kind of reaction told her he was far from pleased. It is natural for a leader like Gaara to have compassion and a sense of justice, the fact she is the mother of his child and now his girlfriend as well has most likely made him feel more protective. Dropping her eyes she didn't want to press the subject, "I understand even though I don't like it."

He shocked her as he pulled her into his arms as he buried his face into her hair. When she chose once again to see things from his perspective and wasn't about to leave him or anything he couldn't hold back any longer, he needed to feel her in his arms. She was tense from the sudden action and could feel the tension leave his frame as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. Seeing him for the most part calm she didn't know that inside he was feeling near chaotic. Instead of speaking she let him cool down and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, not aware to how much it relieved him feeling her do so.

The thudding of his heart was coming down to a calmer rate and he figured now would be a good time to keep things moving before they ran out of time to do anything else. "I need to stand up so I can show you something. Yesterday you wanted to know how I finished work so fast when before I thought it would take up to supper time," he caught her interest with that reminder. "Not many have chakra to the amount that I have and it is one of the main reasons I am the Kazekage. A position like that requires you to be able to protect the village in times of invasion and I have already done so time and again. This technique is a jutsu, something we as shinobi use for many attacks, usually using one hand or both hands to make the hand signs to control the chakra." With a few hand signs that he did slowly he made shadow clones of himself which only lightly surprised Kagome. "I can make clones of myself, even different types of clones. This style is called shadow clones; I learned it from seeing a friend use it all the time in battle. When I dispel them, any knowledge they gain or remaining chakra will come back to me. In battle I tend to use a version of sand clones that are good for many things like offence, defense, and for my typical capture and crush techniques."

"Wait so you mean there are different types of clones, I never really seen them be of any use beyond impersonating someone else," she thought of Shippo.

"Yes, I can teach you more about that later as different villages have their own variations; I doubt I know them all. This though is what I have been using to get the paperwork out of the way since I can handle the amount of chakra it takes to create each clone for the tasks I give them," he explained and dispelled the clones as they only left a puff of smoke behind.

"So why didn't you ever think about doing this before," she felt it to be on the creative side. She wished that she could have cloned herself so she could tackle her double life.

"Because I never had anyone to greet me when I returned home, just an empty house," he put the difference out there and then they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Without a word he went to answer it as she stewed in her thoughts. "Shikamaru," he wasn't expecting anyone here so soon.

"Temari got to thinking it would be nice to have Kichiro overnight. Would either of you mind this change in plans," he asked and was then let in the door.

"Kagome what do you think," Gaara turned to her not having a problem with it since he trusts them.

Thinking it over she wasn't sure about being away from her son for so long but then again they helped Gaara take care of him while she was incapacitated. "That would be fine," she decided.

"Okay, I will need to get more diapers then just in case," he figured another four diapers should be plenty.

"Kagome, since Shikamaru is here I thought it might be beneficial that I did inform him of a few things about you just in case something should ever happen to me." Turning to look at his brother-in-law he said, "I just got done showing her the shadow clone jutsu, it would be beneficial for her to see what you can do or if you could even tell her about other ones."

"I suppose but it will be a drag," he ran a hand through his locks thinking quickly. "While he grabs the diapers I am going to show you my shadow possession jutsu by using it on you. Not all of it since that would be dead but after you get a feel for it the rest will be easy to explain." Before she could do anything a shadow extended from him and latched on to hers and he knew when she realized she couldn't move. Raising his arm up hers followed suit and he used it to wave. "See, I have control of your body until my chakra runs out and this was the very jutsu I used on Temari during the chunin exams back when we were 12." He let it go and could see it sort of freaked her out. "I have the shadow strangulation jutsu which I will not use on you for obvious reasons," he watched her give a shaky nod, "and can manipulate them to throw kunai and do other things. My teammates in my youth were Choji and Ino. Ino is from the Yamanaka clan, they are famous for their mind possession jutsu and mind transfer jutsu plus other things. Choji is from the Akamichi clan, famous for their expansion jutsus where they can either enlarge parts of their body or all of it to become giants. I am from the Nara clan, obviously famous for the shadow possession jutsus. Our children will grow up to learn the Ino-Shika-Cho formation that we use to take down enemies and protect the village along with our comrades and allies." He tried to think of other jutsus to tell her about. "There is more jutsu out there than I can list but they can go from breathing fire to making walls of mud. We can also control our chakra to walk on water or up trees. Chakra can be used to do quite a bit even including illusions or traveling between dimensions so really the whole time travel thing isn't all that surprising since there have been cases of people doing so themselves."

"So this whole time I was nervous for nothing," her earlier apprehension far gone as she sat astonished.

Gaara walked in the room handing the diapers to Shikamaru. "I wouldn't say that, you were from an era that believed none of this is possible and at the time it might not have been since the chakra we have came from the fruit of a tree most likely after your time." He could see she is going to be interested in learning more about shinobi this time around. "Before they leave I will have everyone demonstrate what they specialize in so you can get a firmer understanding to our capabilities. If we ever go to Konoha I could ask a few there to demonstrate some of their techniques," he offered to her and he had a feeling she is about to be surprised even more so."

"I'm going to head back, see you two in the morning," he gave them a wave and headed out so they can continued their talk.

"I'm not really sure what to even talk about at this point," she looked down to the floor feeling the dip in the couch as he sat down with her again, enclosing her in his arms as he pulled her back to his chest.

"Since I know more about you than you do about me then I should open up to my past. It will take a while but I want you to know now, not later," he wasn't sure how she will take it but he figured she should know these things about the father of her child, the man she is sleeping with. "Mine starts before I was born with my father as the fourth Kazekage, stress about the Wind Daimyo at that time cutting funding to the village and outsourcing positions needing to be filled by shinobi to our ally, the leaf village. It cost more to use our services because of our harsh desert climate so my father decided to focus on the quality of shinobi versus the number. Out of all three children I was compatible to have the tailed beast sealed inside and so Elder Chiyo had done it while I was in my mother, Karura's womb. Complications rose up due to it causing her to give birth to me prematurely and despite anything my father did she died from it while I remained frail. Growing up I was taken care by mother's brother, uncle Yashamaru a black ops Anbu meaning he was one of the elite. My father ostracized me from my siblings but taught me ninjutsu while my ability to manipulate the sand and housing Shukaku had ostracized me from the village. Regardless of what I tried no one would accept me for who I was except for my uncle and at times I lost control of Shukaku and he would rampage through the village heightening their fears. I was deemed a failed experiment and my uncle was ordered to betray me and take away my mother's love to test my mental stability when I was six. It turned into a suicide mission when he attacked and the sand acted in defense of me before I used it to crush almost every single blow in his body. Not until I knelt down next to him scared as I removed the cloth covering his face did I realize that I had just given him killing injuries. I was devastated and after he told me no one ever loved me he blew himself up trying to kill me as well. Once again Shukaku went on to a rampage after I used the sand to write this kanji into my forehead as my promise to love only myself and live only for myself. My father tried to assassinate me even after that and my hatred and fear for him only grew. My need to prove my existence lied in shedding the blood of others but primarily strong opponents."

He could tell she was having a hard time stomaching all of this but he felt encouraged by the fact she did not try to move away. "I was a monster… I became the monster they feared I was when I was little," he continued on. "I didn't care for my siblings and it put them on edge knowing I would have had no remorse at the time in killing them if they annoyed me too much. Nothing changed until we were invited to take part in the chunin exams set in Konoha. My father had gained a new ally in the form of a missing nin from Konoha that goes by the name of Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin. To force the Wind Daimyo to use the resources of the shinobi village in his borders to keep ours in existence my father devised an attack plan with this new ally to wipe out our ally village. On the way there Orochimaru assassinated my father and stole his face, showing up in time for the last part of the chunin exams where I grew unstable. That unstability grew when for the first time I had seen my blood since the sand had always protected me from harm before, the very reason I survived all the attempts on my life." He could remember how crazy he was that day. "My siblings tried to get me away from the village as the attack started even though it was planned for me to let Shukaku go on a rampage there by using the sleeping possum jutsu. You see I couldn't sleep back then, if I did Shukaku would take control and the longer I remained asleep the harder it would be to wake me until he claimed my entire soul," he quickly explained. "Although I didn't know it until we really got to clashing and I was defeated, there was another like me. Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of the leaf village who housed the 9 tail beast, Kurama. He had never given up on trying to forge bonds with others and found his precious people. Because he had them to protect he could go on to defeat me so he could save them. It opened my eyes and when my siblings grabbed me to retreat I apologized for everything, deciding to try the path I once walked again. It wasn't easy, I was still sent on missions by the council in hopes it would claim my life but as three years went by that the position of Kazekage remained unfilled, I became the best candidate even though they still wanted me dead and many feared I would rule the village through the fear I instilled in them over the years. My life though did come to an end when a criminal organization defeated me in battle as I tried to protect the village from the explosives."

He could still remember that man Deidara and his explosion of art. That blow had really done a number on him and he was able to drain his chakra forcing him to protect large areas of the village. "The goal they had was the beast inside me, when it was extracted it ended my life until Elder Chiyo gave hers through a forbidden jutsu, wanting to do what she felt was right. Not until I returned the village to find everyone waiting for me did I realize I had finally earned their respect and become someone they needed. As the criminal organization continued to get closer to their plans a summit was called to bring the leaders together of the five great shinobi nations so we could discuss the Akatsuki. My goal was to unite and protect my friend Naruto, one of their targets they had failed to capture so far. After the summit was crashed in on by the Akatsuki and many other problems occurred, we created the Shinobi Alliance and prepared for war with me as the Regimental Commander of the primary fighting force and Commander of the Fourth Division."

It was like flashback after flashback as he reflected upon his life up to this point as Kagome turned in his arms to become more comfortable and cuddle into him. "The shinobi of five villages were before me, over 80,000 of them and conflict broke out as I tried to figure out what to say as I stood above them with four others."

He began to recite what he said at the time from memory. "Three times now... We've fought world wars for our own nations, our own villages. We've hurt one another. We've hated one another. That hatred bred a lust for power, and that lust for power created ME. I was a Jinchuuriki, the embodiment of hatred and power. And I hated this world, and all the people in it... I wanted to destroy it with my own hands. The exact same thing Akatsuki is trying to do today. But one man, one ninja from Konoha stopped me. I was his enemy, yet he wept for me! I hurt him, yet he called me his friend! He saved me! My enemy, my fellow Jinchuuriki... He suffered the same pain as me, yet bore no ill will! There are no enemies here because we've all suffered at Akatsuki's hand! SO THERE IS NO SAND, NO STONE, NO LEAF, NO MIST, NO CLOUD! THERE ARE ONLY SHINOBI! And if you still hold a grudge against the Sand, then when this war is over, come and take my head instead! Our enemies are after the friend who saved my life! If they take him, if we hand him over, our world is finished! I want to protect him, and I want to protect our world! But I'm too young to protect it all on my own! All of you lend me your aid!"

Her eyes were on him as she even felt moved by his speech. "Then I guess no one still holds a grudge against the sand," she wasn't sure how long it has been since the war and he is the type to make good on his word, it worried her.

"I guess not since it has been a couple years since then, I was 17 at the time of the war." He kissed her forehead as he figured out what next to say. "During the war they enemy reanimated the dead and my father was brought back among other former kage to fight against the Fourth Division. By that time I had forgiven all of the past actions taken against and bore no grudge to him. You could say we both healed as for the first time my father gave me medicine telling me my mother did love me, it is her will in my sand protecting me. I learned the truth behind my uncle's actions and my father apologized for his failure in being a father to me and left the village in my care as I defeated showing that I surpassed him in power long ago." He almost wished he could have his parents back so they could finally be a family the way he dreamed but he shouldn't focus on the past like that, not when he is trying to forge a future. "As you can see I am now close with both of my siblings and have remained the Kazekage. I can't really think of anything else to say since nothing else comes to mind."

She was quiet as she came to understand why he was not looking for a relationship at that time. He went from being looked at as a monster to being eye candy for the ladies as he grew up. It had to have made him feel not only self-conscious but wary of developing a deeper bond with someone who may have once looked at him in fear and disgust. His whole story was almost unbelievable as he she could never see him as a monster and really he was more like a misunderstood child lashing out because the world kept lashing out at him. "How could someone be so cruel to a child," she mumbled not able to wrap her mind around a father sending assassins to kill his kid who is still only a child, one they put a beast inside of.

"Kagome I will never do any of these things to Kichiro, I hope you know that," he was quick to assure her as he hoped that she wouldn't think stories like his are common.

"Gaara I would never," she looked at him with wide eyes. "I know you love Kichiro and I can only imagine what you went through these last few weeks. I'm so sorry for not telling you I was pregnant, for not giving you the option to have a say in his life while I was pregnant. Part of me didn't want you thinking you were stuck with me or that you would have to become involved with my issues. My reasons were partially selfish and not the best ones for Kichiro since I wasn't even strong enough to keep myself safe, I don't know what ever made me think I could do so for him. If anything I failed as a parent and I didn't realize it until I felt my life draining away against that tree knowing one of my selfish wishes was about to come true while he suffered." Her voice cracked before she bit her lip not wanting to cry, not deserving of being able to break down and do so or get any sympathy. Gaara would have been there for them without a doubt. "I should have done the right thing and returned to the village so I could have given birth here rather than against a tree. That would have been the right thing to have done but I didn't want to lead Naraku here. I'm just so sorry I nearly killed our son," she felt such grief over her actions. Regret ran through her thicker than the blood in her veins as she held back any sobs and scrunched her face up fisting her hands in her dress.

With sad eyes he watched her struggle to keep it together as her frame shook and quivered. He could never find fault in her decisions. She wasn't in a good situation and was trying to find a way to keep him and the village safe while waiting to give birth and get their child to him. Had that have happened he would have been out there personally searching for her with several teams if the border patrol unit didn't force her to come with them. Had she turned up at the village pregnant he wouldn't have let her leave after giving birth. She would have had him and a team with her to help take care of Naraku and the jewel so they could get back to the village and be with Kichiro. "Regardless of the decision Kagome, I never would have let you go. Had I a clue to where you went I would have tried to find you because I regretted letting you get away the first time. You went through enough alone while pregnant and I know you thought of me often and were trying to make things right. Don't blame yourself so heavily when you were shouldering a lot alone. Now though you have me and regardless if I end up being the one to truly make you happy, I will be there for you as much as I possibly can." Rubbing her back as his other hand went to her locks, "Please Kagome, cry and let it all out. Let it all go so we can face the future together as loving parents. You have been hurting so deeply for far too long, it is time that you finally let it out." That was the only encouragement she needed as the dam broke under the force of her sobs.

He wasn't sure if they would even get around to doing anything else but this needed to happen, she needs to see he will be there for her, learn to depend on him even a little. She had been strong for far too long, it was finally time for him to get her to break down the walls and barriers holding back these emotions. They were heartbreaking to hear but he knows she could finally start to heal when it is done.

Rather than stay on the couch he carried her off to the bedroom and using the sand, grabbed the tissue box from the bathroom and the small garbage can he has in there. "In your situation Kagome I don't think there was much of a right or wrong in the decision you were trying to make. We had kept each other at a distance so it is understandable that you would be hesitant to turn back up as pregnant while running from the enemy and with people you couldn't trust with your life once your duty was done. I understand what was likely going through your mind since you were also knew to this era and unknowing of the power I hold." His calm voice helped to ease the crying down a little.

"Your life had changed drastically and then you were ripped away from almost everything you knew, going through life as if you had a death sentence hanging above you like a dark cloud. I on the other hand should have recognized my attraction to you for what is really was by the time I finished my drink at the bar." He paused as she began blowing her nose. "When new people come to live in my village even temporarily I am informed and make it my duty to check them all out to ensure they are not a threat. That was how I came to know about you before you even met my brother. My interest in you should have tipped me off as I continued to watch you and see you go about your day through the village or even head off to work." He thought about the times he has seen her strolling through the village occasionally helping others out when she would see situations that called for it. "Meeting you at the bar that night after my brother's urging to join him had brought me closer to just how attracted I really was to you whereas no one else could grab my attention like that. Kichiro is not a mistake but what was a mistake is that I kept hesitating to pursue you like I wanted and though part of it was because you said you would have to leave without a moment's notice, the other half was insecurity and lack of experience. I wanted to be with you back then and began fighting myself into holding back when I deeply wanted to lay my lips on your skin or feel what it would be like to kiss. Maybe a week or so longer I might have given up the battle and finally just done it."

He could hear her sniffle as he continued to hold her. "In all honesty I would love to try and have another child with you at some point. Should that ever happen I want to have a ring on your finger because I know now what I didn't before; I have been falling in love with you but didn't have a clue before to what my body was telling me. This time I am going to hold you close because you are mine to care for and protect."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I had forgotten to press save after doing the editing. This is the correct one.

It was just sex… 8

Looking next to him he waited for the movie to play as he took Kagome out on a date to the theatre they recently built in Suna. This is the first time he has thought about going to it but turns out they had theatres in her era as well but she hasn't been able to enjoy going in a long time due to the quest. With drinks and snacks he made a bit of a sight going to the movies on a date in front of the other citizens in the village. Behind them a few rows he could hear a group of girls grumbling for the last few minutes about the injustice of some other woman catching his eye.

Sure he knows that he is attractive and has unfortunately found himself blushing at the attention they shower him with but he never thought they were that interested in him. Then again they don't really know him all that well so he figured it to be more of a lust thing combined with admiration. Seeing Kagome take notice to the chattering behind them he reached over and held her hand hoping they will soon be quiet. Other movies continued to play on the screen and as he heard them talking about rumors going around town he turned his head to look back at them and instead of getting the hint they began squealing in excitement as he turned away with rosy cheeks feeling embarrassed. A small giggle came from next to him causing him to look at his girlfriend trying to cover it as she looked right at him. Apparently this whole thing served to amuse her…

'I guess he isn't comfortable with the attention he is getting,' she thought while eyeing his rosy cheeks and the look of discomfort on his face. 'He looks so cute when he blushes,' she giggled not able to hold it as she watched him turn to her. 'Being shut in an office all day must keep him from really interacting with the people of his village and last I checked he was ranked as one of the most eligible bachelors. I wonder if that ranking has changed now.'

"Maybe next time I should rent the room," he whispered to her thinking about the idea should he want to come to the theatre again after this.

"I'm sure people will get used to it eventually," she at least hoped that they would.

"We will see," he replied as the movie finally came on to the screen.

Throughout the movie he glanced her way watching the emotions play out across her face. It was like seeing a new side to her that he has never been privy to before. Never did he realize just how interesting it could be to see everything a person feels displayed for anyone to see. Naruto can tend to be that way but not to this level. They are shinobi and regardless of personality they do keep things tampered down to some degree but here in this movie theatre Kagome's every thought could almost be read just by watching her face. He should be paying better attention to the movie, he knew this but right now he is also getting the chance to study his girlfriend. Maybe she has been an open book this whole time but only had the same emotions coming through, it is a possibility.

Occasionally brushing his thumb over her skin during the movie he felt almost content with how things are going right now. He is going to have the rest of today and until morning to be with her alone. Tomorrow is the last day his sister will be here with her family but he hopes to visit her in return soon enough but it will have to be when Kichiro is older if he is to come with.

As the movie ended he stood up with Kagome wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he led them out of the room hearing the girls already focus in on him and his girlfriend, beginning to chat. Having learned from his past mistake he opted for ignoring them as they made their way out, dumping the snacks and drinks in the trash on the way. "Want to go for a walk," he asked.

"Sure," she replied and looked up at him with a smile as they stepped back out into the sunshine.

Taking the lead he guided her in the direction he thought best as he wanted to find quieter streets than the buzzing one they are on. The attention he is getting while on the date is making him uncomfortable and he wants to enjoy being out with her. Already knowing a quiet setting he aimed for the back end of the village, dropping his arm to hold her hand once again as they strolled through the village when the smell of sand dumplings reached his nose. Getting an idea he guided their steps to enter the restaurant where he ordered a few sticks to go. With the tray in the bag holding the delicious food he led them away once again.

On the streets they garnered lots of attention regardless of where they went until he got to a park with a small grassy path leading between some large jutting boulders near the wall of the valley. He felt certain she didn't know of this place so he was happy to show her the grove of trees and areas of grass in the sandy ground that led to a small pond. "This is part of the oasis the village was built upon," he shared with her. Finding a nice shaded area he sat down pulling her into his lap looking out at the shimmering water.

"It's beautiful here," she relaxed into his hold letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Peaceful," he added to her compliment as she nodded in agreement.

Grabbing the bag he pulled out the tray with the dumplings and gave her a stick to enjoy as he grabbed his own. Looking at her she smiled shyly with a blush and offered him the first dumpling on her stick. Wrapping his mouth around it he pulled it off chewing the treat and swallowing as he offered her the first one on his stick. Watching her mouth as she repeated his actions he set his stick back down as he kissed her instead tasting the flavor of the dumplings on their lips.

They were out there without a care slowly enjoying the dumplings as they spent time kissing and hugging. With her lying on her back fiddling with his red hair as he propped himself up on an elbow he ran a hand down her thigh and back up giving her butt a light squeeze before he began kissing her once more. They were out there as the sun went down and the stars came out with his head resting on her chest feeling her fingers run across his scalp. "Can you tell me about your family," he asked her as he didn't know any of that information.

"Well," she began in telling him about her mother and her wonderful cooking or how caring she is. Souta was in her thoughts as well remembering how the last time she had seen him he was already taller than her and still growing. She figured her grandpa is still being his usual self taking care of the shrine like he always does. Buyo was likely as fat and lazy as ever she imagined and she wondered if her friends or Hojo still stop by looking for her. An hour or so into the night she talked about what her life had been like there before switching to her life on the other side of the well with her friends there. He remained for the most part quiet and she was soon unsure of what more to talk about without feeling the hurt from losing InuYasha as a friend. Through the branches and leaves of the trees she stared up at the starry sky moving her arms to rest under head after she noticed Gaara had drifted off to sleep.

'Who would think my life can take so many twists and turns? Just a few weeks ago I was still running for my life while pregnant and now I am lying under the stars with Gaara on the first date I have ever enjoyed... It will take some adjusting since I am bound to get stir crazy being in one place for so long but I can get used to this and being with him has made me feel better than I have in months. He is so sweet and I want to be here with him. Maybe just maybe I finally have a chance to claim my happiness so we can be a family and raise Kichiro together…' she smiled up at the stars wondering if the Gods had anything to do with her getting pregnant with Gaara's child regardless of the protection so they end up together again.

When the night's chill seeped in through his clothes Gaara opened his eyes realizing he fell asleep on her chest. Her skin was growing cool as the summer dress did nothing to keep her warm in the dropping temperatures at night. Pushing to sit up his lack of body heat caused her to stir and rub her eyes before covering a tired yawn. Grabbing the leftover garbage Gaara was quick to gather her in his arms and head home jumping through the branches of the trees with ease until he came to the boulders and jumped to the ground from there.

She cuddled into him as she watched the scenery go by knowing he is using chakra to move them around like this. The lights were out in many of the home in the village and she could barely spot the different guards on duty dotted around the village. His body heat and graceful movements almost lulled her to sleep but the next thing she knew they were before the door to his house as he opened it up.

Using the sand he tossed the garbage away and carried her into the bedroom. Feeling her feet touch the floor she looked up at him stealing a kiss from his lips and running her hands down his body. The zipper to the back of her dress made the sound of it unzipping as the material parted along with it. He undid the halter straps letting her dress fall to the floor in a pile as she undid the buttons to his coat and pushed it off his shoulders to fall in a similar heap on the floor. They both tugged their sandals off before Gaara pushed her panties down as she worked on his pants and straps. With his help they were both in bed naked as their skin grew heated with their fevered kisses. Their hands were everywhere caressing each other and rubbing their bodies against each other creating a friction that burned well into the night. His thrusts were slower as the rolled around in the bed moaning becoming tangled up in the bed sheets.

Thrusting into her again as she lay sideways he knew without a doubt that sex with any other would never be able to compare with her. The bed held wet spots from where the both had leaked their fluids. His seed being spilled into her womb over and over again without a care since her body should not be supplying an egg to that area yet. She was moaning beneath him occasionally feeling his lips on her shoulder as he pleasured them both. Her pleas for him to go faster soon reached his ears as the head of the penis kept brushing against a more sensitive area. Grabbing one of her breasts he began picking up pace hearing her calling out his name as his hand pushed and pulled on the breast even as he moved his fingers to pinch her nipple.

It was sensual and loving; neither could rest for long as the passion running through them heated their blood while their nerves became sensitive to the touches. Their lovemaking lasted deep into the night until the lovers finally succumbed to the land of dreams still tangled up together with a twisted sheet pulled over their bodies.

The following morning it took them both a while to get out of bed as she straddled his waist, setting the pace until he rolled them back over. He felt their warm liquids surround him in her sheath as he panted lightly. "We need to get back to using protection soon unless you want to be pregnant again," he sucked on her neck a little. "I wouldn't mind but you do have a doctor's appointment in a few days to check on how you are doing," he reminded her.

"I will figure it out," she pecked him on the lips.

"I'd prefer it to be something that won't change things in the bedroom. I love the feeling of my seed spilling into you," he thrust his hips drawing a moan from her as he enjoyed the feel of no barriers between them. He hated the use of the condoms they had been using before. This way is much more pleasurable in his opinion.

They became wrapped up into each other again before finally showering and getting ready for the day as it grew to be late in the morning. Once again he set out a dress for her to wear as he enjoyed seeing her in one yesterday. He changed to a black version of his outfit yesterday with the grey belts, straps, and digging the vest out of his closet he donned that as well. In his mind he was trying to decide what to eat for breakfast when he heard Kagome already out there with a sizzling pan. As nice as it was to have time together like that he felt anxious to see his son again and had plans for them today. While she busied herself with breakfast he grabbed the sheets off the bed and the ones in the next room along with all the other dirty clothes including the ones discarded on to the floor. He will have to make this laundry day.

Heading to an area of the house he doubts that Kagome has seen yet through a door in the dining room he entered the laundry room and began getting the clothes all set and put into the washer for the first load. As he got to thinking about the time in the morning he decided to send a clone to the office and see what amount of work he has waiting for him. Maybe for a little while he could have one remain there and work on it for him.

With the first load started he sorted out the remaining ones and turned to the doorway, deciding to set the table for the two of them as he thought about other things to get Kichiro. "In a couple days would you want to go shopping around town again for Kichiro," he asked her as he grabbed the juice out.

"That sounds good to me. Are you planning on looking at the mattresses as well," she asked wondering what was on his mind for the trip.

"It would be a good idea to get that done. I was thinking about a high chair and other things like toys or books as well," he could almost imagine how his place will soon have some sort of baby item in each and every bedroom.

"We do have the time to find anything he will need," she thought about her small little guy. "Hey Gaara, Kankuro said you have a baby book at the office. Could you bring it back with you today?"

"Yes, I want to read it again as well and try to get a good idea to where he is at. He is developing faster than most preemies do, possibly even faster than a full term baby." As he recalled that he shouldn't be making gurgling noises either but it seems he is quickly developing still and he felt it is truly due to Kagome.

Grabbing a couple plates she hummed in thought. "Just think, soon he will be crawling around getting into stuff," then she realized what she just said. Turning to Gaara with the plates she knew just what they need to look into. "Gaara the place is going to need to be baby proofed so he can't get into anything harmful."

"That will be on the top of the list then," he sat down with her and watched her call out, "Itadakimasu!"

Shortly after the late morning meal they arrived over at Kankuro's to get Kichiro from them. After giving thanks and promising dinner on him Gaara decided to bring the two with him to the office where he can show Kagome at least where he works and introduce them to a few. Getting them upstairs to his office took a long time with so many anxious to see his first born child and as much as he knows how attractive his girlfriend is to his eyes he wasn't fond of seeing others eyes stray over her form. Overlooking it for now he knew Kagome was not showing any of that kind of interest in return and didn't move from his side in the least.

"Lord Gaara this must be your son and his mother," said one of the older elders on the council.

"Yes this is Kichiro and Kagome," he introduced seeing a similar reaction on his face as the council member thought he was looking at Gaara as a baby at first, they were near identical but Gaara felt certain he will hold his mother's eyes to some degree.

Kichiro slept soundly in his mother's arms unaware of all the attention he is currently receiving, he was just content to be back with her and hearing his father's voice before he fell asleep. So young and tiny it really was like staring at Gaara when he was a premature baby.

"Are you sure he should be out of the hospital, he is as small as you were. Almost a complete copy," the council member said as he had flashbacks of seeing him in the hospital after his mother, Karura, died and he remained frail for a long time.

"He is strong thanks to Kagome. Already he is developing more like a full term baby in everything, just a couple pounds smaller." Gaara wasn't up for a deeper conversation or much of any at all as he suddenly felt protective knowing this very man was one of the ones who was in agreement in having Shukaku put in him and resulted in the loss of his mother. "I will see you later on," he dismissed him and used the hand on Kagome's waist to bring her with him.

"Hm," he said while watching the Kazekage walk away with his family.

When they reached his office Gaara dispelled the clone that was working on sorting the papers and getting them taken care of. "This is where you can find me at work unless I'm at a meeting then that depends but someone in the building should know where it is held."

"Gaara are you okay," she picked up that he grew tense back there.

Turning his aqua eyes on her he wasn't prepared for the sudden question. He had hoped that he was able to cover his unease and push it aside but he must not have done a good job. Knowing that he has been wanting them to be more open with one another he figured he should share what he is feeling with her. "I would say it is nothing but that wouldn't be true," he walked further into the room. "I just feel protective of you and Kichiro. I thought I had let go all my grudges but I guess not all the way since I didn't like knowing he was one of the ones in favor of sealing Shukaku in me and then costing my mother's life." He stood at one of the round windows looking out at puffy clouds in the sky. "He was also behind many of the assassination attempts even after my father passed and I became Kazekage. I just don't want our son having a life like mine. He should grow up happy with both parents around giving their love freely to him."

Walking up behind him she gave him a hug until he turned around to return it as they looked down at the peaceful sleeping face of their son. "You're a great father and a great leader Gaara. You are great at many things," she complimented.

"As are you," he returned the compliment.

Life for them has had many twists and turns but as the new parents happily spent time together and focused on raising their son they began to not notice the insecurities they once held. As Kichiro began cooing and becoming more alert Kagome started to return to her former self smiling more often and reverting back into the cheerful person she had been. Gaara was often home early from work and no longer going in quite so early as he enjoyed being with his family and seeing a side of Kagome that had heart stopping smiles. On this particular day as Kagome sat in the rocking chair reading what her 8 week old might be doing next she turned to the door seeing Gaara come in looking like the office had been miserable. His clothes were sweaty and he had already shed his Kazekage robes, choosing to carry them draped over his arm.

"Hi sweetie," she greeted. "You are home far sooner than expected, what is going on?"

"The air conditioner broke down again. I will just have to finish my work early in the morning but the whole building became stifling," he came over and gave her a kiss. Kichiro was a on a play mat next to her trying to push himself up as he turned his head a little to the sound of their voices. "Hey little guy, I will pick you up after I have a shower quick," he rubbed Kichiro's back and then headed into the bedroom determined to get out of his sweaty clothes.

"If you are hungry I can make something to eat," she called back towards the bedroom hearing an affirmative. Turning back to her son she set the book down on the chair and picked him up, getting him strapped into the swing. "How about you go in here for a little bit while mommy finds your daddy something to eat," she gave him a lilac color plush star to try and grasp. He kicked his little feet as she turned the mobile on to entertain him. Going into the next room she scanned the contents of the fridge trying to finding something cool for him to eat. The shower turned on just as she poured him a glass of iced tea and began to get things ready to whip up a pasta salad on the kitchen table where she could then keep an eye on Kichiro in the other room.

Humming a tune as she mixed the contents together she could hear Kichiro gurgling and kick his feet in the swing. She was dressed for comfort and decided not to venture outside today due to the heatwave they are having. Although happy Gaara his home right after lunch she felt bad that the office was so miserably hot inside. Dipping out a serving for him in a bowl she got everything else put away and returned to the living room getting it straightened up as she could tell that Kichirio will soon either want a bottle or fall asleep.

"Fucking wench I finally found where you are," came the irked voice of someone she thought was probably in Hell by now.

"InuYasha..," she spun around in disbelief as across from her in the living room was the half demon who she had once given her heart to. Kichiro was in his swing next to the rocker kicking his feet and staring up at the sandcastle themed plushies going around in a circle above him. "I thought…"

"Yeah well you thought wrong," he remained gruff hearing the sounds of a shower turn off signaling they are not alone. "So what you returned to the bastard you were fucking, I can smell if from here that you are still spreading your legs for him," he sneered at her.

Hurt flashed in her eyes. "Don't speak like that in front of my son," she still held some of the old fire in her eyes as her motherly instincts demanded he not be that way in front of her baby.

"That thing," he looked at the baby innocently swinging back and forth in his swing.

"He is not a thing, that is my son Kichiro," she stood up for her son gaining her back bone.

"Yeah whatever," he scoffed and turned his gold eyes her way, "I didn't track you down to talk about the kid you had while you screwed some guy here. I'm here because Kikyo is dying due to the weird fucking souls they have here."

"She is already dead InuYasha, I'm not going," she looked away from him and to her gurgling son, "my son needs me."

"That's your excuse," he spat out. "You should feel lucky that I'm even asking you of this since it means you would be by my side again," he brought her startled eyes back to him as she wasn't quite certain what he is asking for. "She needs her soul back and you're the one who has it. You promised to stay by my side forever," he grounded out as she tore her eyes from him feeling hurt as she looked at her son knowing she had made that promise. The rush of hurtful and degrading words he has casted her way came through her mind in a flurry as she felt her will waver.

It all happened so fast no one could react right away. Sand suddenly hit InuYasha slamming him into the wall behind her as it began to strangle him. Gaara came from the hallway after cutting his shower short at the sound of company and then hastily dressing after listening in. He was furious at what he was hearing from this male's mouth and didn't stop his advance or ease his grip until he reached Kagome. No one is going to cut her down like that with him around; he won't let her throw her life away. This half demon he has only heard of was dropped to the ground sputtering as he rubbed his neck and squared off with him.

"So this is the guy you been whoring yourself to," he grumbled and was unprepared for the large first made out of sand that knocked him good.

"Do not speak like that to her," he demanded evenly as he stood tense.

"You don't need me InuYasha, my son does," she regained her resolve in continuing to live. "All this time you have been alive… where were you?" She originally asked before her eyes teared up in pain, "I thought you were dead but you abandoned me… Do you even know if Naraku is dead or alive," she demanded he answer and found him stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Kikyo needed help so of course I left so she didn't die," he said as if she was stupid for not thinking of it.

Shaking her head the tears began to leak out as she over flooded with hurt, "You abandoned me to face Naraku alone… I killed him by myself," she clenched her fists, "and I destroyed the jewel with no help from either of you."

Gaara was already looking at her seeing hurt shining in her depths as InuYasha sputtered in anger. "You destroyed the jewel?! What the Hell for wench?!" He demanded and Kichiro gave a small cry beginning to feel the distress in the room with the tones in the voices. "It was supposed to be mine to wish on so we could give Kikyo her soul back and you could have a new one," he had the gall to look at her betrayed.

"Well maybe I like MY soul," she defended.

"That soul was Kikyo's before it was yours! You knew I wanted this, you promised me the jewel and to stick by my side forever or are you going to go back on both of your promises now?!"

"She DIED! It is called reincarnation for a reason InuYasha. I have a reason to keep on living; I'm not giving up my life just because she wants to keep sticking around. She doesn't love you! That isn't really even Kikyo! Not the Kikyo you fell in love with over 50 years ago," she gripped Gaara's sleeve taking comfort in the contact.

"I know that! That's why I needed the jewel so I could wish on it. You know we deserve a second chance together after Naraku destroyed it the first time! That was how I was supposed to get the real Kikyo back so we can finally be happy together! So what now this fucker has screwed everything up just because you have a kid together," he glared at Gaara.

"Enough, I will not have you speaking like that towards her or in front of our son. Your woman is dead already and my woman is alive which she will remain. You abandoned her twice that I know of. Kagome he is no friend of yours, a real friend wouldn't have abandoned you or demand you give your life up for someone else, especially not someone who is already dead," he proclaimed to make a point to her.

The Anbu came in alerted to the intruder in the Kazekage's home threatening his family. A couple stood before the baby while the other two were behind Gaara on either side of him. Kagome grew concerned knowing that Gaara might consider InuYasha a big enough threat already to her life that he will wipe out his existence. Seeing them all tense and ready to attack at a moment's notice she turned pleading eyes on her boyfriend. "Gaara please, I know he is brash and an idiot but please don't."

He cupped her face gazing down into her eyes understanding her plea. "This InuYasha is strength, a strength not many possess. You have been as much a monster to her as Naraku has been to others and she still has it in her heart to feel compassion. Kagome possesses a strong will and a compassion that rivals it if not surpasses it. This is one of the many reasons I love her," he watched her breath hitch as the agitated male paused in his struggles at his announcement. "For those very reasons she needs to leave while I teach you a lesson and why I will let you live only this one time. Should you come for her life again or to hurt her in any way, I will kill you and that is final. I value her life above my own… that is love," he claimed her lips with a heartwarming kiss in front of those there. Once it was over he ordered out, "I want her out of eyesight and earshot, protect my family."

"No," she reached out to grab him as one of the Anbu already had an arm around her waist to pull her away, "Gaara," she tried to plead but then she was gone leaving Gaara to take care of business.

"Now that I know you are alive I can think of the several ways I could make you suffer for all the pain and heartache you put her through," his eyes gained a sheen of hatred for the male before him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, I accidentally uploaded chapter 8 before saving the changes so go ahead and re-read it if you need to, I didn't notice until later so thank you Diane for helping me there. Sorry about the blooper! Oh and really… some of those reviews made choke on my laughter at the unexpected comments… I think you will be happy to see what happens.

It was just sex… 9

"Fucking bastard where did they take her," InuYasha growled. He was not prepared for the level of protectiveness and anger Gaara is about to unleash on him.

"I thought I made myself clear," the sand began whirling around InuYasha in warning of the coming attack, "my family is now in the protective custody of some of the most elite shinobi I have, meaning they are away from here and safe from harm." Eyes taking on a cruel light he continued, "I know much about your strengths and weaknesses InuYasha. You have a high tolerance for pain and a fast recovery rate meaning I can take some of my anger out on you for the pain you caused her. Kagome is mine, you lost your friend, the very one you _promised_ to protect and casted her from your side meaning she holds no promises to you… not after you betrayed her." The sand was coiling around him like a serpent about to strike and strangle its prey. Between one second and the next Gaara manipulated the sand to attack.

Standing in a dimly lit room Kagome didn't know she is actually below the Anbu headquarters in one of the below ground safe houses. The guards were stationed around and shortly after arriving she was given Kichiro as she felt anxious while she held him close. Gaara wouldn't go back on his word with her but he still didn't want her around to witness whatever he has in store for InuYasha. She also worried that InuYasha might use the wind scar to destroy Gaara and end up taking out a few buildings.

Trying to keep focused on Gaara promising to not kill him this time she held on to the hope that he knows what he is doing. If InuYasha was labeled a possible threat to the village then she can only assume Gaara was informed of his strengths and weaknesses to ensure he can protect everyone from him. With a weary sigh she sat down in a chair and thought back on her life. Where did everything go wrong between her and InuYasha? She must have tried to figure that out over a thousand times but never bore any fruits of success for her labor. He was just simply out of reach from her friendship and heart she once kept out there freely until it became too battered and bloody.

~"InuYasha," she called out to her friend as he sat in a tree looking out at the sunset over the rice fields. "I have food the village gave us for saving them from that demon," she showed him the basket, lifting the cloth from over it. "Here catch," she tossed him a persimmon to munch on before settling down under the tree. "Eat up and get some rest, I will stay out here a while with you," she decided, wanting to keep him company while he relaxed in a tree where he felt more comfortable rather than back in the hut.

"Thanks Kagome," he relaxed back taking a bit, "I owe you one."

"That's what friends are for," she smiled up at him and relaxed as well between the roots of the tree.~

Memories of better times always made her wonder once again where things went wrong. She shouldn't at this point but she couldn't help it. They were once the best of friends and she thought her future lied with him but now days she is certain it is with Gaara. Never has he made her feel any less of a person and he was always eager to spend time with her, not just Kichiro. Her happiness means something to him and every day she wakes up to find him ready to greet her with a kiss before he heads into work.

The lonely person he looked like when he gazed out across the village seemed to have vanished and now she has been lucky to see him smile after he gets home. He is almost like a dream come true as he had no problem helping out with taking care of Kichiro and was more or less eager to do so. Never did she meet a guy as caring or thoughtful as he is. She doesn't want either hurt but if she had to choose between them it would be Gaara she wants to be with. He makes her so happy and is such a great father. At this point she already cannot imagine living life without him or going to bed without him there holding her tight.

Getting up and beginning to pace she now felt worried about Gaara and the village rather than worry about InuYasha. "Don't worry Lady Kagome, Lord Gaara would not go back on what he says," one of the Anbu members said to her as they faced her.

"It's not that, I just am worried about InuYasha destroying the village or something. I'm not sure if Gaara knows the destructive capabilities of Tetsuiga…" she began to fret over it since she wasn't sure when Gaara labeled InuYasha as a threat, before or after he learned of the diminished relationship between them. "He could even rip open a portal to send him straight to hell."

"We are well aware of what he is capable of; we were briefed before you were released from the hospital. Lord Gaara is well aware of what he is dealing with and will take it all into account. Never has he let harm befall the village since he became the Kazekage," he felt proud of that fact. Being one of Gaara's personal Anbu it also meant he is one of the many who hold a strong loyalty to him and the village. Now they will also have to keep an eye on his Lord's woman and child to ensure their safety.

"Is Gaara truly that strong," she asked, having never seen him in battle, just sparring a couple times with his brother and attacking InuYasha today.

"The strongest of us all, no one in this village is as strong as he is, I doubt even InuYasha could hold a candle to him since Lord Gaara is also very analytical and strategic," he informed her not taking any offense since he also knows she isn't from this era so she has little knowledge on things here.

"Faith, I need to have faith in him," she said quietly gaining a nod in agreement from the Anbu member.

"The majority if not everyone in this village trusts him with our lives and we now have strong ties to the other four shinobi villages that make up the five great shinobi nations; you can't go wrong when it comes to Lord Gaara." He was absolutely sure of himself in all of this, not an ounce of doubt in the tone of his voice. The other three Anbu gave their varying forms of agreement with his words about their leader the Kazekage.

She smiled, they respect him so much. "I have never known anyone else to have this amount of respect. InuYasha could learn a lot from him I guess but then again I feel like I hardly know either of them even though I should."

"Was InuYasha the leader of your group," another male voice asked.

"Well…" she thought it over for a few seconds, "he tended to act like one but we all took charge in certain instances. I could detect the jewel shards and was an archer so I was usually in the back of the group with little Shippo, an orphaned fox demon. From there I could pick up on things the others might have trouble distinguishing. The others varied from close combat to long distance and everyone did their fair share for the most part."

"How many were there, we know about the demon Naraku you destroyed along with the jewel but nothing about anyone else other than Kikyo as well," they grew interested as they are not all that familiar with the whole time travel thing and actual demons, not chakra beasts.

"Oh well I suppose I could tell you more, even a few stories about our travels that you might find amusing since we certainly had an interesting group." As a smile lit her face she began thinking of better times with InuYasha. "I can say one thing InuYasha was always so brash and a bit on the grumpy side but until a couple years ago he was my best friend and I thought he was the one. We met on my first day of being 500 years in the past from my era. I was quite clumsy, had no idea that a powerful jewel was reborn inside me and really didn't believe what was going on around me. I kept trying to convince myself that I was dreaming and that resulted in some big mistakes, like the jewel shattering after a centipede demon bit it out of my side." She still felt embarrassed and bad about how naïve she had been back then. "In my era you were just a regular human, nothing special and all this stuff were things thought up by your imagination and put in books and movies. Really I thought I hit my head really hard when I was dragged into the well by that weird centipede woman."

They all nodded agreeing as it would be strange coming from an era like hers. Even to them it sounds a little strange but not overly so since they have seen a lot and done a lot with the chakra they have compared to the way regular citizens live their lives. She began by telling them everyone's back story including her short one as they gained an understanding for everyone's circumstances and how the group came to be together, recognizing her as the glue that brought them to becoming a force to reckon with. They learned about the lecherous tendencies of the monk in her group and the tricks the kit liked to play on the half demon and his own tendencies with younger girls. It was amusing and they could see why she is averse to seeking her former companion's death even though he is basically seeking hers. These stories were all filed as information in their minds to use later if needed as they became quite aware to who this woman is who seems to have stolen the heart of their Kazekage. Before long they were greeted with the beginning of Kichiro fussing for his bottle and that signaled to Kagome just how long she has already been in there.

"Be right back Lady Kagome, I will seek out Kankuro to retrieve the baby's items," one of the Anbu left quickly.

She tried to soothe him the best she could but like any baby they get to a point where they will not stop crying until they have what their little body is demanding and Kichiro was no different. He screamed his little lungs off and she felt bad they had to listen to the wailing baby in the enclosed room. She wished she could be a baby right now since she really needs to use the bathroom but she has held her bladder for hours before, she can do it again though she really isn't sure what is taking Gaara so long. It had to have been at least an hour since Gaara ordered the Anbu to take them away. Biting her lip she really hoped something bad didn't happen.

Kichiro persisted in crying out his demands and she really hoped it wouldn't be much longer. Really it has probably only been a few minutes but they tend to go by slowly when you are waiting on something. A series of knocks sounded at the door before it opened and the Anbu member returned with Kankuro coming in to give Kagome the bottle and drop off the diaper bag.

"Talk about overkill. Why are they in here," he asked the guys thinking it was a bit silly that she is all the way below ground for one half demon that Gaara is wiping the floor with.

Another Anbu showed up, "A second intruder is over the village with white snake things," he informed them.

"Kikyo," she knew it to be true. Just then she felt a pulse with her soul and they could see blue light glow around her making the same pulse. Her arms loosened a little as her eyes lost focus.

The Anbu all looked at her sharply as Kankuro called her name getting no response. The same blue light came out and pulsed again as she grew even more unfocused, barely able to keep with it enough to hold her crying baby. Thinking quickly Kankuro grabbed his nephew from her arms, feeding him the bottle as they tried to figure out what was going on with Kagome. With another pulse it was joined by another and then her soul emerged from her body causing her to arch back with her mouth wide open before it shot out of her. She collapsed to the floor like a lifeless doll causing them to panic. Pushing the baby into the arms of an Anbu member and dropping the diaper bag he rushed off after it with the two Anbu members that just joined the room.

"Gaara is going to be pissed," they tried to keep up with it and grab it but their hands went right through it.

Gaara threw InuYasha out the front door before making the sand spike out to draw blood. With Kagome and their son safe he could now focus on his enemy. "Have you no care that you would be robbing a child of their mother's presence," he watched InuYasha grunt in pain trying not to scream out as the sand soaked in his blood. "I will teach you a lesson that should make you hesitant to ever think about returning here."

Using his sand like a lasso he spun him around in the air before throwing him into the wall of the valley. Riding his sand he was there before InuYasha could remove himself from the impacted area punching him in the gut. He will be happy to spend his sweet time taking his anger out on him.

As it turned into a battle InuYasha did not hesitate to send a windscar right at the village. With no amount of hesitation Gaara protected it with a large amount of sand before he directed it to attack his opponent. Regardless of the attacks sent towards Gaara, even the meidou was useless against him as he merely did a substitution jutsu and took InuYasha by surprise when his hands shot out of the ground and pulled him under up to his waist.

"You frickin sand freak," he yelled at Gaara as he tried to push and pull to get out of the sand.

Kicking the Tetsuiga out of his hands he gave him a penetrating look. "I have a feeling you would only be a worthy enough opponent as a full demon. Now that your sword is gone let your demon blood take over and come at me InuYasha with your full potential and amuse me." He floated on his sand as more of it was weaved around them, picking the sword up to hold on to.

"You want full demon then you got one," he smirked figuring Gaara has bit off more than he can chew. Soon he will realize how wrong that statement was, it was more like in the reverse.

On top of the valley edge Gaara was going at InuYasha with taijutsu, the sand blocking the swipes from the claws if he didn't with his hands. Though stronger physically, InuYasha was barely more than a wild animal with the messier attacks and animalistic growling accenting his looks. Guards stood by watching their Kazekage as he kneed InuYasha in the face before giving him a kick that nearly crushed his ribs. Seeing the demon form of InuYasha hit the ground in a skid he looked unimpressed and let the sword drop on him. Back into his normal state his breathing was labored as he tried to get up.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge but you are even worse as a full demon," he stated as his blood cooled off. "Get out of my sight and never return," he ordered.

Shouting from the village caught InuYasha's ears first as he turned his head to see Kikyo up there calling the soul into her false body. "Looks like you're too late," he somehow pulled off a smug look for all the wincing he is doing.

Turning his head towards the village as well he could see a woman matching the description of Kikyo with a pulsing blue power wrapped around her in a soft glow. Whitish-blue orbs came streaking through the top of the village before slamming into her. With a good punch in the face to the half demon he took off to see what was going on as he felt his heartbeat pick up in the sudden anxiety he felt. Not breaking pace he formed his desert suspension technique easily spotting his brother below with two Anbu, one of them had been assigned with Kagome's protection. Flying up to hover in front of her he could hear the shouts below.

Kikyo looked victorious as the soul she just stole was settling inside her body. Seeing the male that had been attacking InuYasha now in front of her she studied him as the shouting down below continued. "Unless you have something to say I already have what I came for," she remarked feeling better already.

He stared at her in disbelief as he realized she somehow claimed her soul back even with Kagome nowhere in sight. "Kagome," he mumbled as it occurred to him she might be dead or close to dying without her soul back in her body. The idea of her being dead terrified him and he began to tremble with the mixture of emotions until he focused it into the only avenue that will get him some relief. From one blink to the next he shot forward and punched her in the chest right where the soul had shot into her. Her false body gained a hole in it just like if he punched a hole into some pottery. "The dead has no right in stealing the souls of the living. It is time for you to get reacquainted with the afterlife," he swarmed her with sand as she looked at him terrified as souls began escaping her chest but not the one he is looking for. With her captured inside of his sand he heard InuYasha call out to her right before Gaara closed his fist and ended that false life with the crushing power of his sand. "Enjoy hell," he could hear the half demon in the background rushing towards him howling in rage as Kagome's soul emerged. Hearing the attack coming, the sand he just used to crush Kikyo back into the earth and graveyard soil was used to stop the attack just as swiftly before he used it as a whip right on his ribs. "If she is dead I will tear you from limb to limb," he glared at the dog-eared fool. "Keep him here," he ordered out and looked expectantly at the Anbu and his brother since he doesn't know where they put her.

Once he was led to the Anbu headquarters he sped past them already knowing where she is being held. The door was ripped open alarming the three remaining Anbu inside, spotting his son being taken care of while his girlfriend was unresponsive on the floor. They calmed down and stepped back as he fell to his knees next to her putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to listen for a heartbeat or her breathing. Her body pulsed and he pulled back just as it did it again. He was on the verge of yelling at her when the soul came shooting into the room and right as she pulsed a third time in front of him it slammed home lifting her body off the ground making her bend forward. Gaara grabbed her before she could hit her head on the hard floor. "Kagome," he whispered worriedly as she went limp in his hold. "Please love, wake up," his voice was near breaking as she failed to stir and her chest failed to rise and fall with an indication of breathing.

Bending down he put his ear to her mouth feeling hope at the shallow breath still going in. Bending down further he tried to distinguish a heartbeat as a frown grew on his face. With a split decision he got up and took off to the hospital needing to get her help. With the use of his sand he flung the doors to the hospital open and called out, "Her heart is failing!" The shout got everyone's eyes on them and then in seconds she was on a stretcher with a medic pumping on her chest to give her CPR as they rushed her off getting an oxygen mask strapped to her head while Gaara was on their heels. No one dared to say anything as he went right into the room with them watching with baited breath for a sign of her going to pull through.

The sand swirled in the gourd as his anxiety took hold. He wasn't sure how much more he can take of this as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, his whole body rigid with tension. 'Why isn't she waking,' he needed to know, needed to figure out if there is something he can do to help her.

Kankuro had grabbed the baby stuff and his nephew, heading to the hospital where he will need to change the diaper and check on Kagome. If this keeps up he will not know what will happen. Gaara might snap and rip her former companion to shreds. Really he isn't sure how this might affect him or if he will change permanently. Gaara loves her, he knows this. Looking down at the grunting baby as he worked on a diaper he hoped for both his nephew and brother's sake she pulls through yet again.

The hours went by and Gaara sat in a chair at the waiting room down the hall holding his head, fingers gripping his hair as he tried to keep it together. Her life energy had taken another sharp blow before fully recovering. It was the whole reason she had lived that long without her soul but she could have gone longer had she recovered more. Once again she is in the same condition but now she is hanging on by a thread. Tears gathered in his eyes until the rage began to set in. She wouldn't approve he is sure but he is not about to let the remainder of the duo get away with this. Storming from the hospital he went to where they kept InuYasha on top of the valley trapped in a large block of dirt with only his head visible. With a well-aimed punch he made it crumple to the ground before capturing him with his sand in a similar position.

"Fucking dirt bag is back," InuYasha spat out as he struggled to get free.

Narrowing his aqua eyes he knew exactly what will make him feel even a small fraction better. "I hope you enjoy pain on the receiving end as much as you enjoy being on the serving end. Once again her life is on the line and you are partial to blame. Don't hold back because I won't be," he charged using flash step, appearing behind him as he swung his leg around with a kick that sent him eating dirt worse than when Kagome would sit him.

That is the turn Gaara took until he took a good look at the bloody body before him and felt guilt and a bit like the monster InuYasha is. He didn't feel any true relief, if anything he felt worse because as much as he hates this guy, Kagome still somehow cares about him and torture like this is not him. No, he is a leader of his people and he refuses strike fear in the hearts of the village ever again. With his sand he gathered the unconscious male and after going through the village he put him in a holding cell making sure he is restrained before leaving him there. Outside he looked up at the moon and dreaded going home. He didn't want to shower alone, sleep alone, or eat alone, not after he got so used to having her there with him. His son's face came to mind and he knew that he won't be alone. He still has his siblings, nephew, brother-in-law, and son so he isn't alone but minus the company of Kichiro at home, it will be silent.

Never did he think the quiet would bother him so much but it does now. Even when Kichiro is sleeping he could usually come home to hear her humming before she flashed him a smile in greeting. At night or in the shower he could hear her moans in between their kissing and when their son was awake she would be entertaining him in some form. Closing his eyes he opened the door with a sigh. In the dining room ahead of him his brother sat in a chair helping Kichiro sit up on the table as he helped support his head. It brought a small smile to his lips and that was the first ounce of relief he truly felt.

"This dude doesn't want to sleep yet," Kankuro said conversationally as he watched his younger brother shut the door.

"He must be turning into a night owl," he halfheartedly replied.

Seeing his disheveled clothes, the blood on his knuckles, and dirt Kankuro nodded. "Go take a shower; I'm in no hurry to head home yet. I'm going to busy myself with brainwashing your kid into saying uncle first," he joked even though they both knew he wouldn't be talking for a few months yet.

"Thanks," he headed down the hallway and paused in the doorway of his room feeling the ache in his chest. Tonight he won't be able to sleep in that bed or any bed if at all. Almost like he was on autopilot he entered the bathroom beginning to strip his clothes while his mind remained on his girlfriend in a coma hanging on by a thread. She could be out for days again if not weeks. Turning the hot water on, he took his shower with sluggish movements feeling the dull thudding of his heart pumping in his chest.

It took Kankuro a couple days to finally send news to his sister about the events that took place. Since Gaara got home that first night he has hardly been there since, choosing to rest in the hospital holding Kichiro if has to but refused to sleep or stay at home any longer than he has to. The swing was now in his office behind the desk and the bassinet at the hospital where he slept in a chair by the bed usually slumped over resting his head on her bed. A reply came back from Temari as she decided to leave first thing the following morning to help out even though Kankuro said she doesn't have to this time. After seeing the damage done to InuYasha he was surprised and partially relieved that Gaara didn't return to beat him into a bloody pulp again. It was thankfully not in him to be that type of person.

For now InuYasha was being given at least one meal a day consisting of plain white rice and a glass of water. He sat in his cell listening to the guards who may or may not know he can hear them as they spoke their concerns for the Kazekage, which turns out to be the father of her child. One time InuYasha had met the brother and for how much he tried to ignore him the scowl on the guy's face grew annoying.

"Why is it so easy for you to betray her?" The question went unanswered as those dark eyes tried to pierce him. "You chased after Naraku for years trying to get revenge for what he did to you and Kikyo yet you come after her reincarnation even after she found a man that loves her and a child that needs her. How is what you did any better than Naraku?" He closed his gold eyes and didn't grant him an answer once again. "If she dies I will be surprised if Gaara lets you leave with your life. He may be holding back just in the off chance that she will wake once again but if she dies there will be nothing and no one to hold him back for what he will do to you. She was already robbed of enjoying her pregnancy, even gave birth prematurely with a cracked skull and fractures all over her back, now she is once again missing out on seeing her son grow. Does it make you feel good to know she is suffering and so are the people who love her?" With no response the man left calling him a low-life.

Not even Sesshoumaru beat him this badly to where he is still healing a couple days later. In his mind a part of him thought he should be thinking about his friends back in his era or guilt over his actions towards the last friend he had left but primarily he still thought about Kikyo as if obsessed with her. The warm and welcoming smiles of a girl he promised to protect could no longer reach him. It was only Kikyo.

Looking at how withdrawn his brother has become Kankuro knew by the time two weeks passed that it was a slim chance of Kagome waking up. Even now on day 18 she is still being supported by a breathing tube and fed through a feeding tube, an even worse state than what she was in before. It was upsetting for him and Temari to see their little brother go from being the proud Kazekage with a happy home life to this barely motivated man. He only did as much as he was required before he was right back at the hospital with her again tending to Kichiro.

Walking down the hall of the hospital on the twenty-second day Gaara has once again become a familiar sight to everyone there. Right now his brother and sister had Kichiro so he went to visit Kagome by himself today. In his mind he figured it could be a few more weeks before she came out of it but he didn't want to think like that, it hurt enough to know that the smallest of things could happen and she would wind up dead. Just last night he could hear his siblings discussing any other avenues they have not taken to try and help Kagome. From what he could tell they sent a letter to Shikamaru with instructions to give the previous letter to Lady Tsunade, Sakura, or Shizune. It was all they could think of doing.

"Lord Gaara could you please wait a moment," a medic crossed his path, "a doctor and medics are in there right now with her," he felt his anxiety begin to soar.

"What's wrong," he was tempted to blow right by him and see for himself but the small smile held him still.

"She is breathing on her own now so they are taking the breathing tube out," he gave him news that helped to lift his spirits.

"And Kagome," he hoped for more.

The smile dimmed a little, "Sorry but she is still in a coma. This though is a sign that she is getting stronger." It was uplifting to hear even though it wasn't the greatest news he could live with her making any small amount of progress. "I just request you wait until they are done so no one gets startled," he explained.

"I will, thank you," he headed to the waiting room now anxious to see her without the breathing tube.

At day 27 he once again made his way to the hospital room and found Lady Tsunade as well as her two apprentices leaving the room. It surprised him but he quickened his steps to greet them. "Lady Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura, thank you all for coming here," he greeted.

Tsunade looked him over and could easily see the stress that clung to his every pore. "Lord Gaara it has been a long time since we have seen one another," she remembered the days of the war where he proved to everyone how capable he is for being so young. "We just got done looking her over so we haven't come up with anything yet. I heard this is not the first time she has ended up like this. I would like to see the medical files she holds here and anything else that might be of help including your son's," she requested, being careful to not diminish or increase any hope in his chest.

You can have full access, I wasn't aware of you coming otherwise you would have had it by now," he explained. "Follow me and we can get everything taken care of," he turned around heading to the reception area. "I will cover your lodging as well," he informed them. Right now he has the best medical-nin known to the shinobi world. They might find something that others could not, he really isn't sure if they could do anything even if they did but they are his best shot at getting her back, taking her further away from death's door.

*no you guys might want to strangle me instead lol


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah I was outside having a garage sale on Saturday so I had plenty of time to chill since we didn't have a whole lot of people around. Again… the reviews have been a lot of fun to read I just feel bad that Kagome is getting hurt a lot in my stories. I think I should switch it around to where Gaara is the one struggling the next time I do a story. Well let's see what I came up with for this chapter to mash it all together.

It was just sex… 10

Standing in the quiet house with Kichiro, Gaara looked around at the place for a few seconds then snapped out of it. Heading into the kitchen he opened up the cupboard to grab more formula out for Kichiro to stuff into the diaper bag before heading into the nursery to grab more items there. She has been in the hospital now for 33 days and judging by his clothes, he has lost weight… Regardless of what anyone else tried he just didn't have the care to put more time into taking care of his body such as eating enough. His appetite is hardly there and if you could name it he felt depressed.

Kichiro is now 12 weeks old and is even more alert to everything going on around him and getting good at batting at the toys or even grabbing his rattle. The quiet of his office has been replaced with the sound of Kichiro babbling while awake but at night he now sleeps with one of his siblings while he either worked or went to the hospital. Paperwork was now practically a relief to him so he can take his mind off things for a few hours, not even the meetings could bother him.

Secretly he feared Kagome would never wake or maybe end up missing a lot of Kichiro's firsts like crawling, standing, walking, or even his birthday. They were all things that they looked forward to seeing as a couple. He feared that on their son's birthday the only way they could all be together is if he took him to the hospital but his birthday is still months off, it is just that Gaara knows that the chance of her coming out of the last coma was slim and now only 8 weeks later he failed to protect her so the probability of her doing it again is even worse. In his mind he was haunted now with thoughts about a future without her, of seeing her slip away to eternal slumber and it tortured him. His showers were filled with grief and he already had to patch the walls up from where he punched a hole in them when his pain and anger were soaring high. No words could be said to cheer him up unless it is the ones he longed to hear. Only having their son helped him keep it together to this amount but he felt like a failure. He had promised he would never let them have the chance to harm her again; that she will never be in ear shot or eyesight of them and yet InuYasha showed up right in his home and Kikyo had infiltrated the village from above. Where one harmed her mentally, the other harmed her physically. How could he have failed her so? He told her he loves her for the first time and this is how he shows it?

Strongest shinobi in the village… and yet he cannot even protect the woman he loves or even look forward to possibly hearing her return his affection. He doesn't deserve it at this rate…

Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura worked hard going through all the information they could find on life energy while also running tests on her and a couple on their son. They couldn't find a jutsu that would help replenish her life energy without risking the life of another but they did find a couple possible avenues… the DNA of Hashirama Senju and Naruto Uzumaki along with Naruto's Yin-Yang Release. Right now Tsunade was trying to hunt down where Gaara went and figured at some point he is bound to show up at the hospital so instead of going back and forth between his office, home, and Kagome's room she decided to stay put with Kagome as she wanted to explain her thoughts to him. Right at this very instant Naruto is on his way to Suna running at full speed in his Nine Tails Chakra mode so the four day journey is instead a little over two.

'It didn't take much to get him here, Kakashi said he barely got the words out that Gaara needs help and he was already trying to run out the door,' she sighed thinking about how typical that is for Naruto. She has absolutely no doubt that he will do whatever it takes to save the woman Gaara is so enamored with, she just needs to make sure Gaara is fine with what should be a simple procedure.

Standing at the bed studying Kagome a little she had to say she is pretty like a doll but it would be nice to meet the one who finally caught the Kazekage's attention. He is one of the very few males to not take notice to her or Mei's well-endowed chests. It isn't that they are arrogant about their looks or trying to impress him, just not used to dealing with it at least once from the opposite sex. 'I sure hope I can help you kiddo.'

It has been a few days since she has seen Gaara and he didn't look well then so on top of this news today she has a special blend of vitamins and protein packed into protein balls that taste like peanut butter and chocolate. If he has at least a couple of these a day and one meal then he should start putting the weight back on and get back to looking healthier. As she waited for him to show she listened to the slumbering woman's heartbeat, checked her eyes over, and various other things to keep tabs on her vitals. Her lips somehow didn't become chapped from being here so long but she figured it must be due to Gaara. Even her hair looks like someone has done their best to keep it in good order.

As the minutes ticked by she ended up at the window biting her thumb when the door was pushed open to allow someone passage. Whirling around she finally came face to face with the Kazekage and she had to admit he looks worse, not horrible but still you could tell he wasn't taking any of this well. It must be torturing him to see her like this again. Life can be brutal at times.

"Finally you're here. I couldn't find you anywhere. First things first take a seat because you look ready to pass out," she ordered him. She could care less at this moment that she is ordering the Kazekage around, she is the former Hokage and fought side by side with him during the war she will do what she sees fit to keep him in line. He looked startled, he most likely hasn't been ordered around in a long time but he took his spot next to the bed. "Now as I speak I want you to eat a couple of these because I am not about to have two patients on my hands." She shoved a bag into his arms and watched him like a stern mother as she waited to see him get on board with things and take a bite of one.

"Now that we have that out of the way I need to speak to you about what we can do for her. Right at this very instant we have the one person that might hold the key to getting her that extra push so she can finally recover even partially. At the rate she is going it could be another month or two until she is where she had been the first time she came out of a coma. Now to get straight to the point I need Hashirama Senju's DNA and the DNA of the knucklehead Naruto. This should be just a simple draw some blood from him and then inject it into her bloodstream but there is a risk of her body rejecting it which could cause the exact kind of complication that would end her life. To avoid such a blow I will start out with only injecting a small amount since it should not take so much to begin with. The decision is yours but it is the best I can come up with although I do have one other avenue we can take if this doesn't work," she watched as he slowly chewed up what was in his mouth before swallowing.

"What would it be," he asked.

"Naruto can use the Yin-Yang Release to help stabilize her life force. It is mainly Yang that we need but it is an option and both avenues require Naruto. He will likely be here within the next day. Kakashi could hardly get him to stay put long enough to tell him _why_ we need him here, that knucklehead," she sighed as she figured he will be a handful when he finally gets here.

"Then you are looking for my permission to give this a try," he looked over at Kagome's hand. "If it goes well will this strengthen her life energy to where she is no longer at a low level?"

"Yes, it should recover it in full if not partially. We just have to see if this works because she has no chakra, which is another added factor," she bit her thumb again as she looked at the woman.

"Do it," he said, not wanting to waste this chance. The longer she is in the hospital in such a poor state the longer she is susceptible to infection or illness and even a small one could cause her death, he was already informed of the danger she is facing so he always does his best to clean up well before coming in.

"After Naruto arrives we will get started, until then make sure you eat two of those a day and keep them refrigerated so they don't melt," she stressed as she does care for his health. "Unless you need something I will be heading out," Tsunade studied him further, never has she ever seen him look this way and she recognized it from seeing it in her reflection plenty of times. The heartache is written all over his face and she hopes it will be erased within a few days. He trusts them with her life and that spoke volumes.

"No," he shook his head, "I will seek you out if I think of anything."

"Okay, enjoy your evening Lord Gaara," she let her feet begin to lead her out of the room.

"You as well Lady Tsunade and thank you…" his voice reached her ears and she glanced back at him a moment with her hand on the door before she pulled it shut to give him privacy as it appeared he plans to retire for the night in the chair once again.

Stroking her cheek softly to brush a few hairs back he sighed quietly feeling worn out. "Kagome, please don't make me go through life without you… I need you, Kichiro needs you… I love you and though I know you won't hold it against me I feel partial to blame. Had I just removed him from the village quickly I might have noticed Kikyo sooner and stopped her in time. I'm so sorry that you're still suffering after I promised to protect you," he was silent a few moments as he sorted through his feelings. "I want to kill him so bad, I want him to suffer but I know you won't approve even if I deliver a quick death. Every day I struggle to not go in his cell to finally claim his life, I can't even go near it in fear that I would and I would then end up upsetting you. It isn't fair but I never want to do anything that will hurt you. So what would you do," he asked her trying to figure it out as he grabbed her hand wanting an answer to come to him but he knew it would not be from her lips.

InuYasha couldn't be sure how many days had gone by but when the cell grew cold he woke from his nap feeling eyes on him. Turning his head, gold clashed with blue making him scowl.

"Naruto what brings you here," an Anbu member came in here surprised to see the Konoha nin.

"I was in Nine Tails Chakra Mode and could sense a lot of negative emotions coming from him so came to check it out. Sorry for basically breaking in but I got word from grandma that Gaara needed my help with something," he explained himself as he continued to stare at the strange guy in the cell before him. "So does he talk or something," he asked having expected them to lash out at him by now.

"Psh don't waste your time on him. Lord Gaara is avoiding this place ever since he threw him in here. I'm sure it is because he probably really wants to kill this guy. You see a lot has happened. Lord Gaara has been seeing this woman, Lady Kagome, for an unknown amount of time, the reason I say that is because no one even knew he was with anyone until suddenly it spread through the village like wildfire that he has a child and the mother is on her deathbed." He watched Naruto rip his eyes from InuYasha to look at him seriously at the shocking news. "Trust me I know but you see she had left the village because she had a duty to complete and he was one of her companions or allies in this fight to defeat this guy named Naraku-."

"Wait – hold up, why did Gaara not go with her or something," he felt like he is missing a lot.

"He didn't know about it, really you should ask him for details on that portion but what I do know is after she left it became known she was pregnant by the enemy and she didn't return in fear of endangering the village. She was really in bad shape mentally because this guy is such a jerk. Basically she planned on trying to finish out the pregnancy and use border control to get the child to Gaara while she heads off to die battling Naraku. Well she ended up battling Naraku; this asshole abandons her in the fight to flee with his already undead girlfriend. Lady Kagome took a bad hit that made her hit a tree hard. From there she launched a final attack with an arrow, purifying Naraku and then destroyed a powerful jewel. After that was done she realized her water broke and gave birth prematurely. Border patrol had notified Lord Gaara of the fight and was ordered to keep their distance. Lord Gaara took a team and went in person where he discovered Lady Kagome near death holding their son with a message scribbled into the dirt. It had already been a couple days since she gave birth and she sacrificed a lot of her life energy to keep their son alive and ended up in a coma for over two weeks. Things were apparently going well between them afterwards with Lord Gaara going on outings around the village with his new family but then this asshole breaks into his home and starts demanding she give her soul up so his undead girlfriend can "live"," he did air quotes coupled with heavy sarcasm to make sure it is clear what he thinks about it. "You see this undead girlfriend is Lady Kagome's former life. I along with three other Anbu was ordered to take Lady Kagome and their son away for their safety but from the safe house Kikyo was still able to take Lady Kagome's soul. Lord Gaara destroyed Kikyo and came to where we were but Lady Kagome's heart was failing. She has been hospitalized in a coma ever since," he finished off watching the blonde grow angry at the summary of events that took place.

"Why the hell hasn't Gaara killed this guy," he demanded to know.

"That is simple, because InuYasha had been Lady Kagome's best friend and protector but that has clearly changed. She pleaded for his life to Lord Gaara and he promised not to kill him this time but would the next. Lady Kagome has a heart like yours if not even softer," he watched the emotions flickering on Naruto's face.

"It's like me and Sasuke in a way I guess," he understood instantly. Turning angry eyes back on the silver haired male he wasn't sure if this guy could even be saved. "I may not know all the details but I doubt she deserved anything you put her through."

"If you need Lord Gaara he is likely to either be at the office or her hospital room," he remarked.

"Why not his home, the sun isn't even up yet," he looked out a window.

"He avoids it I noticed," the Anbu member replied.

"Avoids it…" he wondered why.

Looking out the window at the quiet night the Anbu said, "He has lived alone for a long time until they came into his life this time. It has been 36 days now since she fell into the coma and he has never once slept there, not even Temari or Lady Tsunade could get him to do so."

"I get it, it is quiet now. It was before but he must have been used to it. Without her there he probably hates how quiet it is there. I know that feeling. I used to avoid my home until I was tired and then I would return to my empty place to sleep but that was about it, not even a rainy day could keep me in there," he felt sad for his friend. "Well I'm off, time to figure out where he is," he headed out the door exchanging farewells as he went.

Walking into his office at the Kazekage building he found stacks of papers, most of them completed, towering around where Gaara rested his head with his arms folded on the desk. The closer he grew he began to notice some baby items behind the desk and a plush star on top of it. 'Man he sure must spend a lot of time here then,' he figured. Being the knucklehead he is and not airing on the side of caution he began calling out his friend's name. "Gaara, hey Gaara, come on wake up," he called out trying to stir him from slumber.

Normally he sleeps undisturbed but as he kept hearing the annoying voice stirring him from slumber he looked up with heavy eyes at the bright blue ones of his friend. Blinking slowly a couple times it was clear he is not up to par at this time, quite unlike him but after a minute he realized why he is here. "Naruto…"

"Yeah, I got to the village about half an hour ago. Care to fill me in on what I'm doing here since I didn't understand half of what Kakashi was trying to tell me," he asked not even bothering to feel embarrassed as he felt more concerned about his friend. 'He does not look well,' he could see well enough in the dimly lit room to be able to tell that much.

With another slow blink he straightened up gaining his composure. "Lady Tsunade thinks your blood might heal her and if not that then the Yin-Yang Release might," he said simply.

"Oh well why didn't Kakashi just say that," he grumbled a moment. "So when the hell were you planning on letting me know you met someone or even had a kid for that matter?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I guess I hadn't thought about it with everything going on," he apologized to his friend.

"Don't sweat it," he rubbed his neck trying to think of a way to get his friend to sleep somewhere else rather than at his desk. "I get why you are avoiding your house but don't you think you would rather be in bed?"

"I refuse to sleep in that bed until she is there with me," he remained firm in that thought. No one will get him to sleep in his bed without her there; he doesn't want to know what it will feel like.

"I see," he realized the problem there quickly. "Well I know why you don't want to sleep in your home but would it help if I was there and then you could just sleep on the couch instead," he put the idea out there seeing Gaara give it some thought.

He didn't really want to sleep in his place at all but now that Naruto is here he should try to get better rest so he is more alert later. It wouldn't be that bad with someone there, he just never thought about sleeping on the couch. He hardly used it until Kagome and Kichiro arrived in his life. "That would be fine. You can take the spare bed, it is already set for company," he pushed on the desk as he got up and began to head out the door. "Thank you for coming Naruto, it means a lot to me," he realized he hadn't properly thanked him.

"You're welcome. You know I will do my best to help," he followed him out the door. "So when do I meet your son, what is his name anyways?"

"Kichiro, you can meet him in the morning. He is 12 weeks old right now so he is becoming curious of his surroundings when he hears or sees something that catches his attention," his voice took a nicer tone to it compared to the worn out and sleep laden one of earlier.

"Heh is that so, I can't wait to meet him. So where is he anyways," he figured he should ask.

"With my siblings," he answered. "They take him at night though I'm unsure why they have insisted on doing so."

"They probably just want you to get some rest or something," Naruto felt sure of his guess.

"I suppose so," he never thought to ask but he figured it would be nice for Kichiro to be around more cheerful people at a time like this. They walked through the streets quietly until they reached his home. Once the door was unlocked he went straight to offering Naruto the spare room. "Go ahead and sleep here, we can meet up with the others later in the morning."

"Thanks," he noticed the room has a feminine lilac look to it interestingly enough. Turning back around to his friend he put a hand on his shoulder, "Gaara I'm here for you if you need me," he told him.

"I know Naruto, you are a good friend. Get some rest," he knew the sun will be up in less than a couple hours.

"Yeah, good night," he removed his hand and moved from the door area letting Gaara shut it as he left. Getting changed into more comfortable sleeping attire after taking his pack off he flopped into bed hoping whatever Tsunade has come up with will work. Gaara just looked so down, almost defeated but it was clear to him that he loves his son. 'Gaara must be in love with her,' he turned on his side looking at the moon as it hung low in the dark blue sky. 'It's about time, I already have two kids and a wife,' he grinned.

It was hours later when Naruto woke to the sound of someone in the shower. He decided once Gaara is out he should ask if he can take one. With a stretch he got out of bed when he began hearing a near frantic knock on the front door. 'Now what could that be about,' he headed out of the bedroom as he made his way to answer it.

Opening the door he had Gaara's siblings standing there looking worried as they held a baby. "Naruto!" They looked surprised to see him.

"Hey guys, something wrong," he asked them.

"We have been looking everywhere for Gaara," Temari answered as they stepped in as Naruto stepped to the side.

"Oh he has been here ever since I woke him up at the office. I managed to get him to sleep on the couch, right now he is in the shower I believe," he watched them release a breath in relief. Looking at the baby he thought it amusing that their sons are like spitting images of their fathers. "This must be Kichiro," he said as he took the little guy from Kankuro.

"Yeah that is him alright. We usually meet up with Gaara for breakfast if not have it at my place but he didn't show up and we couldn't find him anywhere else," Kankuro may feel a little foolish but he has been concerned about his little brother ever since this all happened. "So what are you doing here," he asked.

"I guess grandma Tsunade thinks I can do something to help Kagome. I'm not even going to begin trying to explain it so you will have to ask her. Either way if it is in my power to help her then I'm going to," he stated as they watched him become determined. The shower ended signaling Gaara is already finished and would soon be out there to greet them. "Does he have another bathroom I can use," he asked feeling his bladder is getting ready to burst as he handed Kichiro back to Kankuro.

"Yeah in the hallway first door on your right," Temari chirped and headed into the kitchen while Naruto took off for the bathroom. Opening the fridge she was once again looking at spoiled food and began going through it wishing for a nose plug.

Kankuro sat in the rocking chair seeing evidence of Gaara sleeping on the couch just as Naruto said. 'Well at least he slept somewhere comfortable rather than how he has been for over a month.'

"I'm guessing it was you three at the door," Gaara came out of the hallway wearing a black robe. Seeing his son he walked over to kiss his forehead in greeting.

"Yeah that was us. So what is going on," Kankuro asked.

Gaara was quiet a moment as he looked at his sleeping son. "Lady Tsunade thinks the combined DNA of Naruto and Hashirama could help Kagome and if not that then Naruto could stabilize her life force using the Yin-Yang release," he supplied him with the answer as he couldn't help but feel a little better at having a couple possible solutions.

"So she will need to be informed that Naruto is here then. I will go do that so we can get this show on the road," he handed Kichiro off to Gaara as he got up. "Be right back," he headed out the door.

It comforted Gaara to hold his son. 'He is like a bundle of our love,' he let his mind wander off.

"You know pretty soon we will be sharing that cup of sake you asked to have with me when I become Hokage," Naruto came out from the bathroom gaining his friends aqua eyes on him.

Gaara looked at the ear splitting grin on Naruto's face, "Then I guess we will have to plan it once it becomes official. Did Kakashi say when he is stepping down or something?"

"Not really, just that he wants to retire soon or go back to the work he had been doing. I can feel it though, it is going to be soon I just know it," he felt enthused about it as he took in the sight of father and son in front of him. "You know it is quite funny how Boruto takes after my looks and Kichiro takes after yours. It is almost like we are looking at younger versions of ourselves," he pointed out to him.

"Yes but Kichiro has Kagome's eyes, that is the only difference he has apart from me," he watched Kichiro turn his head letting out a yawn before smacking his lips a couple times and getting comfy.

'I wonder what Kagome looks like or what she is like. Is she scary like Sakura,' he pictured an angry Sakura and cringed internally, 'maybe shy like Hinata,' he thought about Hinata blushing, 'or is she bossy like Temari,' he remembered the times she began getting after Shikamaru and Shikadai, 'or she could be a gossiper like Ino,' he thought about his friend at the flower shop. 'I can't really picture Gaara with anyone like them but she must be something special to catch his eye.'

"Naruto do you want to grab breakfast somewhere, we do have a ramen stand in Suna I can take you to as my treat for coming," he offered seeing Naruto's eyes sharpen on him.

"You know I can't say no to ramen," he grinned.

Temari came out with her hands on her hips not looking impressed. "Gaara you should be eating something healthier than ramen," she began to get after him. "Look at all the weight you have lost," she went into mother hen mode since her youngest brother has not been taking care of himself.

"Lady Tsunade already has me eating some blend of vitamins and protein twice a day. You can find them in the freezer," he replied unfazed by this.

"Since when did she do this," she asked him demanding an answer.

"Day 33," he replied, that is how he looks at the days now.

"Well still," she huffed not really having anything to say since this is Lady Tsunade who most likely took in his lack of appetite into account before giving them to him. "Just fine whatever…" she sighed. "I will wait for Kankuro here since we already ate and then I'm guessing we will meet you at the hospital from there."

"Okay, see you then Temari," they parted to get ready to leave and head out the door with Kichiro.

Although he isn't big on eating ramen he does enjoy having it from time to time, primarily when he is with Naruto. As usual he held Kichiro with his left arm and ate using his dominant hand. By the time he finished one bowl Naruto was already on his third. "Eat your fill, I don't know how long we will be with Lady Tsunade," he encouraged his friend, the exact opposite of what another would do.

"Thanks Gaara, the ramen is great here," he complimented as two more bowls were set down in front of them. Naruto polished off his third stacking it on the growing pile while Gaara dug in with him on his second and final bowl. As much as different ones wanted to approach the Kazekage and gush over the cute infant they held back knowing right now isn't an appropriate time. News had spread like wildfire of Kagome being in the hospital once again lingering between life and death. Naruto noticed all this and heard the different ones talking of their concerns on whether or not she is on her deathbed and what kind of affect it will have on their Kazekage. It wouldn't be the first time one of their village leaders lost their significant other and it might not be the last. Studying Gaara across the table he couldn't be sure if he is listening, he seemed to be deep in thought or something.

About an hour later around noon they showed up at the hospital with Naruto somewhat eager to see who this Kagome is. His spirit was dampened by the fact she is still close to death's door from the sound of it and in a coma so he won't be truly meeting her. Kichiro woke up and has been staring at him with blue eyes not far off from the shade of his own blue eyes. Gaara led them to where his brother poked his head out of the room as he heard their footsteps on the tile of the hallway. Stepping in after him he already knew everyone is there right now as he directed his attention to the only unfamiliar person in the room. 'So this is her…' he studied her to get a good mental image and tried to picture her blue eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for," he turned to Lady Tsunade. "Do whatever you need to do so we can get her back up," he watched Sakura, Shizune, and Tsunade all exchange a look.

"Okay but you asked for it brat," Tsunade said.

"Idiot," Sakura mumbled.

Then they pounced and before he knew it the one thing he is afraid of was pulled out from Lady Tsunade's pocket. "No not a needle anything but THAT!"

"HOLD HIM DOWN!" Tsunade yelled as Kankuro and Temari joined in and Gaara watched a bit amused as he had no knowledge that Naruto is afraid of needles.


	11. Chapter 11

It was just sex… 11

The whole procedure was a struggle at first due to Naruto thrashing around when they got the needle out. As soon as they got his blood they let him go and he nearly tore out of the room. He grew queasy as he watched them get Kagome set to receive the small amount. It took a couple minutes to find her vein but they soon had the needle in it giving her only a fraction of what they took from him.

"We will wait to see what happens, this part can take several minutes," Lady Tsunade said as they all watched with baited breath as if they expected her to pop up like a daisy…

…the world was blurry and she could hear a beeping from inside the room she is in. "Stupid alarm," she mumbled. Rubbing her eyes as she slowly sat up she felt a tug on her stomach as she looked down seeing the hospital gown and Gaara's sleeping face, 'What the-,' her thought was interrupted with the opening of the door.

"Oh you're up," they said looking really happy about that fact.

"Yeah I guess but how long was I out," she wanted to move but could feel the tugging on her stomach.

"Uh I think Gaara said 36 days yesterday so today is the morning of the 37th day," he watched her jaw drop and eyes nearly bug out.

She snapped her head to look at her boyfriend hoping he would wake up and tell her it isn't true. "But how-," she tried to figure out. "I don't recall what happened, I mean I was safe and holding Kichiro while the Anbu guarded me in some room but I don't recall being hurt or anything." She felt pale as she noticed Gaara looked unwell, "Oh no, Kichiro, where is Kichiro? Did InuYasha attack the building or something? What about those Anbu members, are they alright?"

He could see the panic rising in her and watched her blood pressure on the monitor go up. "Hold up, slow down the baby is fine. You were the only one harmed, some chick stole your soul and by the time it came back your heart was failing." He watched her shoulders drop and the tears that began to show start to come close to falling. Walking forward he put a hand on her back almost like a repeat when Gaara came back from death as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"But Gaara, he looks sick," she pressed further still worried as she bit her lip.

"Yeah sick with worry," he countered. "Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage and friend to Gaara."

She studied him a little, "Why do you feel different," she scrunched her eyebrows in thought trying to figure out how best to phrase what she is feeling, "It is like two energies instead of just one like everyone else but they feel different."

He was confused until he heard, _"She is talking about me kid. She is a priestess so she can feel my energy inside of you."_

"Oh that is just Kurama, the nine tails that is sealed inside of me," he began to explain. "I'm a jinchuriki," Naruto felt proud of it since he has his buddy with him at all times.

Her eyes widened as the dots connected, "Oh I know about you two, Gaara was telling me about how you two met and then fought in the war. You're his friend in Konoha right," she asked feeling excited to actually meet a friend of his.

Rubbing his neck seeing the excitement shining on her face it felt contagious as they both smiled. "Yeah me and him go back a ways, that's for sure. Now that you're doing better you should come to Konoha with Gaara. I bet you and my wife Hinata will get along great plus I have two kids," he couldn't wait to see them all together, Gaara's family and his, it will be better than they could ever imagine.

Their chatter began to rouse Gaara from his sleep as Naruto noticed, drawing Kagome to look down at him as she combed her fingers through his hair. 'Gaara were you really that worried about me,' she looked at him concerned.

"The night before he slept on the couch but other than that he either slept here or at the office is what I was told. I only got here yesterday," he watched her to see how she took it, seeing her eyes hold guilt even though it wasn't her fault. "I am going to let the others know you are up while you two have a moment," he watched as Gaara finally lifted his head up looking sore for a moment until he registered the soft fingers running through his red locks.

Turning stunned eyes to follow that arm up into the concerned face of his girlfriend he opened his mouth but no words came out. He couldn't believe she is finally awake and if not for seeing Naruto turn around and leave right then with a happy smile he would have thought he was dreaming or dead. Words fell short and with his heart about to leap out of his chest he launched forward wrapping his arms around her. Tears flooded his eyes as his shoulders shook while Kagome tried to wrap her head around how worried he really had been.

"Gaara I'm so sorry, I never meant to make you worry so," she said where she rested her head on his chest.

"Quiet," he shushed her and pulled back to cup her face. "Kagome," he looked at her still taking in this is reality. He kissed her, relishing in that familiar feel. "I love you, I missed you. I'm sorry I failed you," he held her in his arms again.

'Don't say that," she gave a gentle squeeze. "Gaara you have lost weight…" she felt concerned again as she felt how far her arms can wrap around him.

"I'm fine Kagome; everything is going to be fine now that you're awake," he felt confident in his words as he held her close.

Minutes later the door was knocked on to give warning before it was pushed open by Lady Tsunade as she came to check on their patient. "We need to start running tests now that you're awake," she got out her stethoscope and began listening to her heart before she glanced at Gaara, "Gaara go eat and take the guys with you while I get her checked over," she ordered him once again surprising everyone in the room. He was about to refuse but then Temari and the other women all gave him a stern look except Kagome. "Do you want to worry her and make her blood pressure go up," she used the dirty trick, watching him frown and squeeze Kagome's hand before leaving the room trying to figure out how she manages to do that. "Now that the guys are gone it is time to see if we can get you out of the hospital in the next day or so."

"Why so long," she asked trying to figure out who these people are although she knows Temari; her eyes have been latched on to the bundle she held in her arms waving a soft toy around while they made gurgling sounds.

"Because my dear we need to keep a close eye on you to ensure we don't have any repeats. The next time will probably be the death of him," she said making Kagome shut her mouth momentarily. "Last time they couldn't do anything further for you so they released you right away since you recovered on your own for the most part. This time your heart was failing and it could have taken a lot longer for you to wake but the longer it took the riskier it became and there is no guarantee you ever would have. That is where I came in. I'm Lady Tsunade, the former Hokage of Konoha and well known in the shinobi world for my medical prowess along with my two apprentices, Shizune and Sakura. Temari and Kankuro reached out to me through Shikamaru to get word on what happened so we came and spent a few days running tests before I found the answer lies within Naruto. The brat came as fast as he could and we used his blood to strengthen yours. It wasn't good enough so he used a technique to stabilize your life force."

"Wait, why is Naruto's blood better than mine," she asked feeling like she is missing something.

"That is a bit of a long story but my grandfather, Hashirama Senju; the founder of Konoha and first Hokage to the village had very strong healing capabilities. Naruto has a prosthetic arm he gained after the war using my grandfather's DNA. Naruto on the other hand is from the Uzumaki line which holds longevity and strong healing capabilities so with the two of them combined you get one Naruto who might grow to be a very old geezer someday," they all started laughing at her joke. "Well anyways after we took his blood and injected a small amount into you we continued on and though you were doing better your life force just wasn't recovering quite like I hoped so he used Yin-Yang release to bring you back up to par. Then it was just a matter of waiting for you to wake and we didn't even bother trying to get Gaara to go eat or sleep elsewhere. He's been here since about noon yesterday," which is at this point was 22 hours.

"Please tell me he ate and all that here then," she could see the time on the wall clock knowing just how long he has been here.

"Yeah I been pushing my own special recipe to get him back on the bend otherwise I thought I would have two patients on my hands. So dear what we would like to know is where did you come from," Shizune and Sakura leaned in curious as they have never seen or heard of her before.

"From another era," she replied and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah quit teasing. Seriously where did you come from because I have been here many times and never seen or heard of you," Sakura chimed in.

Temari handed Kichiro to Kagome as it looked like they would be chatting for a bit. "She is being serious. Kagome is from a whole other era and would then travel 500 years into the past from that era on a quest. The enemy used the well she travelled through to come here and she followed with some trash to hunt him down. The trash basically abandoned her within eyesight of our village and she gained a temporary citizenship here then eventually met my brothers."

Shizune looked at Kagome carefully. "How far apart is this era from your own?"

"I'm not really sure but I'm certain that I am in the future instead, maybe a thousand years or more," she shrugged her shoulders and smiled down to her son as she cuddled him to her chest. "You have grown little man," he grabbed a fistful of her locks to pull into his mouth and gum. "Mommy loves you," she cooed to him.

"Well we should get those tests ready and get the tube out of your stomach so we can get you home sooner. I want to see how well your muscles hold up before letting you go anywhere and how well your blood pressure does," she began by getting things set to prick her finger and take a sample that way.

Gaara knew he had at least an hour to kill as irked as he is that he was ordered out of her room. "I'm going to shower and get groceries," he decided and headed that way with the other two following him. Kagome is awake and now it is time to focus on that.

"So what are you doing with that scum bag," Naruto asked him.

"Scum bag," he mumbled until he thought of the half demon and changed his steps. "I think it is time for a visit."

Kankuro looked at him sharply not sure what that means. "Gaara, you're not going to waste your time today killing him are you," he wasn't sure if he is still thinking of killing the half demon.

"You will see," his eyes glittered dangerously.

In his cell he could smell them coming and wasn't sure if this meant Kagome had died. Looking up to study this Kazekage once again he was surprised to not see the killing intent in his eyes. "So the bastard is back," he scoffed sourly.

"Jealous," he tested with a dark look. "Now what did I tell you InuYasha, your woman is dead already and my woman is alive which she will remain. Today is day 37 and she has finally woken. Every day I have struggled to not come here and enjoy killing you more than any enemy I have ever had."

"Keh do you think that scares me," he turned his head away from him.

"What is it you have against Kagome that you would let her die," he waited for him to answer.

"No what I can't stand is all you men thinking you can have her when she is mine. Her soul is for me to have in whatever form I want it in and Kikyo's would have allowed me to keep them both forever and then Kagome starts spreading her legs for _you_ ," he looked at Gaara with heated eyes.

"So you are jealous… possessive," he responded reading into the words and finding the deeper meaning behind them. "You thought by putting it in that false body of Kikyo's you would have them both but in the process of all this you pushed her away and began taking your anger and insecurities out on her. She wanted death because of you; do you think anyone would ever want to be with another who treats them like trash?"

"Kagome loves me, she promised to always be with me," he looked at him smug as he realized she must not have verbally said anything to the Kazekage about returning his affections. "It must suck to think, to know she will always be mine."

"How can I expect her to be on the same page as me when it comes to feelings when for half of our son's life so far she has been in a coma with no thanks to you," he didn't let InuYasha anger him. "It isn't you she thinks about or greets every waking day. I'm the one who gets to enjoy coming home to seeing her with our son giving me a smile. You're not the one who gets to hold her at night or hear her open up from just random thoughts to things she holds close to her heart. All you did is push her away because you were jealous and possessive so she eventually ended up in my arms where I will hold her for as long as she will let me. For all I care you can rot in here," he could hear InuYasha growling and the chains clink together as he tried to pull free. "Enjoy knowing you will never be in her presence again."

"You must be real cocky just because you have had your dick in her," he yelled after him as Gaara began to leave the room.

Looking over his shoulder, the light hitting his eyes just right to where they were nearly glowing, "No InuYasha, I feel immense pleasure, one you will never know."

"Get back here and fight me bastard," he growled and forced his body to the jail bars.

"My time is better spent anywhere but here, after all Kagome will soon be coming home," his voice drifted back to him as he turned the corner and went out of sight leaving Naruto and Kankuro to sneer at him before they followed after.

Somehow Gaara felt even better after that as he cleared his conscience to some degree for having beaten the half demon as hard as he had before. In his mind InuYasha cannot be saved, not by them. He could only see harm befalling his family should they give him a chance but that left him with his hands tied. Kagome would not want him to die and he does not want to release him so what does he do, just keep him imprisoned or send him to another one. For now he doesn't care enough so he will do what he originally intended and then see Kagome once again. The amount of pressure that was lifting off his shoulders made him feel lighter.

"You're finally looking better," Kankuro commented as he looked over at his brother.

"I feel better but I will be best when she is home with me and Kichiro," his eyes strayed to the morning sky. "It is a nice day isn't it," he noticed the weather for the first time in over a month.

"It is nice," Naruto agreed with him as they headed to Gaara's home now. "So are you taking the baby stuff home then from the office," he asked thinking it looked quite funny being in such a serious place of work and finding it riddled with baby gear.

"I think I might just buy new ones for the house, it has been nice having him at work with me right now," Gaara kept walking as the other two looked to see if he is joking.

"Wait you are serious," Naruto half asked as he looked at him.

"Yes," he didn't even hesitate.

"Yikes," he began thinking of Gaara's office turning into a nursery all decked out with baby items. "I don't know if that is such a good idea…"

By the time Gaara finished with everything he knew more than an hour had passed so he headed straight back to her room not willing to wait any longer. With a couple of knocks he turned the knob and opened the door to a room devoid of people. Looking around it feeling irked he turned back towards the hallway and looked both ways for a hint to where they went.

Naruto and Kankuro watched him grow tense and not sure what would happen if he gets close to blowing his top or how long it would take Naruto began speeding down to the nurse's station. "You guys, you guys! Where is Kagome and Kichiro?!"

They all looked up at Naruto surprised. "We don't know. Lady Kagome is in Lady Tsunade's care."

"Oh come on someone must know something?!"

"Sorry we really don't." They looked beyond Naruto as large amounts of sand went sweeping through the hallways.

Gaara stood in the same spot with a deep frown as he focused on his sensing ability that he has increased his power in. He will find where they are…

Sand rushed down the halls of the hospital like a tsunami, somehow managing to only gently brush up against everyone and everything. That is Gaara for you… he would not hurt his people or damage the village if he can help it. Particles of the earth filled with his chakra spread into every room covering it going through ever floor of the hospital.

Standing with his eyes closed and arms crossed he patiently waited to sense the ones he seeks. Aqua eyes opened and he turned right taking measured steps.

"Uh… Gaara," Naruto looked at him as he walked away from the room.

"He must have found them or something," Kankuro began to follow his brother.

With barely a knock Gaara walked in finding Kagome still in the middle of some sort of testing. The others turned to see him looking peeved judging from the deep frown on his face as Kagome was on some sort of table that put her in a cylinder machine making a scan on her body. Not until she was all the way out did Sakura remove the protective eyewear from Kagome's eyes so she can see what is going on once again.

"Don't tell me you got all worried just because she wasn't in her room? Seriously Gaara, you should have more trust in your comrades and the former Hokage," Tsunade scolded him.

With the same frown he merely said, "Are you done yet?"

"Such disrespect," she grumbled at him with her hands on her hips before giving him her back. "I am known for my medical prowess, she is not to be released until I am satisfied that she will be okay. I should have you admitted to the hospital as well until you are back up to par as well. So reckless," she huffed.

For all the talking it did nothing. He crossed his arms with the same frown on his face. Sakura looked between the two of them with Shizune. "They can both be stubborn at times can't they?"

"Yeah, I would say," Shizune whispered in return.

"Gaara knock it off," Temari cut in and walked over to give him his son figuring he could use a distraction.

Taking Kichiro from Temari he let the sand wrap around Kagome and walked from the room.

"Gaara bring her back here!" Tsunade fumed at his retreating back.

By the time he reached her room he had her in his arms holding their son. "Hun don't you think that was a bit harsh," she could tell he was just being stubborn at this point. "She is only trying to make sure I am healthy enough to be released from the hospital but some of the tests will take a day or so," she felt his steps falter at that. "Gaara…" she leaned up and kissed his jaw.

He turned his head and kissed her lips as they stood before her bed. Rather than set her back in it he sat in the chair using the sand to push the door closed right as Tsunade was about to storm in, not that he was paying attention... He did pay attention to the door flying off its hinges and slamming against the opposite wall. "KAZEKAGE'S GIRLFRIEND OR NOT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT SHE IS _MY_ PATIENT!"

"Oh man…" Kankuro sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Naruto stood shaking in his sandals as he quivered out, "I can't believe Gaara isn't scared of her…"

"Oh Naruto shut it," Sakura whacked him on the back accidentally sending him into the wall making an impression on Kagome's side of the wall. "Oops…" she put a hand to her mouth.

"Lady Tsunade I don't think this is the best approach," Shizune held TonTon in her arms, getting an 'oink oink' in agreement from the pig.

A day later…

"Is he really going to be so sour," she grumbled with narrowed brown eyes.

"Well he has been quite patient in a way for over a month… I mean Kagome has been in the hospital for 38 days now and finally woke up yesterday. He must be anxious to continue on with their lives together," Shizune looked at where Gaara stood already awake after sleeping in the chair instead.

"I should give him something to knock him out," she grouched at having all her movements watched by him like a hawk so far in this early morning hour.

Kagome looked at Gaara and wasn't happy that he wouldn't go home and sleep in bed although she found it sweet he wouldn't sleep in it without her. "Gaara really I will be fine and home soon enough. You should be more thankful and trusting since it was her efforts that got me this far. I could have remained asleep for another month or two," she could see his spine stiffen.

"She could have left a note," he finally said.

"Don't you think you're being childish," Kagome and Shizune both sweat dropped.

Clenching her fists Tsunade yelled at him, "That is what this whole thing has been about?! Where else would I take her but somewhere to perform the tests?!" Steam blew from her ears as she glared at his back. "If he is _this_ bad when she is just his girlfriend I can only imagine what it will be like if they ever marry," she crossed her arms and looked away with a tick in her brow.

"She is not _just_ my girlfriend," he sounded insulted. "She is the mother of my child and the woman I love," he corrected her tersely.

Kagome was about to say something as she felt touched by him being so open about being in love with her but the two of them ended up going back and forth in a word war. "You guys…" she deflated for a moment before her anger kick in as she glared at a spot in a wall. "Enough! InuYasha SIT!"

"God damn it Kagome," he grumbled from his cell as he hit the floor surprising the Anbu guards that sat playing cards as they remained stumped on how he suddenly hit the floor like that.

Another day later…

Gaara entered his home with Kichiro and Kagome in tow, happy to be there for once in over a month. Once Kichiro was in his bassinet sleeping he settled in bed with Kagome deciding to take the rest of the day off to be with his family in any way he wishes. It was a pain but he never learned the real pain of being in bed without her there as well.

She looked at him smiling, cuddling up to him as she finally got her wish for him to get to bed even though it took her coming with him. "You're sweet you know that," she could hear his heart beating in his chest and feel the warmth of his skin through his button down black shirt. "It is hard to wrap my mind around being unconscious for so long when it feels like I was only asleep a few hours but I know one thing for certain… Gaara I love you."

Having already been relaxed and ready to sleep the sudden declaration jerked him back awake as he looked down at where he could see her resting her head on him, "Kagome…"

"I didn't realize it at first, not for a while as I thought my feelings were more so because of the loneliness I could see inside you, spending so many nights having sex that regardless of what we tried I still came to hold some measure of feelings towards you, and then being pregnant with your child and coming to live with you. I'm so grateful I lived through all that pain because now I am so happy again. My life has turned around thanks to you and I want to share it with you, someone who makes me want to smile all the time." They held each other tight, both so happy to have someone who accepts them just the way they are.

Two years later…

They stood as a happily married couple watching Kichiro toddle around as his sister batted at a few toys from the mobile on her floor mat. Kagome was already pregnant again with a round belly. Sand kept Kichiro from falling as his father let it circle around him helping him to get around the room enough to where he didn't get hurt.

"You know you can't always worry about a few bumps and bruises," Kagome looked up at her husband finding his mother hen ways to be as cute as they are ridiculous.

"I know…" he frowned but didn't let up, he just couldn't help it.

What happened to InuYasha I'm sure you would like to know… well suddenly one day a gigantic white dog demon came along and chomped down on his cell. As you all are probably guessing it was Sesshoumaru. He smelled his brother on the breeze and the slightly altered scent of the priestess. With InuYasha dangling half out of his mouth he learned of his transgressions and added his own form of punishment. He found a way to turn him human for the next few years due to special cuffs and then broke the barrier on Tetsuiga that had once prevented him from having it. InuYasha is now the official toilet guy and sewer man for Suna until the cuffs wear off and he is then dragged off to who knows where by his older half-brother.

Another two years down the road Kagome and Gaara enjoyed watching their son amuse his sisters as he tried to make sand animals. He doesn't have the protectiveness of the sand but he can manipulate it like their father and often had sand birds flying around the room until they fell apart. It was a skill he would then take into his shinobi lifestyle using them in battle like a cross between Gaara's and Sai's skills.

In bed that night with all the kids tucked in Kagome whispered seductively to her husband as she trailed a finger down his chest, "Don't you think it would be nice to have another one?"

"You're ready," he questioned a bit surprised as he watched her nod. With no hesitation he tore the condom off, the only form of protection they use these days and began enjoying trying to create an even bigger family. "Happy anniversary Kagome," he kissed her lips.

Wrapping her arms around him, "Happy anniversary to you too Gaara," she kissed him back with all her love just as the pipes in their bathroom burst. "Damn it InuYasha! SIT!"

"Shit!" He cursed as he somehow still managed to hear her and slam into a pipe causing it to burst and shoot him out of the ground like an explosion from a geyser. "I FUCKING HATE THIS!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" The whole village yelled.

 _Fin_


End file.
